Night and day
by Daddysadist
Summary: The world is changing for the better every day but mystic falls is an exception as it is run by the ruling family, The Salvatores. Elena having enough of their tyranny, stands up against Giuseppe Salvatore. His eldest son, Damon would go to lengths and do anything to restore their rule and power, even if it meant destroying the girl who gets under his skin. can she change him?AU/AH
1. Never change

Chapter no 1

Warning: I do not own TVD (One for all chaps)

Summary: The world is modernizing in different ways everyday but mystic falls is an exception as the town is run by a criminal ruling family, The Salvatores, after having enough of the tyranny, Elena gilbert stands up to Giuseppe Salvatore, his eldest son, Damon, is set to ruin anyone who stands against their rule.

…

…..

Criminals have their rules, their mindset, their religion and their discipline. Though frantic in thinking, but calm and collected in any gruesome activities, that's how they survived longer than they were expected. It had been hard for him to latch onto his humanity during all this macabre events of terror going around in this town. The best thing to do was let go. Like Enzo, his best friend from his early teens had told him, "If you cant beat them, join them." Once he believed it, everything was easy. The killing, the torture, hearing the screams. It became his life style, and now the begging annoyed them instead of causing shivers run down his spine like before. His father was right, this world was a cold place and to survive , you had to become the cold hearted animal. His dead mother would flinch to hear him say he idealized his father now. The aura around him. The fear in people's eyes. He loved it.

"I need you to look into something." His father said chewing on the meat from his fork, looking up from his plate. Damon knew he had addressed him , he looked up, "Yes?"

"4 miles from the bridge is an area, we need that, one of my old acquaintance is giving me a fair deal, much more than what that junk is worth, he wants to make a brewery factory there, it's nearer to town and the exit, so business and transport will be facilitated by the location, we're even been given our share in the company."

He nodded looking down at his plate, his fork making a slight sound against the plate, "That land is not ours."

"Emmhmm."

"What do you want me to do?" he looked up , his expressions hard. Eyes transitioned from crystal blue to dark.

"The usual- do what you do my son." He grinned. Damon nodded reaching for the napkin to clean his mouth, "Okay, I need my written share first."

"You don't trust your father?" he raised a brow. Damon got up , not looking back, "You wouldn't yourself."

…

…

Elena was pacing around her room , thinking of ways to escape. She sat on the bed , leaning back , looking at the window. Bonnie wasn't going to be here till ten, she had half an hour to decide. Miranda had strictly forbade her, 'NO PARTIES'. But this party- Elena groaned in frustration, everyone was going, her favorite indie band – 'Deaf wolves' was in town, a town as unknown as mystic falls. She wasn't going to miss this opportunity. The brunette silently changed into a white knee length dress and a denim jacket, she straightened her hair, put on makeup and wore her black ankle boots, Bonnie called her and Elena tip toeing almost walked to her window, She looked around opening it full, Bonnie was gesturing her to come down, "Hurry up already."

"I don't climb down pipes daily okay! Wait or go without me." she said shaking when she let her leg over the window to the pipe.

"I'll go without you." She said checking her watch impatiently.

"Screw you Bon! Wait a second will ya? If I fracture my leg or dislocate my hip-"

She got interrupted as another squealy voice spoke, "Shut up and come down."

Elena descended down the pipe carefully, "Almost there Care."

When she came down , Bonnie Bennet and Caroline Forbes, her two best friends took her in a hug, the three girls cheering in a low voice that they succeeded in sneaking out to go to the party. "Who's driving us."

"Tyler." Caroline spoke dreamily as they approached the black car parked.

"Oooooh please don't make out in front of us like movie night, it gets weird." Elena said before sitting in the car. Caroline huffed, "Okay okay – can we go now!"

….

….

The brunette couldn't even check her watch at the party, it was that dark, being the single girls, she and Bonnie had swore to stuck together as anything could happen in parties like these.

"I don't get the hype." Bonnie yawned looking at the stage. "They don't sound like they usually do." Elena too pouted, lightly pissed at the fact that the lead singer refused to give her an autograph or take a picture.

"Well because autotune." Bonnie huffed, "Man I have trust issues now." she sat down on the nearest empty space around a table , which looked like a semi-circle couch. Elena too sat down, "Hmm I wanna get out of here."

"We would if Caroline and Tyler get out of the restroom." Bonnie groaned in annoyance, "She was so much fun without Lockwood." Elena added. Bonnie nodded agreeing enthusiastically , "Yeah, she's sooooo about him all the time , I don't know why girls change so much when they get a boyfriend."

"Rrright it bothers me too, trust me no guy is worth….." she stopped mid way , her eyes stuck on a person near the bar. Bonnie looked in the direction, "He is hot."

"Yeah." Elena nodded, "He's looking our way."

Bonnie grinned, "Girl he's checking you out." Elena blushed looking away, then towards Bonnie, "Should I go talk to him?"

"Too late, he's already coming here." Bonnie squealed then reached for her drink getting up , mouthing 'good luck'

Elena tried to hold her but she moved away, "BON!" She tucked her hair back in nervousness as the guy from the bar sat next to her, "Hi."

"H-Heyy." She said with an embarrassing smile , then she reached for her own juice, choking on it almost, she coughed, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He grinned, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah, me and my friends don't really party that much, I was here for the band." She said sheepishly. He looked back at the stage, "They really suck live, don't they?"

"Tell me about it." She huffed, suddenly comfortable around the guy, "Emm-sorry I am Elena- Elena Gilbert." She offered her hand , which he gently held, "Stefan Salvatore."

"Oh you're a Salvatore?." She was surprised seeing how nice he looked and acted, they were famous to be brutes. "I've heard that they…sorry."

He shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal, people think we're aliens." He laughed, "My dad looks after the business with my brother, I just came back from Italy after three years there, i am going to join Whitmore."

"Oh I am there." She smiled, "Guess we can be friends."

"I thought we were." He gave her a flirty smile, "Can I have a dance on this horrible song Elena?"

"Well, why not?" she bit her lip, holding his hand that he had offered.

…

…

"What happened?" Bonnie shook Elena in the car, she was smiling like a fool, looking out side at the lights and the passing cars, "He's going to whitmore, we danced, he told me he likes my hair."

"Eww Elena you want me to vomit just say it." Bonnie scrunched up her face, "Babe how do you fall so hard so easily?" Bonnie said with a disappointed look. She rolled her eyes, "I am not 'falling'."

Tyler dramatically gasped, "She's rising in love."

She hit his shoulder, "Stay out of it."

"What? You can slay hot strangers and we cant even talk?" Caroline said with her head turned back to the backseat.

"He's not just a hot stranger, he was really sweet." Elena sat back in her seat, "You guys are jerks honestly."

"Of course." Bonnie sighed, "The only honest, nice, genuine, beautiful, amazing person is the guy you spent forty five minutes with."

Tyler laughed, "And you danced? Hon you could have made a baby in that amount of time."

Bonnie coughed, "No I disapprove, no one's having a baby before me, dibs on first baby."

"Have it gladly." Caroline said in an ironic voice. Tyler stopped the car infront of Elena's house, she frowned feeling the odd aura around it, it was about four in the morning and all lights were on, some noise was coming which shook her, she quickly got out of the car followed by her friends, forgetting the pipe story she rang the bell to the house, but when she touched the door it was open, she went inside followed by her friends, to her surprise , the whole house was upside down , things broken, pictures on the floor with glass around, she called, "MOM? JEREMY?"

"DAD?"

She sighed of relief seeing her father from the lounge window and walked to him, "What happened?"

He looked up at her, her attire, her friends in the back and sighed, "They took my land Lena."

Her mom appeared from upstairs, "Where were you? You got us upset, we thought they took you too?"

"Me? what who?"

"Salvatore." Her father hissed. "They kidnapped Jeremy this afternoon and came here to tell us that if I didn't signed them the property near the bridge they will kill him, they hurt him so bad, I signed the papers."

"What?" she felt like she was frozen on one place, "Why? Who did this?"

"The eldest Salvatore, Damon."

She swallowed deep, anger, sadness and horror was filling her, she couldn't process things right now , but she knew she had to hurt anyone who hurt her brother.

….

….

…

SO guys this is like a 'test chapter'

This is my new angst, romantic story. I have bigggg ideas for this one, you can give yours too, do you like it? Should I write more?

Do you think Stefan meeting Elena was staged? Should DE meet in next chapter?

Please let me know in the reviews.

P.s I did tell you guys about the fluffy plot and story thing, I haven't forgotten it, it's coming very soon, stay tuned for it and MILLION DOLLAR MAN .I'll also correct grammar mistakes in this and other correct, I have papers and events nowadays( shitty stuff) writing is my therapy, my distraction.

Review?


	2. sleep out in the rain

Chapter:2

The silence in her house was bothering her, this state where she was so helpless bothered her, if they got what they wanted, why wasn't Jeremy back yet? She couldn't go to that side of town because she had hardly been over the trees to that horrible castle every one keeps talking about, the area around it had a dark aura and she was told to not ask questions, she was told to stay as far away as possible because they were every kid's nightmare, except they were true, they were heartless people and Elena had heard about it from the days when she was a toddler till now, it was like a forbidden area. Truth about it that even though breaking rules gave her a good sense of accomplishment , she would never attempt something that was so strictly forbidden by her father, the last time the Salvatore's had impacted their family was at the times of Jonathan Gilbert, her grandfather. Both her Uncle and her father were very much happy with the way they lived and didn't want to latch on to old useless family feuds.

She raised her brows seeing her mother had started cleaning, her father too slowly got up acting as if it was a normal day, preparing breakfast. She raised her hands in air , completely surprised, "What? What are you guys doing?"

"What do you think?" her mother snapped, "Get ready for school."

"For school? Jeremy is gone! They didn't give him back!" she shouted almost, "Why are you guys acting so normal."

"Jeremy will be back when the land is transferred fully Elena." Her father sighed getting a pan. She shook her head as if she could not believe it, "And till then, he'll remain kidnapped? Dad how could you allow this? You always protect us from danger."

"I warn Elena, I cant do anything about it." Her father said in a defeated tone. She felt like a glass shattered at the back of her head, a protective shield of trust was broken, she felt unsafe. What if it had been her? They wouldn't care? She couldn't let her brother stay with those bloody brutes. "I am going to the police." She stated. Both her parents turned to her, her mother visibly angry, "Don't get on my nerves Elena, I am already avoiding the fact that you were outside all night doing God knows what! You had us worried! It's your fault Jeremy's gone in the first place!"

Her father hissed, "Miranda!"

"Why? What did I do?" she fought back the tears stinging her eyes, "He was out looking for you." Her mother said with a clenched jaw, "Now go get ready and please let the adults handle this!"

"Mom they are people not Titans and this is not legal."

"Elena go to your room." Her father said in a loud voice , he would never raise his voice on Elena, that's how it was, she was her Dad's favorite since the start, he would call her 'smart missy' sometimes 'chocolate gilbert' due to her brown eyes and long brown hair. She was taken aback but nodded after recovering the shock. The whole image of her 'super hero' dad was shattering right in front of her and she didn't know this weak man who was clueless right now.

…..

…..

"What?" Matt blinked, "Elena no, I cant drive you there."

"Matt I would go on my own but Dad has my car-" the baby blue eyed boy interrupted, "It's not about the car Elena, it's about the people, you know how violent those people really are right? Everyone is scared shitless, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care if I get hurt Matt, I care about one thing and that is 'Jeremy' my little brother, my father who wont look into my eyes." She bit her lip, "Please Matt, I want to help him."

"Elena they will not let this go un-noticed." He touched her shoulder, "I can't see you hurt." She slightly moved away from him- "Matt if you wont take me I'll go alone, but nothing is stopping me."

"O-okay Elena, promise me you wont, you wont fight, you'll talk."

She nodded, "I will reason like a person because unlike them I am not a complete illiterate bitch." She said turning back to go to class, flipping her hair over her head.

When she entered her French class , she gasped seeing the same boy from the club on the second row chair, she remembered his name, 'Stefan Salvatore'

'Salvatore'

That's what she focused on , she slowly walked to him as the class hadn't started yet and set her books down on a chair near to his , he was busy writing something and hadn't noticed her , when she cleared her throat , he looked up at her, "Oh-oh hi, Elena." he smiled sweetly, "I had a feeling I'd see you around."

"Do you know Giuseppe Salvatore? Damon Salvatore?" she tilted her head asking the question straight away, he pouted as if confused, "umm yeah, don't tell me you searched up some family tree." He chuckled, she rolled her eyes, "as if you're that important- bloody goons." He was shocked at the insult but before he'd do something about it the professor showed up and she turned away from him. Well after class , she hurriedly packed up her stuff and rushed away from the class, he did get up and hurriedly picked up his belongings calling after her, "Hey Elena! listen!" he clutched her hand turning her around to him, she pulled at her hand freeing it from his hold as he asked, "What happened? Why did you ask about Dad and Damon? Is something wrong?"

"Dad?" that made it worst, "I thought you were a decent human being Stefan but it's surprising how much of an animal tribe you belong to , your family has literally destroyed mine. " she shook her head, "They kidnapped my brother in exchange for our ancestral property , if that wasn't enough, your crook of a brother turned our house upside down, scared the shit out of my parents. Made us feel so little and helpless. You should be ashamed of being linked to such intolerable criminals."

"Elena don't go there." He suddenly said very offended, "My family owns this town because it has worked for it."

"So why did they snatch my grandfather's land? Is that your family business? Stealing?" she snapped, "Because I see all these people scared of your family confirms how much of immoral thieves they are-"

"You know what I think? That your grandfather took over our land and dad just took it back , why would we need land from peasants like you." He spat, next thing he knew Elena had hit him across the face, maybe the only slap he had received in his entire life because he was so shocked, his teeth gritted and fists balled, silence fell in the hall and some whispers from the surrounding people, his eyes were boring into hers almost killing her with the fire in them, a hand pulled at her, "Let's go Lena." She recognized the voice as Matt's and allowed him to drag her out of there while she still glared at the green eyes that were looking at her in complete anger.

…

…..

She was sitting back in her seat, breathing deep to control her anger, Matt was running his hand from her shoulder to her arm trying to calm her down, "It's okay Lena."

"They all are the same, delusional assholes, they don't own me or dad or mystic falls- it's my home, I grew up here." She whispered to herself between pants.

"I know Lena, he was just trying to save his reputation at school maybe." Matt reasoned, she shook her head, "No Matt , he had it in his eyes- he looked like he thought the world was under his feet or something, acting like there is no one better than him."

"Elena of course he was going to act like that , don't you see, he's raised the rich kid, rich kid from a family of assholes- not to forget that."

She shook her head, "I wont take this behavior Matt, I am not like my dad to shut my mouth and watch as they ruin my brother mentally and put me in an inferiority complex, no- just drive there Matt, when I say I will, I will talk to Giuseppe Salvatore."

…..

….

Damon was tired of this pathetic clockwork, adding bricks to this mansion and money to the balance, everything was useless at this point, why did he even got into this the first place? This debate and self pity would normally start and the fourth second of him waking up all the way till he closed his eyes, inflicting and taking pain were two things he knew well, he loved being in power of a situation but at the same time there would be a voice at the back of his head that this living was purposeless, no one cared about him, he had material wealth and not real. Honestly he'd be okay with the fact most of the time but sometimes this sudden wave of morality would hit him and make him the melancholic man , who loathed living this way and in that moment he'd think , he's doing this for one person and that's Stefan. While other times, he found moments where he'd think, this is the perfect life for him , getting whatever he wanted, cars and clothes and expensive alcohol- property and then more of it, to the point where he'd think how would it feel to take over this small town or even a bigger town? Suppressing humanity with money and then more money because money heals everything. He turned a page from the book he was reading while sipping on bourbon from his glass when the door to his room shot open, he looked up shaking his head, "You realize you're not twelve anymore right? Why throw tantrums like a little girl."

"Don't start with me Damon!" Stefan hissed rubbing his red cheek , Damon tilted his head, "What is that I see? Four little fingers on your cheek?" he chucked sipping from his glass, "Don't tell me you let a bitch beat you up."

"She didn't beat me up." Stefan seethed , then moved away standing in front of the large body mirror in the room, checking his face, "You sound way too detached for an older brother right now." Damon shook his head, "Umm fine I'll pull her little pigtails if you can't, don't sound like a whiny girl, you're seventeen and maybe you should act like it now." he got up from his seat walking up behind his brother and turned him , holding his chin to see his face, "You should be able to put people in place , especially women."

"Damon you're ideas from the fifties don't work now, the future is female remember, I lay a finger on her and people will come bashing our family name."

Damon smirked, "R-right- our family doesn't have a reputation to begin with , you've been living away for so long, " he sighed tapping his face, "Now you're here and I will teach you our little set of rules, future maybe female but the future is not here yet, there is no one , man or woman who will let raise their voice against us." He spoke with breaks and then turned back, "Old man has been asking for me since this morning."

"Listen Damon , I wasn't done talking," he said rubbing his cheek. "I will listen to you ramble after I see what father wants to talk about."

Stefan gave up with a heavy sigh letting Damon go. The raven haired man made his way to his father's study and knocked. There was something about his father that scared the shit out of him, something- oh he knew what. He remembered being young than he was now and thinking about escaping this hell hole but then he didn't want Stefan to go through with the things he did, eventhough he felt that his father actually loved his second son and wouldn't force things on him, besides Stefan was old enough to make his decisions, yet the knocking voice at the back of his head stopped him from saying fuck you to mystic falls. Guiseppe wasn't nearly bad as he had been years ago, Damon looked up to him in a way, everything he knew was taught by his father to him, he didn't abandon him, he made him strong enough to bear tough times, tackle tough people, his father had made him this person that everyone would bow down to like he was some God damn king and for that he would always have respect for him. Giuseppe was hurt, that was Damon told himself every day in his childhood, his mother had left his father for some common man and that had hurt him to this extend that he would be tough and strong like steel.

"Come in." his father called him in, he entered and took his seat in front of his Father's enormous desk. "What's the issue?"

"No issue, I bought you an apartment complex in Denver, I wanted to get your signatures personally." His father passed him some papers, Damon read the title and read highlighted parts, grabbing the pen, "Thanks but umm I have to ask?"

"It's your birthday next week, I checked it yesterday when I was transferring the gilbert property under your name, so I thought that I'd make up for your lack of trust in your own father." he intended to make him guilty. Damon frowned, "You transferred that property under my name? didn't your friend want that?"

"It'll take a few days to settle the whole thing, I'll need signatures on that too , trust my process." His father closed the files in front of Damon and pulled them back, "I'll have Enzo send them to you or do you want it in your bank safe?"

"Just give them to-" before he'd finish the door opened and Enzo, his best friend entered, "Mister Salvatore, there is a visitor from town who wants to see you."

"Business?" He asked putting away his glasses, "No, uh – some complaint."

"What?" Damon raised a brow, "This isn't some community centre on police station, tell him to go away."

"I did Damon, but 'she' has been arguing outside for 30 minutes."

Damon huffed, "The men of this house are a disappointment to be honest." He got up, "Stefan and now you, lets go see what the hell she wants."

"She says she'd only speak to Sir." Enzo held Damon's arm. Giuseppe lied back , "You know send her in , let's see if community service is my thing."

Enzo disappeared behind the door and two minutes later a feminine voice could be heard behind the door, "This is his office right? If you kidnap me or something, I'll feed you your balls."

Enzo said in an annoyed tone, "Get inside already."

The door pushed open and Damon and his father both saw a girl enter, slim and athletic body, wearing denim shorts and a blue shirt , her hair over her shoulders, she looked at both of them and huffed, "You are the Salvatores I assume." She gripped the strip of her bag and stood near the table , watching the man sitting across from the older one , eye her up to down, she put her bag in front of her thighs taking a deep breath, "Where's my brother?"

"Who?" The older man spoke tilting his head slightly. "Jeremy gilbert, my brother- the one that you people picked up yesterday so my father would write you his property." She said firmly, "When will you give him back?"

Giuseppe turned to look at Damon , who was now sitting back holding the pen he was using earlier as if it was very interesting. Damon spoke without looking up, "He's alive, locked up but alive."

The words made her ball her fists, her baby brother in this hell? In pain and agony while no one did nothing- he was sixteen and unaware of the idea of hurt and being alone. They had pampered him throughout their lives, "How dare you?" she spoke in a low voice but it held a challenge, she looked at Giuseppe, "Let my brother go! You people got what you wanted now it's time you give Jeremy back! I swear anyone of you lowlifes hurt my brother and I'll make sure-"

"You'll make sure?" the raven haired man stood up watching her ironically, "You? Who are you? What are you? How in the world are you going to damage us? Showing up half naked to our mansion with your useless speeches, you think you did something there, your father signed on those papers and I didn't even have to ask for it. We don't argue with women, go send a man if there is one at your little hole home."

She bit her lip, "The same hole home from which you took property from yesterday? If you're doing so well why do you need my father's property? I am here to talk to Mister Salvatore, not his ass licking servants." She pushed him aside and went forward stomping both her hands on Giuseppe's desk, "I'll say this one last time, I want my brother back by tonight and eventually I'll get the land back too because it is ours and not yours! And if I see you or your goons anywhere near my house, you and I will be face to face in court!" she slapped the desk service and turned seeing the man she had pushed earlier behind her, "Low life." She spat and went outside slamming the door close behind her, Damon huffed, Giuseppe shook his head, "She misses her brother Damon, you heard her right?"

"I did." Damon turned from the door to his father, "I think we should drive the kid back home."

"Good you go do that." His father nodded at him and Damon nodded back.

….

….

She honestly had no idea what she was going to do to get Jeremy back but all she knew was that she was going to bring him back, and if those rich criminals wouldn't give her brother back, she'll think of something, like her mother said the police and all law in this town was on their side, maybe outside too. She wiped the tear from her cheek looking at a framed picture if Jeremy and her from his fourteenth birthday. A ring on the phone distracted her and she reached for it, "Hey, yeah I am okay now," she told Caroline when the Blonde asked alarmed. "I heard that guy from the club and you had an argument in the hall."

"Stefan, huh yeah I hit him." She sat back on her bed, "He was being an asshole over his family, they are the Salvatores, I went to their Mansion."

"What?" Caroline asked surprised, "Why Elena, you know how dangerous that was? What if they had caught you like they did with Jeremy!" she scolded her. Elena shook her head, "They can't even touch me Care, I won't let those-"

A sudden bang startled her and she got up in surprise, everything was scary nowadays and it alarmed her, even more, when her mother shouted, "OH GOD!"

She looked outside the window as something was rolling. Her eyes widened seeing that blood-stained person lying in the middle of the road, she screamed, "JEREMY!"

….

….

So guys, that's it, I wasn't posting on this one because I was sequencing some stuff here and there, I hate a cloudy story so that's why.

Tell me if you love it or hate it? Reviews make me excited to write more and write better. Please also check out Million dollar man if you haven't! I"d love to here your feedback. Thank you for the review Amazingaisha, damonlover92, jennagilbert7 , AMM and guest reviewers, I love hearing your feedback.

What should I do next? I can alter my ideas if I get better ones! My idea for this one is a slow burn love hate stuff going on with thrill and mystery in between so love story is not just all you read about.


	3. Gleam in your eyes

Chapter:3

If there could be one thing Elena would name this day, it would be a day spent in Hell, because it was it. She was relieved from the fact that Jeremy was alive, when she had first seen him, covered in blood and bruises-the first thing that came into her mind was that he was dead, there was no way in hell he could be alive with that much bruises on his body, but someone had said between all that wailing and rushing that 'he's breathing'

He was taken to the hospital immediately, Elena didn't know how the last two days had went by, because she didn't eat or sleep-her eyes were wide open and images of Jeremy's body kept flashing in her head, her baby brother who never meant harm to those Salvatores, her teeth would grit at the thought that they were alive and living their best life while causing Jeremy so much torment.

"Elena." Caroline chanted slowly by her side and Elena hadn't even known she was here, in the hospital with Elena till she touched her arm. "Hmm?"

"Jeremy's okay now." she said in a hopeful voice thinking it would give Elena some reassurance that things were going to be fine. They were both outside the hospital, on a bench. Elena sighed, "He almost died Care."

"But he's okay. He'll be okay, things will go back to the way they were." She brushed the side of Elena's face with her hand and smiled, Elena turned to her and nodded, "Yeah they will- we will all go back to being soundless , soulless people who have no self respect whatsoever-who are undeclared slaves."

"Elena you know it's not that way right?" Caroline huffed, "We don't have to live here forever, I always wanted to move with my Dad- to get out of this town, one day we will get out of here."

She shook her head, cold tears ran down her eyes, rolling down her red cheeks, she wiped them with the back of her hand getting up, "I am not getting out of here, I am not going to let Jeremy down, I owe him that much."

"Where are you going?" the blonde stood up worried.

"Relax Care I just am going to see Jeremy." She slowly walked back to the hospital.

When she entered Jeremy's room, she saw her mother stuck by his side, holding his hand. Elena took silent steps to the bed and looked at her brother's bruised face, black and blues all over his skin, scars that were fading but Elena still hissed looking at them. "Jer." She almost whispered. Her mother got up, "I am gonna make a call to your father, can you stay here."

She nodded, ever since Jeremy came back, her parents were giving her the 'silent treatment' after finding out she went to their mansion. She was not looking forward to talking to them as well as their cowardice irritated her.

"Jer."she said a little louder, Jeremy was awake a few hours ago and her mother gave him some fruits, he ate very silently.

"Jer," she said a third time, sitting on the chair by the bed and holding his hand. "Emm." He groaned, opening both his eyes slightly, "I am fine." He sounded tired.

"It's me, Elena." she reached up to cup the side of his face, "You had me so scared there." She bent slightly and dropped a kiss on his bandaged forehead, "Elena." he said after a second.

"Jer- I know what happened, I am not going to let this go." She said in a reassuring voice, he nodded, "It was so dark there- it feels like I am seeing you after a whole life time."

"What did they do to you?" tears started to pool in her eyes seeing how scared Jeremy was, seeing how his eyes were empty of happiness and life.

"I don't know Elena, it was dark- pitch black for many hours and then they came, that's when I first saw after so many hours." He swallowed thick, "it was some sort of warehouse- then he showed up- telling me how disrespectful you had been to them- he ordered the other men to prepare and pack me for home and then they just beat me up, it lasted for an hour but it just-" he started panting, "I felt like I was going to die."

"No- no don't say that." She cupped his face, wiping the tears rolling down his eyes, "He- Giuseppe's son, the eldest Salvatore."

"Damon." She stated.

He nodded.

"Jeremy I will take revenge for this, even if it gets me killed in the process Jeremy, your sister is not going to let those monsters breathe , do you hear me?" she said looking into his eyes, "No one is taking a revenge." A voice emerged at the back of the room, Elena looked back to see her mother standing at the threshold, she walked in, "Don't you see what they did to Jer."

"Because you guys let them!" she exclaimed , "You guys let those bastards walk over us, you were suppose to protect us."

"We were protecting you." Her mother seethed, "No." said harshly, "You were hiding us, if you want to live in the same town as those brutes , by all means- but I refuse to follow suit."

"Right, you want to get us killed right, Jeremy being like this isn't enough for you?" Miranda questioned. Elena pursed her lips at her mother's statement, she shook her head, "This is not right and you know it, you know you're being a coward, you know that what I did isn't wrong and you sure as hell know Jeremy doesn't deserve this."

"Let Jer decide if he wants revenge or not." Miranda looked over her son. Elena pressed Jeremy's hand, "You don't need to be scared Jeremy, if you let this scare you, you'll never be able to overcome any problem in your life anymore, bastards like Salvatore are on every corner of the street, you cant give up."

"I cant live this way Mom." Jeremy swallowed thick, "I cant live in the same town as the Salvatore family, I cant pretend they didn't try to kill me."

…

…

"What are you doing up here?" Stefan's voice broke the silence on the rooftop, Damon looked back from the sky towards the staircase from where Stefan was coming, "Nothing I needed a bit quiet."

"Is it your way of telling me to fuck off?" Stefan chuckled, Damon shook his head, "No I can easily tell you to fuck off whenever I feel like it."

Stefan sat by his side, "So why are you all alone up here."

"I am not alone- I am thinking okay." He chuckled, "You make me sound like some rejected in love creep."

"Are you?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "I am a little surprised you can even look me in the eye after getting hit by a girl."

"R-right." Stefan huffed, "I don't care about that anymore." He looked up at the sky, "Ever since I came back, you seem different."

"Me?" Damon asked. Stefan nodded, "Yeah you look upset."

"Well I am not a bit upset." Damon got up from the ground, "I was busy but if you want we can drive out of town to-"

"Party?" Stefan asked getting up. "Yeah whatever, i was going to say get some booze- Enzo can tag along, he's been on work mode too much."

"Yeah you both look like zombies." He said following him downstairs. "It just means we're being influenced by Giuseppe Salvatore which is an absolute no-no." Damon grinned getting his keys. Stefan texted Enzo as they approached the outside of the house.

"Where are you both going?" Giuseppe's loud voice boomed in the doorway, Stefan huffed turning to him, "What? Don't tell me we have a curfew."

"Stefan go to your room." Giuseppe ordered, "Damon , you look so calm in this crazy situation, it occurs to me you haven't seen the news."

"Why , what's wrong?"

"The Gilberts, that's what-"

"Not here." Damon gestured towards Stefan, "Go get Enzo , I'll talk to father."

"He cant go out." His father repeated.

"Trust me there is no issue." Damon said in a assuring voice following his father to his office. Stefan stood there dumbfounded- then went to get Enzo.

Damon closed the door to the office behind him and stood with his arms across his chest, "I've told you a million times to not discuss this in front of Stefan."

"Damon, do you know what that little bitch is doing?"

"Who?" he frowned. "That girl that showed up here is riling up people against us, she says she will hold a procession tomorrow for us to evacuate us from this town."

"Is that all?" he looked unbothered, "Trust me father, she wont be able to gather people for her little party and even if she does, they cant harm us, you have my word."

"I want you to make sure she shuts up, if there is one thing that can cause a problem it is people standing together and protesting against our power."

"I understand, you have nothing to worry about, I'll have it handled." He nodded and left the room.

…

…

"Come on Jer." The brunette whined as she served him soup, "You're going to starve yourself." She said forcing the spoonful into his mouth, he scrunched up his face, "Elena please!"

"What? You can't stay frozen Jer, we have to be strong." She said in a soft tone, "I know it's hard to get over it."

"I cant get over it Elena." he stated, "Whenever I close my eyes I feel like my wrists are tied like they were- like I am in that warehouse."

"But you're home with us now Jer."she smiled, he shook his head, "I am home but I am far from safe Elena. I don't feel safe anymore."

"I understand." She sighed, "And I promise it wont last forever."

The door got slightly knocked at, Elena turned half way and saw her father come in, "Elena you need to apologize."

"To whom?"

"To Giuseppe Salvatore for whatever you said." He said a bit harshly, "Why did you have to go there anyway, didn't I tell you not to."

"Dad I am not going to apologize." She spat, "He is wrong for doing this to us and you are wrong for putting up with this, look at Jeremy! They almost killed him and they might hurt him again because they just have the cards to blackmail you."

"Jeremy needs to move on , we all need to move on Elena, to live a happy life , we have to stay away from them and whatever doom they bring along with themselves." He tried to touch her shoulders but she moved back, "That's not a happy life."

"Elena you will apologize and you will stop this petition or whatever that you are doing." He said in a loud voice, Elena shook from the high voice but swallowed thick, "I won't, I wont let this go and be a coward, I cant ignore this." She put the bowl of soup on the table rushing out of the room.

….

…

Stefan was hungover from partying all night almost- he showed up to school in late hours, the few people standing in the hallway were giving him weird looks, he shrugged picking up a trigonometry book from his locker and went to class, he bumped into Tyler and he pulled back, "Stefan, hey we wanted to talk about something."

"What?"

"Find me after school." He said when the bell rung. Stefan went to his seat, he could clearly feel something was up, something was going on and he knew like everyone that his family was not completely right, he knew that Damon and his father were involved in shady business but as long as they kept him out he was fine about it, why should he even be against his own family. After the last class, he was all set to go home, he didn't feel like taking Tyler's moral rant and went on to his car when he felt like something hard hit him, all consciousness left him that instant and he found himself approaching the ground.

Maybe a life time later, he felt like someone was talking way too loud , his head pounded with pain, he was groaning from the sting at the top of his head, "He's getting up."

When he tried to move, he felt his arms and legs tied up so close to the thing he was sitting on that it might take every thing in him to move a muscle.

"Where am I?" he asked in a hurt voice. He felt a finger propping up his face, he could see with a blurry vision. "Caroline?" he coughed. Now focusing he could clearly see what was going on, he was tied up and Caroline, Matt and Tyler were watching over him. The room was cold and red lights were lighting up the other wise windowless , lightless room.

"What's going on?" he tried to move but he couldn't from the restraints. "Why did you guys- what the fuck is this place?"

"Stefan just calm down." Caroline squealed suddenly, the door to the room opened and Stefan saw Elena coming in, her hair straight down, wearing a red shirt with some skinny jeans, "Care! What is all this?"

Stefan could hear the wide crowd behind the door Elena closed, he swallowed thick, Elena shook her head, "This is not how we do this? Tyler, whose idea was this?"

Tyler got ahead and held her back when she was approaching to free Stefan from his restraints , "We were going to ask him for help but he wasn't interested Elena, this is the only way we make them agree."

"No it isn't." she said loudly and pushed Tyler pointing at Stefan, "This is the exact opposite of what we should be doing- you guys freaking kidnapped him."

"Yes this is not right." Stefan growled, "You have no idea how dead you all are."

"Shut up." Tyler turned to him then Elena, "This will let them know-"

Caroline sat against the deep freezer on the side, "I already called."

"They will kill us all in cold blood." She spat.

"Damn right they will." Stefan agreed with Elena, then looked at Caroline, "My Father will squish you all like bugs."

"Just let him go." Elena huffed.

"Elena we gathered all these people outside- everyone is here, nothing will go wrong." Matt said with confidence in his statement, "Besides who'll ever check the back of the grill."

Stefan looked around the storage room of the restaurant trying to look for some way out but all he could see was freezers and huge boxes, some opened some not.

"I don't want this." She shook her head , "The people demanding an out from all this bullshit is fine, but kidnapping Stefan is exactly the opposite of what we should be doing, it's wrong- it's what they did to Jeremy."

"They did far worse than that." Matt seethed , "Jer is even scared to look out the window, they beat him to pulp- that too for no reason."

"So your point is that I torment someone the same way my brother has been, that's not revenge-at least not what I had in mind." She pushed Tyler aside to go towards the chair Stefan was tied to.

The door opened again, this time Bonnie rushed inside, "Care! Ty! They are calling."

They all exchanged looks , Tyler grabbed the phone from Bonnie, "Hello."

"Where is Stefan?" They heard a grim voice that ran chill down everyone's spine.

"He's here." Tyler said clutching the phone tightly in his sweaty hand- he signaled Caroline and she nodded tearing off some tape and put it against Stefan's mouth, he moved around but couldn't protest much with his bounded situation.

"You are making a mistake if you think you have me weak and agreeable on whatever." He said in a tough voice continuing, "I am Giuseppe Salvatore God damn it, I ran this town through out my life, I will not lose it to some teenagers. This wont affect me – but this will affect you, if you know your good you'll clear the grill in the next half hour."

"How about you try to move us." Tyler turned to face Stefan, "If you know what's good for you- you'll apologize to Jeremy Gilbert, you'll return the Gilbert's their property, you'll want to move out of town maybe."

"That's not happening, Let my son go and clear this crowd up and I wont take action against you." He warned.

"Sure right after you negotiate with us Mr. Salvatore." Tyler huffed when he heard the bell on the other side, he had hung up. "See your dad doesn't care about you Stefan."

"Damn it Ty, we cant do this." Elena protested. "Yes we can and we will, you think going door to door , begging people to help stand with us is going to help, no way in hell Elena, stay here- Care , Bon we need to go see if the forces stay back or not, no one should know Stefan is back here."

They all rushed leaving Stefan, Matt and Elena in the storage room. Elena shook her head and turned to Stefan, taking off the tape from his mouth, Matt ran across the room holding Elena's arm, "What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?"

"Matt I don't want to fight them this way, we are not criminals, we are people." She reasoned but he shook his head, "But we all did this Elena, one of us stepping back can mean the end for all of us. Just do me a favor and don't let your morals in the way of getting the power that was taken from the people a centuary ago."

"Matt, I cant believe you are saying this, you and Bonnie are so against violence, how can you support this?"

"Because of Jeremy, because of how he was half dead Elena and for what reason? Nothing- he didn't deserve it." Matt shouted.

"And Stefan doesn't deserve this either Matt, he doesn't deserve being locked up, he did nothing." She fought back trying to get out of his iron grip. "This is not the right way Matt."

"Elena-"

They got interrupted when Bonnie opened the door partially, "Matt Sheriff and the cops are all here- lock this door and get Elena out." She closed the door. Matt turned to Elena , dragging her, "Lets go."

"I will but only because I will tell sheriff that Stefan is locked inside."

"Elena are you serious?" He asked frowning. "Do I look like I am kidding?" she seethed.

"Fine- then you don't get to go either." His eyes darkened as he pulled her back to the other side of the storage, ripped a rope from a box , shoving her to the corner and tied her wrists to a pipe, she glared at him, "Matt stop it."

"Elena I cant let you spill this- we will all get convicted for kidnapping, the sheriff doesn't know that Stefan is kidnapped, the Salvatores haven't reported yet, they don't know the students by name Elena."

"Matt untie me right now." she shouted.

He pat her face, "Look you need a time out, soon you'll realize , it's the only way." She groaned as he left her there going outside and locking the door behind himself. She started pulling at the restraints harshly, while shouting, Stefan was looking at her struggle from a far- some what guilty for her situation, he judged her wrongly, his father and his brother were hurting people. People as innocent as her. Caroline, Bonnie , Tyler and Matt were just frustrated people, did his father really pushed them to that extend? He was ashamed of himself for no reason. He didn't hate his family, he could never hate it, his father and his brother was all he had right now.

…..

…..

"The whole town's kids are up there holding slogans, getting mad over that sixteen year old kid." Enzo ranted as he drove speaking to Damon on the phone, "I don't know how this is occurring so much , it was never a problem before"

"It's all because of that one girl." Damon seethed on the other end, finding his keys in his room to get to the grill, "I told that good for nothing Sheriff that there should be no such procession-yet there is."

"Not like they booked it, the grill is at all times filled with occasionally enthusiastic brats." Enzo huffed, "Look you find Stefan okay, I'll handle the Grill situation."

"What do you think I've been doing? Stefan's car is parked in school, some random chick called father saying they have him." Damon spoke into the phone finally seeing his keys on the table alongside a lamp, he picked them up, "I am coming there , just clear the damn crowd."

"That's not possible for now, it's filled with teens." Enzo said in an annoyed voice, "I don't know Enzo- do what you do best, I don't have to say it, when you spot that girl coming out of there, grab her, get her, I don't care what happens, I want her with you when I get there , she knows where the hell Stefan might be so."

"I get it."

"Good." He hung up heading outside.

…

…

Enzo and Sam reached the grill, Enzo stopped the car a little far from the Sheriff's car, "The cops are still here- probably negotiating with those brats, now you go from the back, this place should go up in flames so it's evacuated from people, I'll stand in the front and get that bitch." He handed him a bag with kerosene bottles and a square silver lighter, "Go ahead."

"How do you know the girl is here?"

"The girl is here." Enzo nodded with confidence gesturing for him to go out.

Enzo got out of the car and slowly made his way to the general public watching the cops talk to the teens for negotiation. In about ten minutes he could himself hear the fire at the back of the building. Soon enough a cry broke "Fire! Fire!" and hell broke loose , this was concentration time, everyone was running , the cops were now helping people escape , Enzo's eyes were on every person running away from the havoc, no sign of the brunette girl he had seen the other day.

…..

…..

She huffed when she was tired from pulling at her restraints , they were loose to a point but she couldn't get herself free, a pair of green eyes was on her which bothered her every two minutes , she glared at him, "Just because I don't support this, doesn't mean I am okay with you- because I am not, your family is nauseating."

He blinked once and Elena could see some remorse in the way he looked down at the ground, she sat back against the wall, "I really thought you were a nice guy when I first met you. I even liked you when I first met you, but you don't know what I saw back home, it hurts when someone hurts the people you love."

He nodded, she pursed her lips, "I judged you on the bases of your family, chances are you're not like your father or your brother, but you still stand by them , don't you?" he nodded slightly to which she sighed, "That's what I thought."

She leaned back resting her head against the wall, when a certain smell got her attention , she sat up straight looking here and there, "You smell that, it smells like-" the exact moment a shelf from the side fell horizontally in front of her getting a shriek out of her, at the back of it, flames, which had burned the lower portion of the shelf and like poison, seeped into the storage, everything soon started catching fire- she looked over at Stefan , who was looking around with wide eyes, "Oh my God , NO! HELP ! SOMEONE HELP US! WE'RE STUCK, SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

….

….

Damon got out of the car rushing towards Enzo, "Where is she?"  
Enzo scratched his head looking at the half in flames Grill, "No idea- she's not here." Damon clutched his fist, "That bitch!"

"Relax Damon, we can still go over to the Gilberts, her brother is still a card we can play."

Damon grabbed Enzo's arm, turning him to face him, "She's smart not to be here, she has her brother protected you airhead."

Enzo shook his head, "Maybe she is here."

"Why?" Damon said annoyed. Enzo gestured at the back, a blond haired boy talking to the sheriff, "You don't understand she's in there."

"We evacuated every last one in there." Liz Forbes said ignoring the boy dialing a number on her phone, "No-no sheriff she's in-"

Enzo walked over to the boy held his elbow dragging him from the sheriff, who already had him ignored because she was calling the fire brigades, "He came with the Gilbert girl the other day."

Damon grabbed him by the collar, seething, "Where is my frickin brother? Where is he?"

Matt shook from the cold icy eyes of the man in front of him, he swallowed thick, "He's with Elena."

"And where is she?" Enzo asked doing the math in his head as well.

Damon looked at Enzo then the boy.

"The storage in the grill." Matt choked on his words. Damon shook his head, "You better pray he's alright or you're fucking dead." He pushed the boy to aside, running towards the place in flames, followed by Enzo. When one of the cops tried to stop him , he ripped his from his arm, "My brother is inside and I need to get him." He pushed the man and since everyone knew it was better dead then argue with a ruling family member , they stayed away. The whole place was hell, everything was falling down , orange , red flames everywhere. Enzo broke the back door of the kitchen which was previously jammed and when they entered the storage , Damon could see his brother on the ground, bound to a chair, looking like he struggled with his restraints, if anything that broke his heart was seeing his little brother in pain or hurting. He rushed to him, picking him up, tearing off his hot restraints and tapped his face, "Stef! Stef look at me!"

Stefan coughed into his chest – "Help someone help."

"Yeah I am here, we'll get you out, Enzo!" he called for him and passed his brother to support his other shoulder, Stefan coughed, "Help us, she-" he coughed, "Damon help her." He was able to form a sentence pointing in the other corner of the room, Damon could see a girl surrounded by flames, the sleeve of her shirt on fire. "Take him." Damon passed him to Enzo as he went closer to the other corner checking on the girl and he was damn sure who it was as he slapped the flame away from the sleeve and unhooked her hands from her burned restraints , he pulled her to the center , pushing away the hair from her face, if she was with the people who kidnapped Stefan, why was she tied up? That's the only reason he could give himself as he picked her up the ground , and rushed out of the back door that was broken and burned to ashes, he dropped her body on the ground and didn't give a second look before starting to walk away, she started coughing loudly which got his attention and he turned back to see her fisting her hands , her half burnt jeans exposed her curled up legs, "Water! Give me- someone , water please." She pleaded with closed eyes.

He looked around hoping someone would come and pick her up as well, but as it was the back of the place, it was half dark, no one was showing up, he pursed his lips walking back to the discarded body and slipped his arms underneath her picking her up, she clutched her hands in his shirt coughing and asking for water. When he got to his car , he put her in the front seat and checked outside, Enzo's car was gone, he probably rushed Stefan to the hospital. He reached for the bottle in the backseat and opened it up , he sprinkled a few drops on her face , before making her drink water slowly. She pulled away after some moments , resting against the car seat, "Thank you."

Now what? he looked around to see almost everyone running and doing something to put the fire down, after a while of silence he asked in the lowest voice possible, "Are you okay?"

She didn't respond for a while which got him a little tensed , but she moved a little, he slowly held her chin up , turning on the light of the car looking for injuries, "I am- I hurt here." She held up her burnt hand , the sleeve completely burned and her hand did look very bruised and injured, "Please take me home, please." She pleaded. He held up her hand , looking at how bad it looked right now, then towards her face, he could drop her in the hospital and when she gets better , she could get home by herself. He thought. He got into the car and started it, driving in the direction of the hospital, every now and then his eyes would fall on her, beautiful was an understatement. Long lashed eyes, clear olive skin, the reddest lips he had ever seen, probably due to the pervious fire situation, her lower lip plump and inviting, her hair long and down on both shoulders , a little messed up, every single detail of her body, from her long slender legs to her sharp curves, everything was- he shook his head realizing what he was doing, this wretched girl almost cost him his brother, he shouldn't be 'kind' enough to take her to the hospital, he applied brakes to the car at the thought, and instantly she landed on his side as he had forgot to put a seatbelt around her, her forehead bumped against his shoulder and she moaned in pain, "My body aches so much-, Please help me." she pleaded. He put her back in her seat and put the seat belt around her , her face was suddenly so close to his , that he felt her skin brush up against his, he moved back and started the car again and drove almost mindlessly to the hospital, the sooner this girl leaves the better, she was way too attractive to be around and still be repulsed from.

He took her to the emergency room and called a nurse, "I found her outside the grill , she needs immediate help."

"Do you know any relatives we can call sir?" they asked after a few basic questions, he shook his head, "I don't know- I'll get going." He could feel this wasn't the last time he'd be seeing her, he thought giving her one final look and going outside.

…

…

SO that's it. My writer's block is huge and this was what I could manage to write through it, I don't know I just feel a little down, but I am trying.

What do you guys want? A slow burn because I want the full hate-hate thing going on before we start the romantic ish (That is if I feel like it lol) and yes you can hate someone and be attracted to them right? I mean it happened to me, you don't like someone but you're like, God that's a snack.

I appreciate all the reviews, actually I love the reviews. As always amazing Aisha ( I started reading her stories and the way to a woman's heart is my fav for now- I hope I got the name right) check it out, guys.

Jennagilbert(number) your review always motivate me to write more, thankyou May for the shout out , guys check out her story (In love with the enemy 1 and 2) and fatal attraction, that is my kind of inspo for night and day. Scarlett2112 I absolutely adore her stories and I've read like 3 since I am in law school and sooooo busy but I do read it whenever I am on the road, at night or just when I wanna chillax so thank you everyone, love ya'll

REVIEW?


	4. let's play pretend

Night and day:

Just cold breeze she could feel against her bandaged arm, Elena pulled up the blanket further on her body and winced as her hurt arm bended a bit, she partially opened her eyes and saw how the window was quarter open , letting the breeze in, it seemed an hour closer to sun rise as she could hear some bird chirping, she sat up a little- wondering if someone would come in to close that window. "I am- I am alive" she touched her chest, her fingers rested against her naked neck "My pendant" she looked down at herself, then moved to rest back on the shoulder, her body felt so energy deprived. She closed her eyes again, bringing the blanket over her head as far as she could whist covering her legs. When she dozed off, she remembered being pulled away from flames, from heat into strong, very strong arms-that carried her out to complete silence, like the whole town was dead and gone. She felt like she was in that moment right now, somewhere she had the idea that it was a dream as she could hear the flames in distance and look up in awe at the dark figure carrying her, was it some super hero? she felt like the small damsel in distress being helped out but that wasn't her character, Elena gilbert had her life together, she had courage to face every fear that hit her and right now she was totally depended on this suave stranger as he placed her on the softest carpet of grass, cupping the side of her face, her hair fell around her face and she felt her heart flutter when he brushed her hair away from her face, he was standing right in front of the dying sun and she narrowed her eyes to see his face, "Who are you?" she murmured.

"Guh!" Elena's eyes snapped open and she found herself panting and shivering at the same time, the hospital was more awake now, she could hear steps outside her room, A nurse came inside and on seeing her awake and frightened, rushed to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah i-"she gripped her hair at the side of her head, "I slept for like five minutes and – what time is it?"

"It's 9 am- honey you need rest." She said putting her back on the pillow, "Can you call my parents?"

"We will after you let us know their name and number." She said sweetly then moved to check her medicines.

"What? wait who brought me here?" she asked biting her lower lip

"I have no idea sweetie; I just started my shift right now." she said and Elena had to give up her questions asking for a pen and paper to contact her parents.

night and day*"

Elena pouted seeing Jeremy not touching his breakfast, she had been home from the hospital two weeks from now and had stayed home till her right hand had recovered and no longer required the heavy bandaging and it's changing again and again, which bothered her more than anything. "Jer you're zoning out again." She held his hand over the table and pressed it, "You're home, with us now."

He forced out a smile, "Yeah I know- I just don't think I am ready for school yet."

"Look this will never be easy." Miranda's voice broke their conversation, she was standing against the counter slicing apples into equal shaped, "You have to man up Jeremy."

"Mom." Elena rolled her eyes, "Jeremy is a kid, he's been through a lot, we need to understand this."

"And I do Elena." she turned to both her children, worry lines on her forehead , "But I can't motivate his anti-social behavior."

"I am not anti-social, I am scared." He got up and seethed picking up his bag, "It's scary to think I'll be minding my own business and some guys will just pick me up , hit me and hurt me while you guys do absolutely nothing to stop it."

"Jeremy." His father came downstairs, "That's no way of talking to your mother."

Jeremy huffed, "Please Dad spare the lecture." He pulled the bag over his shoulder and walked to the door like he couldn't take a second more in this house, Elena got up and picked her bag running after him, "Jer! Jeremy listen!" she ran up the distance to him on the sidewalk and panted, "Hey look I understand what's going in your head."

He stopped in his tracks and gritted his teeth, "No you don't, no one does."

"Look Jer- I get it okay even when you think I don't, I do and I am not like anyone else to tell you to forget it, I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"Like you did last time." He raised his brows at her, "I promise you that I am going to put an end to the ruling system in town." Then sighed, "Just please don't take out things on mom and dad, they've lived under the ruling family pressure, they don't understand that they deserve freedom."

Jeremy didn't look convinced rather annoyed, he held his hand up as if telling to stop, "Look Elena I get what you want and it's impossible , it's humorous to a point even, I asked mom and dad to send me out of town , first they were being cowards and now they don't want to send me away. I cant believe you supported them."

"Because you're too young to be alone Jer, Don't you think Mom and-"

He interrupted, "You know what Elena they are my parents, It's a matter of our family." He spat then suddenly realized what he said when her doe eyes grew sad , he moved back and held the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "Sorry look I didn't mean to say what I did, you are my sister Elena, even if you are-"

"Adopted." She completed the sentence and bit her lower lip , he ran a hand through his hair, "Look lena I am already too stressed and I didn't mean it, you know I didn't, I never say that."

"You just wanted to hurt me." she moved back, "I am trying to help you Jer, I am trying to save our family- or in better words save the family that has done so much for me through out the years. Just – uh I'll talk to you when you decide you'll listen and understand what my intentions are." She shook her head and moved ahead to avoid him.

When she reached school she saw her friends around the lockers, both of them indulged in some deep conversation when she interrupted them, "Bonnie you forgot to pick me up."

The dark skinned beauty turned to her and frowned, "What? you didn't text me."

"I did." she said in a duh voice taking out her phone and checked the thread with Bonnie , then bit her lip, "I did text you in my head."

"R-right." She huffed, Caroline chuckled, "You're still a lil cuckoo."

"What?" she asked as if challenging Caroline to say it again, "Caroline okay I might have missed this message but everything else definitely happened."

"Right- the whole princess and Knight in shining armor dreams."

"I didn't say I was a princess- but everyday it gets more real- I was this close to seeing him today." She said showing the space between her thumb and index finger, they started walking to their class as Elena continued, "It's scary- I am in situations okay, sometimes I am surrounded by flames, sometimes I am drowning and it feels so real."

"I feel like that fire really messed you up." Bonnie turned to her and cupped the side of her face, "You need a time out Elena from all this drama."

"Maybe you think the way you think because –"

"because?" she urged Caroline to speak. The Blonde swallowed thick, "You yearn for saving! Ever since all that stuff happened, you feel helpless and this figure in your dreams is just what you want."

She huffed as if it was the most impossible deduction, "I am not looking for saving okay, I am not afraid of anyone."

"Speaking of anyone." Caroline raised her brows and Elena turned around seeing Stefan at a ten feet distance, looking at her apologetically like he had been all this time, she turned back, "What's his problem?"

Caroline shook her head, "He needs a fist through his head."

Bonnie held Caroline's wrist, "Slow it down Care, Stefan hasn't exposed our asses for what we did to him." She whispered. Elena shook her head going inside the classroom, Stefan walked up to the two girls. Bonnie stepped forward to stand in front of Caroline, "Golden boy, why do you keep staring at us?"

He sighed, "Look Bonnie I am sorry okay- for whatever happened."

Caroline frowned, "You're apologizing."

"Yes because I was wrong, because I thought everything that my family did was fair in a way since my father runs the Mayor's office more than the government does, just having all that control- I forgot it's wrong, seeing you guys so hurt really-"

"So you understand? You understand the oppression we have to face." She asked flatly. He nodded, 'And trust me I've given a piece of my mind to my family about it, I will no longer stand by them, as soon as I graduate I am moving out of town, completely cutting my ties with them." He sad sincerely, "I just want everyone to feel that I am not going to be the one you'll be standing against, I'll be someone who will support you guys."

"I-uh." The blonde stammered on her words, "Stefan look, what we did I know in no way was right. It was screwed up." Bonnie instantly added, "But everyone of us was frustrated with them after they hurt Jeremy."

"Yeah I understand." He smiled, "You guys can hold me hostage again if it'll help."

Caroline broke into a laugh, "Are you- no we wont do that." She bit her lower lip looking at Bonnie who raised a brow at Stefan, "The grill just covered some damages."

"Yeah I saw on the way here." He commented. Their smiles faded a little as Tyler passed them and held Caroline's arm, "What are you doing standing here talking to him?"

She widened her eyes at him as he pulled her to a side, "Seriously Tyler, don't ever pull me like that again." She muttered angrily and moved away, "And stop being a dick all the time."

"Caroline *ring* *ring* he's the bad guy." He said it loud deliberately so Stefan would hear. Bonnie rolled her eyes, "He's on our side Tyler."

"Since when?" he seethed.

"Since I realized what trouble my family is putting everyone through." He came forward, "I mean no harm Tyler , it's the only reason I never opened up my mouth against you guys, I want you guys to know I am a common man of this town, not some ruling family rich kid." He pursed his lips then forwarded his hand towards Tyler, "Let's start over."

Tyler's black eyes moved around their Little circle of friends and seeing Bonnie nod and Caroline give him a reassuring smile- he felt like in the 90's movie moment and shook Stefan's hand.

nighy and day*

"You're going to work here?" Elena asked hopping to sit on top of the counter, Stefan grinned cleaning the milk stained blenders, "Yes"

"How? How are you willing to give up everything for this- this little life." She bit her lower lip actually focusing on her dimunitve existence, he looked up at her, "It's small but at least I don't have red on my hands Elena. I felt that for a microsecond that day, one moment of talking to you, seeing how it must have been to see Jeremy so hurt, it just knocked all blocks inside me and I rebuilded, the new me didn't want to live the way I did, I promised myself If I got out of that fire, I'll change." Silence fell between them and Pearl entering broke the silence as she brought out a check board, "We're closing in twenty dear, just hurry up with these okay?"

He nodded and washed the last of the blenders, he wiped them with a towel and took of his apron , when Pearl went out, Elena jumped down the counter, "Where will you live?"

"I rented this room behind a garage." He wiped his hands and then ran a hand through his hair, "It's amazing there- the window is so cracked I don't even need an alarm in the morning."

She chuckled, "Stefan you don't have to torture yourself."

He shook his head, "I almost died Elena. This was a reality check, besides I need to man up, I needed to get out of that hell anyway."

"Hell?" she raised her brows, "It's a huge lavish hell."

He turned his head to her as they left Pearl's restaurant, "You don't know the type of place that is, the only reason I ever stayed there was Damon."

"Your brother." She stated. He nodded, "He was everything I looked up to, was." He said with a hint of sadness. She couldn't believe that anyone would idealize such a human being who was so tainted, whose evil knew no bounds. Stefan kept going, "He brought me up, I know how everyone's scared of him, you probably hate him."

She didn't say anything, she didn't want to hurt him right now when he had no one.

"But I don't hate him, maybe he's good at playing that part because he never gave me a hint of how dangerous he could be." Stefan chuckled humorlessly, "I mean he's very affectionate with me."

She forced out a smile, "Affectionate." Her mouth scrunched up. Stefan huffed, "I don't want to think about it, lets talk about your brother, he looked a bit down when I saw him at school."

She nodded, "He is still despressed , he wants to get out of town as well but he cant as Mom and Dad don't want him to obviously." She shrugged.

"So you don't want to get out of town." He leaned against the door of his car, she nodded, "I don't want to leave forever, this is my home." She widened her hands and giggled, "I mean I want to go to travel but I feel like I want to come back."

"You'd want to with the Salvatore situation." He gave a fake pout to which she rolled her eyes, "Hey I said it's my home, Salvatore will have to move out."

"We're being way too confident for an eighteen-year-old." He said tauntingly. She stood up straight with a poker face, 'Don't underestimate me, once I want something I get it."

"Is that right princess?" she heard a dark voice that ran chills down her spine, They both turned from their positions to see where the voice came from in the dark parking lot, string steps from the left path that lead to a inclined road , Stefan clutched his fists, "Damon."

Elena could finally see his moon lit face, his silver eyes were boring into her over Stefan's shoulder , she stood on a side indicating how she didn't need someone else to defend her, her features tightened remembering Jeremy's bruises, the cuts on his body, the side of his face had been bleeding, the way he'd wake up in the middle of night screaming for help.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked in a rough voice.

"Come home Stefan, enough of this – I gave you weeks to cool down."

"I don't want to cool down." Stefan frowned, "I am never coming back home okay."

"Stefan listen." He seethed.

"No, you listen Damon, this is my decision, I don't want to see you and father ever, I don't want to hear about you and I am sure as hell that I don't want to be associated with you." He spat, Damon's face fell for a second , almost too disappointed and she didn't know why she felt sorry for a second before she grabbed on to her previous disgust against him. "This is all her doing." His silver eyes now directly focused on her and they were very dark, his face so cold when he looked at her, his eyes filled with so much fire she thought he'd burn her alive just by looking at her, "You and your pathetic family are responsible for his rebellion."

"Oh don't blame it on her." Stefan got ahead, "It's your fault okay, it's your fault I almost died! It's your fault everyone hates me."

"You airhead! This girl and her procession group kidnapped you." He gritted his teeth. Elena couldn't take it anymore she shouted loud enough for him to look away from his brother back to her, "Hey I didn't kidnap him okay! I am not a monster unlike you."

"Look stay out of this, you have hypnotized this moron with I don't know what, but your boring moral speech is going to do nothing here, so get going." He raised his eyebrows at her then turned back to Stefan holding his shoulders, "Look you're not abled enough to be by your own yet okay, we have a lot of people that can harm you." He looked at Elena, "For their selfish use."

"Yes Stefan you already know about my illegal consumption of property business don't you?" Elena said in a taunt.

"Look." Damon closed his eyes in frustration and moved Stefan aside, Elena's heart picked it's pace as he stepped towards her, "I went easy on you because you're a woman, don't mess with me."

She huffed, "Bullshit! Be my guest and do your worst." She folded her arms across her chest, "I am not scared of you."

"because you don't know what I can do." He cocked his head to a side, "I didn't even touch your brother and he shivers for a good fifteen minutes before saying my name." She bit the inside of her cheek, "You'll pay for that."

"Oh I like paying." He blinked, "Keep this in your little head." He spat pushing his index finger against her forehead causing her to move back slightly, "Stay the fuck away from my brother."

"Arghh." She growled launching her fist at him which he simply caught with a raise of his brow, "See?' She shook her head kneeing him in the groin instantly, he left her red fist with a hiss and moved back , Elena fell back slightly, Stefan ran to her and pulled her up shouting at Damon, "What's wrong with you?"

"Look Stefan I am not kidding when I say this, get your ass back home or else this girl wont be seeing the last of me." he moved forward and held her chin between his fingers propping it up to him , Stefan struggled to push his hand away but couldn't, he looked at her right in the eye, "You are fucking with the wrong guy, trust me I don't want you to be all alone in this town , away from your little family, but do not provoke me."

She tried to move herself back from his hold, cringing from his touch , she ripped her body from Stefan's hold and moved back, "Do your worst."

He looked over at her sudden ruffled appearance , her loud tone and turned around to leave, Stefan shouted loudly, "I am not coming back Damon, stop counting on it."

night and day*"

Elena lied in her bed writing in her journal how everything went down today, she hated this man, with every cell of her body she wanted to demolish his rule, destroy him. Why was he so frantic? She shook her head , if he was a monster he shouldn't expect all of them slaves, she could be as much of a monster as he was. The sudden knock from Jeremy's room startled her and she jumped forward thinking how she was a coward in private, she got and went towards the bathroom door unlocking it, There Jeremy stood, eyes bloodshot and teary, he leaned forward and hugged her tightly, Elena could feel how his body was shaking with every sob, his fingers dug into the back of her shirt, Elena could feel how his neck and back were sweaty and his shirt almost stuck to him due to it.

"Jeremy what happened?" Tears filled her own eyes as she parted to see his face, she cupped his sweating face, "what's wrong Jer?"

"I am scared." He choked out the words, "They'll find me again."

She shook her head, "No-no Jer, come on in." she pulled him inside her room and made him sit on her bed, brushing the wet strands of his hair away from his face, "It's okay Jeremy, you don't have to be strong right now."

He nodded breaking into sobs, "I feel like I am going to die."

"No that'll not happen Jer."

"You cant guarantee Elena." he pursed his lips, "I am not safe, I don't feel safe, I feel like death is all around me."

"Jeremy I understand." She nodded, "But it's not death, they're some low lives who took advantage of the fact that you were weak, that doesn't make them strong."

"I am not afraid of the beating Elena , everything was just too, too dark." He closed his eyes, "I just , they had me feeling weird things, whenever I am alone it comes creeping back."

"Jeremy we could get you started on therapy." She held both his hands, "Honey breathe." She patted his back and helped him for the next few minutes to normal his breath, he had stopped crying by now, looking up at her, "Is therapy going to kill the ruling family?"

"No it'll help you with these sudden attacks you have." She sighed, "Look." She cupped his face, "I promised you that I'll drive these people out of here and I stand by it, once we prepare a good case against them-"

"It'll not work Elena." he said hopelessly, "It'll never."

"You're going to be proven wrong." She walked to her laptop on the table , she opened a Welfare page opening up a profile, Jeremy resisted hard to roll his eyes as Elena proudly displayed, "This woman will help us."

"Katherine Peirce." Jeremy read the words on the screen, "Chief executive at HRW." He read then shook his head, "What's that going to do?" he snapped.

Elena huffed, "This woman has filed a lot of cases against them , if anyone who hates them more than I do can be her, I recently emailed her and she is more than eager to help us , her and her team mates will be here next week, we just have to form a plan with them, the documentation of the property isn't done yet , we need some good proof to make a solid case."

"R-right" Jeremy pressed on the words, "Okay so how are you going to get the property, didn't Stefan already leave that house, if you ask him now, he'll think we're using him."

"Stefan will not find about this." She said in clear words, "Look I still don't trust him, he – he's family with those people, he loves his brother, I've felt it."

"So you're saying he might leave us half way." He raised a brow. Elena nodded, "Yes because whatever happened, they are brothers, and if a brother can make me go nuts enough to apply for this, Stefan can rethink morality as well."

She opened the other tab on her laptop and Jeremy's mouth fell open as he saw the internship form she had filled out to work in Salvatore corps."

"I saw them three months ago, school was opening internships in the newspaper office, some media work, pet centers, small businesses, I rechecked and it's there Jer, must be a sign."

"Are you nuts?" he almost shouted, but she gestured him to keep it low, "Are you nuts?"

"It's just a basic to business six months thing." She rolled her eyes closing the lap top, "Relax."

"Relax? Elena this is dangerous, the man and his son, they know you okay! Why will they let you in?"

Elena got up on her feet , putting her laptop back on her desk, "Giuseppe's reputation is suffering due to the family's drama, small businesses in town like easy packaging and transport are refusing him business , let alone the in town sales are less to zero, for his reputation with the recent events as they are now realizing it's not a homely company, he's desperate , we'll extend our hand of friendship , dad wants me to apologize and I will, I will request to serve him showing him how sorry I am for my behavior obviously."

"It's not as simple as it seems." He warned.

"It is. We just have to steer clear Stefan's brother , he's an extreme investigator." She sat back on the bed holding his hands, "Calm down Jeremy and trust me when I say you're safe."

night and day*

The man looked at her through his thick glasses and then down on his desk, he turned his head to Grayson , who had his head down in defeat, no matter how much it bothered Elena she was going to resist the urge, "It's nice to see her back at her senses, after all she knows there has never been an escape."

She didn't reply.

"Elena this town might just be named after us right?" he raised a brow at her and chuckled, "I have controlled all the offices that function this town and not just this town- the towns in links, Roseland, Greenville" he went on and on, "I put piles and piles of money and force to ensure it's me whose order is taken, the little reputation damage is nothing for me, so don't think of this as some-"

She interrupted , "I am not here to surrender, I genuinely felt sorry, this argument took us to damage, whether it's your reputation or the Grill burning down." She pursed her lips, "I shouldn't have been overly sensitive about the situation since the start." It hurt to say the words.

"It's fine , probably a PMS thing." He rolled his eyes and Elena wanted to smack his face so hard. He chuckled darkly then took out a paper from the desk, "Look at what Enzo delivered yesterday, he gave me an exclusive copy of your registry at our internship program." He grinned at her father thinking highly of himself , Elena bit down on her lip to fight her own smile, "A girl interested in how to do business more effectively and efficiently."

Her father glared at her and Elena . even though wasn't looking his way felt his eyes burning through her skull, "Mr. Salvatore she-"

"Well she can." Giuseppe grinned, "All though we rarely pick girls, but credentials are good, she's a straight A kid." Inwardly thinking of many ways to ruin her life for causing him the slightest of inconvenience.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore I am grateful."

"I'll personally guide you through this Elena." he looked down at the file in front of him, "Now if you people don't mind."

Grayson got up, "Thank you for your time sir."

He nodded without looking at him and Elena and her father went out of the room, she opened her mouth to say something but her father snapped at her, "We'll talk about this in the car Elena." his steps hard and fast and he went ahead of her , Elena bent down to fix the buckle on her heels when she saw a pair of feet standing in front of her, as expected, she looked up to see those silver-blue eyes looking at her, she grinned standing up straight, "Good morning."

"What are you doing here?" his jaw tightened, the smile from her face didn't fade from his scary tone, she flipped the hair away from her shoulder, "You like paying right?"

His brows raised as she passed him to go ahead , confident and bold.

"You're making this fun, but let me tell you it's un-necessary." He said the last word in a sing-song tone. She didn't turn walking straight ahead.

AN

Hey guys I wrapped up Million dollar man and was kinda bored and sick so wrote this ahead? Do you like it love it? Hate it? Let me knowwww

Thankyou to everyone who reviews, Hisdelusionallover, scarlett2112, jennagilbert7, amazingaisha , guest reviewers.

I read Scarlett2112's story 'the day the clowns cried' guys check that out it's truly a masterpiece, and if you want a cute little De story check out April Mariah may's in love with the enemy (sequel) its cute, good and keeps you wanting more.

Help me with ideas for this story and give other story suggestions too , one shot or long ones.!update: i updated this about five times as separation lines between scenes are not forming idk what's the problem sorry tho

Review?


	5. Tasting rivalry

A/N:

Soooo I started writing a new story "Her man" and the response was so good, at least for a newbie like me, when I wrote Million dollar man I'd get like 2 to 3 reviews per chapter so now that I am getting like 12-13 per chap, that is pretty awesome. BUT that doesn't mean that I'll ignore my original "night and day." so maybe I'll update this before it or not, don't really know. I do a happy dance for each review legit, so do review if you want to make a 19-year-old introvert happy.

Now to the story.

CHAPTER:5

Elena ran a hand through her wavy brunette hair as she searched for more info on her given task, which was finding competitive strategies. She was given a small room on the third floor, which was still very high, she was strangely scared of heights. Katherine wasn't still in town to direct her but her working here did mean she was one step further than the enemy right now, any clues were going to help if she managed to get her hands on them, from what she noticed , Giuseppe rarely showed up in a day, but he'd show up every other day for long hours, the man who was in most control of things was Enzo, who acted like an assistant to Giuseppe, but she had noticed that the man would hang around with Damon a lot. Damon travelled most of the times on Giuseppe orders, but Elena knew he was watching her every step. Three out of five working days he'd be at the office. One thing that really was suffering was school and her time with her family, her Parents were mad at her, her performance at school was suffering because she was putting way too much effort to the work Giuseppe assigned.

She packed up her stuff at about 8'o clock and went out the door, the corridor seemed quiet today and it was causing shivers to run down her spine. She picked out her phone and dialed Caroline's number to distract herself, "Hello Care."

"Hey Lena, what's up?"

"I am just going back home , this office looks like a horror house today." She huffed, her shoulders eased from there previous clenched position, "Elena , you missed girls day out again, Bonnie and I went shopping today and we already decided our decade dance outfits."

"Man I know how bad that sucks but these dried dead flies are just waiting for me to mess up. I am not going to give them a chance." She rolled a stand of her hair between her fingers as she walked downstairs.

"so did you find anything yet?" Caroline asked her. "Nope. I am waiting for them to just relax you know, that's when I'll strike , when they least expect."

"Stay safe Elena."

"I am safe."

A sudden sound startled her and she turned around , looking back to check, "Someone's still here."

"Elena, you're okay right."

"Yeah I am fine but uhh Mr. Salvatore." she swallowed thick , then spoke hurriedly into the phone, "I gotta go , later."

"but-"

She hung up and stood straight in front of Giuseppe, "I wasn't expecting you here."

"Neither was i." he cleared his throat, "But it's convenient , I wanted to speak to you."

Elena nodded as he directed her to an empty cabin, a door was opened behind her and she saw Damon before she entered followed by Giuseppe, un-usual how both of them were here today.

"We will be expecting our very important investors by tomorrow, I want you to assist them, explain our intentions and our building plan for their brewery industry which you might be familiar with after some little research." He sat on the chair behind the table, Elena nodded, "Sure."

He opened up the case he was carrying and took out a file, "We have been partners with these investors too, they hold a good 40 percent, and to earn their trust , I have decided on some things , things that you will make sure are carried out efficiently."

She held the file from his hand and winced as he grabbed her wrist suddenly, "Elena."

Her teeth gritted and she cringed inwardly, he didn't let her hand go, getting up from the chair, "It's nice to feel a breath of fresh air, I haven't encountered challenges in a long time."

"Pardon." She tried to pull her wrist but the man was stronger some how despite his old age, "I know why you are here, I know what's going on in your head, despite what you say or do but this is me giving you a full chance Elena , try."

"Try what?" she asked acting clueless of what Giuseppe was hinting at.

"Try to destroy me, find a scandal, do your best Elena, and when you fail- because there is going to be no incy wincy spider conclusion here Elena , you will be forced , oppressed beyond anyone in Mystic Falls to practice what i command." He spoke firmly, "Just like your father does, just like anyone in this town does, honestly no one's to blame, I am a cruel asshole, what?"

"Sir." She clenched her free hand at her side.

He walked across the table and pushed her down to lean against the table holding her wrist in a tight grip, "I am and don't for a second mistake me for a man with remorse, my own two sons struggled to adjust with me , but did I change? No, just because Stefan is deluded right now, doesn't mean he wont come back. You have no points gained for turning him against me, Understand?"

"I-uh , I don't have any idea-"

"You have , go ahead – do what you want." He left her hand and went out of the cabin, Elena pressed her sore wrist, "Asshole." She turned to the file , her hand had dropped after he suddenly cornered her , she read through the instructions, the appointment letter.

She held her hurt wrist and held everything tucked under her other arm as she walked outside, she saw Damon standing in the corridor, "Really? I had a really great day and now I am just bumping into assholes."

He looked down at her sore hand , the way she was holding it, he cocked his head to a side, "You look ready to give up."

"You'd wish." She shrugged as she started walking, he blocked her way, "So I assume Father gave you responsibility regarding the Michaelsons, because no one else seems to have a clue."

She nodded, "I am just so lucky."

"You didn't have that before going in." He snatched the file from under her arm and she hissed, "Owh."

He opened the file and read through the pages while she waited for him to finish so she could go home. "Let's go." He turned around still reading, she gave her hands up in air in surprise , "Seriously."

He walked outside and she followed him, "Where's your Father?"

"He left."

"I thought you came together." She asked standing infront of him , but he went the other way, picking out the appointment letter, "yeah he never taught me how to ride a bike." He stood in front of his black Mercedes, "I cant believe."

"What?" she raised a brow.

"Klaus fucking Michaelson , that's what." he held the appointment letter, "Father is playing some game , Klaus is the new managing director."

Elena faked a pout, "Aww did Daddy take your candy Damon? You deserve it."

"I deserve that post, just like you deserve working on the project that took your land away and caused your brother all that trauma." He held her other hand and kept the file on it, She bit her lip, "Well it drove your brother away from you too."

"You seriously have an issue if you think my brother is going to live in that rat hole for the rest of his life." He snarled. She shook her head at him and started walking the other way when he called her, "Elena wait."

She narrowed her eyes, his voice sounded some what respectful, she had to laugh, was he going to ask for a favor?

She turned around and walked back the few steps, "What?"

"Torturing me couldn't be the top of your priority list." He stated, then gestured to her hand, "You wouldn't take that much shit for it."

"What if I would?" she said in a teasing tone.

"You're not that petty." He shrugged, "Tell me what you want- other than driving my family away from the map of the earth."

"I want my property back." She said with her chin up and confident. He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, "That can eventually happen."

"If there's going to be a deal, give me a deal right now." she said shaking her head.

"What can you do anyway?" he smirked, she rolled her eyes, "I can get rid of the Michaelson's , they may be potential clients and existing partners, but we all know what that is going to do, reduce your importance by a huge percentage Damon, now if I were you and had spent twenty four years in slavery of my own Father, I would be pretty pissed that he's an asshole who doesn't give a shit about me, in fact Stefan stopped giving a shit, you're all alone and the only thing that keeps you going is business , so I don't think you'd wanna lose it to some British dude."

His face became stiff and Elena for a second thought he'd go ballistic on her now, but he didn't, he nodded, "What are you going to do?"

"I will figure it out, but you will go against your father's orders for once and return me my ancestral property." She licked at her lips and stated firmly, the sudden smile playing on her lips bothered him, what was she going to do to ruin Giuseppe's plan, and how on earth could he trust this teenager whom he already knew , hated him. "How can I trust you?"

"You just have to, nothing to lose." She tilted her head to a side. "So, deal?"

"Deal."

(-NNDNNDNND-)

"You did what?" Stefan said loudly hurting her ear drums as he drove this car, "Elena everyday you get yourself into a new mess."

"What? this might be a good move Stefan, your brother has made me a deal." She reasoned with him, trying to gain his support on her plan, he shook his head, "Elena you can not expect anything for my brother, let's get that straight , he's a stubborn man just like you are a stub born lady- and if some how , the earth is off it's axis and Damon plans to go through with his end of the deal- how in the hell are you going to get rid of the Michaelsons. Like you promised."

She bit her lip, "I am working on that, but you know I did search up these people a lot in the last few weeks and they haven't been doing too great, they had two massive deals in Germany, where they failed to deliver their product and stopped any transaction for return of the money, mostly that's what they do- they plant companies here and there , get a bunch of money hungry investors and then they fail their project, don't give investors their money back and woosh."

"But Dad has known them for years Elena, you know , now that I know my father he might be even partnered in it."

"I didn't say it was confirmed , it's alleged- but if we get some proof , show it to Giuseppe that these people would screw with him, he'll give them up and second best to Klaus should be Damon for him." She sighed.

Stefan stopped the car in the parking, "And what about making them realize of their mistakes, is taking the property totally your focus."

She turned to him, taking off her seat belt, "No Stefan absolutely not. That's going to happen." They both walked inside the airport and he offered to get them drinks while she stood in the waiting area, the flight had probably landed and she would be here soon. Elena checked her phone to see the woman's picture, and a minute or two later saw a slender brunette , wearing a black suit with a white shirt under her coat, her hair up in a French bun, wearing cat eyed glasses walk out from the security gates, she waved at her, "Miss Peirce, Here!"

The woman nodded and smiled , she took off her glasses and walked towards Elena, after a formal hug she parted and greeted her, "You must be Elena."

"Yes ma'am I am so grateful for you to be here and help me."

"Don't mention it, it's my job." She patted her shoulder, "You're a very brave girl to be standing up against these people, normally no one wanted to be a witness."

Before Elena could talk further, she heard Stefan's voice, "I got you a soft drink, is that your friend?"

He gazed the woman from her toes to her head, "I am Stefan Salvatore."

Katherine frowned, then looked at Elena, "I know that- um Elena."

"He's my friend." She added sheepishly, "Stefan this is Miss Katherine Peirce., Chief Executive HRW , based in New York."

"So you're telling me he's cool about-" Katherine was talking but Elena pressed her hand , shaking her head slightly, which went un-noticed to Stefan.

"Cool about?" Stefan raised a brow. "About you driving us to town." Elena added. Stefan frowned but let it slide as Elena handed him Katherine's luggage, "Less talk more work."

The car ride was awfully quiet, Stefan knew something was up, this woman cannot be Elena's friend visiting town, she was easily older, about his brother's age, she looked mature and professional, he found himself peeking at her once or twice, her hair were so shiny, her attire was so decent- he didn't see many girls look this put together. Elena coughed loudly seeing his green eyes wander on Katherine's face.

"So um Miss Peirce , why are you in town?" Stefan asked looking in the back view mirror.

"Uh um nothing much, I had some pending business and I knew Elena- so I thought I'd meet her too." She bit her lip in confusion, Stefan grinned, "How are you and Elena friends? Don't mind me asking, I mean- you are a little , though you are a very beautiful woman but um a little older than Elena."

"Stefan." Elena blushed, "You shouldn't ask women about their age."

He shrugged, "I know , I didn't mean it that way, no offense Miss Peirce you are very attractive , just a little mature to hang around Elena."

Katherine giggled, "Thanks for the inappropriate compliment but Elena and I are quite the similar humanitarian type, I don't really mind if she's seven years younger than me."

"So you don't have any age irks, by the way I turned eighteen like five months ago." He said cheekily. Elena palmed her face, "You're embarrassing me Stef! "

"Don't be embarrassed Elena I get hit on a lot." Katherine sat back in the back seat, "It doesn't work on me anymore."

Elena looked at Stefan and he had a playful smirk on his face, "Damn it , I have to bring on the spray on deodorants , the ladies go crazy for that."

"I wouldn't depend on it." Elena chuckled, "Just take the car to Tyler's place."

"She's staying at the Lockwood's?"

"Yup." Elena said with a popping 'p'. "Please don't stalk her." She added quickly.

"Pop culture says it's attractive.' He shrugged. Katherine shook her head, "So is a restraining order. All the celebs get it, super trendy!" she said with fake enthusiasm, Elena laughed at his poker face.

(-NNDNNDNND-)

"Why are you here?" Enzo asked Damon as he came walking into the office as if he had someone to kill, "I heard Klaus is taking charge today."

"Yes but-"

"I wanted to see it, are they here yet." He said taking the stairs up instead of waiting for the Elevator, "Yes but if your Father wanted you here, he would have invited you for the meeting."

"But he didn't, he knew I'd make an issue, he didn't know that I was already aware of this bullshit that's been cooking here, honestly Enzo, I wouldn't expect you to not tell me. You're siding with father slowly, knowing how desperate-"

"Siding? The fuck does that mean? I am not siding with anyone, you know he'd kill me if I go against his orders and he said to not tell you."

"This is betrayelbetrayal you know." He turned back to look at Enzo, "And you my friend have taken on it."

"Stop being so dramatic dude." Enzo followed him as he passed the conference room to the cabin area ahead, he could hear a feminine voice speaking as if giving instructions, he knew that voice , Elena gilbert- there were very few and far woman in this company anyway.

"This is where Mr. Salvatore had set the plan to be Sir, we sent the architects before the weekend and the prints that we received from Mr. Elijah Michaelson , we did some alterations and work on site is-"

Damon went ahead and opened the door, he knocked on the glass window fitted in the door, "Good morning."

"Mr. Salvatore ! I was just explaining some progress with our mutual project. Do you mind?" she said in a made up soft tone, Damon shrugged and entered , closing the door on Enzo's face behind him, "Not at all. Continue by all means after I say my Congratulations to the new MD."

Klaus stood up from his chair, he looked royal in his gray sit , with a pale in contrast shirt, a dark tie, his blond hair falling on his forehead which added a little casualness to the otherwise formal look he had, "Damon, haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yes four years ago, presumably before your pharmaceutical scandal took you to jail in Berlin." Damon said plainly and sat on one of the chairs infront of klaus's desk, Elena snickered , then covered her mouth with her palm, Klaus sat back on his seat and rolled his eyes, "Lawsuits come and go, maybe you aren't aware of that, then I cant blame you, you haven't worked outside your father's business, and here to you're not a top notch, I get your bitterness." He gestured Elena to hand him the blue prints, Elena handed the file, leaning down to explain it to him, "The alterations that we did aren't approved by . Elijah Michaelson yet-"

Damon interrupted them, "I know Father has hired you because there is something he wants to keep away from me, hiring you means- he just wanted to win a brownie point from you, I don't care about that, I know that you are aware what it is that I am being kept in the dark about Klaus, I am not going to ask you because you are not stupid enough to tell me." he said picking up the crystal décor ball from the table and moving it around in his hands. "I don't give two fucks about this cabin."

Klaus smirked, "And it shows, the agony that you are going through, I definitely don't see you more than a whining child, it's obvious- right Miss Gilbert?"

Elena pursed her lips as Damon's eye shifted to hers, his intense blue eyes piercing into her brown orbs, she tucked her brown wavy strands behind her ear, " Mr. Michaelson I can come in later?"

"No it's perfectly fine, I am leaving.:" Damon announced getting up, "I am leaving but soon you will be leaving." He pointed Klaus's way.

(-NNDNNDNND-)

It was almost time to leave, she had missed school today for the great MichealsonMichaelson visit and it hadn't went totally to waste, it looked like since they came into picture collecting proof was going to be much easy, Damon hated them and the feelings were mutalmutual on both sides, she could definitely benefit from their rivalry, she sat at her table for some rest when her phone beeped loudly and she picked it up exhausted, she didn't have this number saved, yet she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Elena come downstairs, we need to talk." His voice was grave but smooth at the same time, she frowned, "Damon?"

"No! it's Santa Claus." He said annoyed, then she heard him groan., "Cant even say that anymore."

"Wait, I'll be there."

She went downstairs through the almost empty corridors into the parking, she could see the black car walked up the distance, she knocked on the window, the window lowered down and she leaned lower into it, "What?"

"Get in the car."

"I am not getting in the car, you get out." She said taking offense on his orders, he narrowed his eyes, "What are you? Twelve?"

"One of us is." She said in a lower voice, he rolled his eyes as he got out of the car, "You could have just gotten in the car and made this easy."

She shrugged, "Excuse me for not believing in kidnappers."

He chuckled as he walked across the car towards her, "You're afraid of me aren't you?"

"I thought you'd get a hint by now Damon, just because I am negotiating with you, doesn't mean I am scared of you." She spat, he took a step back pretending to be threatened , he raised his hands in surrender, 'Okay buffy , bring it down, good girl."

"What do you want?" she asked folding her arms across her chest, he grinned, "I want you to work on your side of the deal."

"I am."

"And there is more- hear me out." He said , "But I don't think we should talk here."

"I am not going anywhere with you." She stated clearly. "fine- fine, how about you take me somewhere where we have the privacy to discuss plan demolish Michaelson."

She looked at him for a good minute , he wasn't going to put her in danger of any sorts, could he? But he was in desperate need of revenge from Klaus, from what she saw, how his eyes blazed with hatred looking at Klaus. Well he looked at her the same way exactly.

"Fine. Follow me." she said in a made up 'tough voice' as she took him towards her Car, a warm red Chevy sonic, She gestured him to sit in the passenger's seat as she sat in the driver's seat, driving out of the parking space, she could feel his eyes were constantly on her, as if he was focusing on a specific facial expression, his body facing forward but he was looking her away by turning his head to her, grinning for no reason at times, she shifted in her seat, "What's so funny?"

"You look uncomfortable." He pointed out , "Do you have a safety weapon on you?"

"Why? Why would I need one?" her voice shook a little and chuckled turning his head away from her, "Ha mission accomplished."

"Really? That was your stupid plan? Freaking me out?" Elena asked glaring at him.

"Relax Buffy I was having fun, you said you weren't scared of me, and now your legs are shivering." He gestured to her quivering legs underneath her knee length skirt, "You are an asshole." She said, he ran a hand through his hair laughing lightly, "Takes one to know one sweetie."

"Are we ever going to talk about why you are giving me your precious time." She clenched the steering wheel, suddenly applied the braked and the car stopped near the Wickery bridge, he nodded, "It's about a woman associated with the Michaelson brothers, Katherine."

(-NNDNND-)

IMPORTANT NOTE:

One of the recent friends I made on Fanfic, MariahAprilMay after reading one of my stories wants me to adopt her story "forget me not." As she is getting hate for abandoning it, I don't know much but I read the story and I thought maybe I'd be able to give it an ending, I'll upload whatever she sent me (the past chaps) and work on it when I get the chance and good inspo, which would be soon don't worry.

I am on such a big writer's block that it was difficult af to write this, I tried my best tho and it's kind of a filler, who wants DELENA bonding in the next chap?

Check out Her man if you haven't

REVIEW?r


	6. You can def be my baby blue

Water was sparkling beneath their stares under the bridge as they stood there, Elena's arms across her chest, as he talked, "Katherine is Elijah Michaelson's ex girlfriend, she works at HRW, Brooklyn girl, a while ago Elijah and her were all set to be engaged."

"So why didn't they get engaged?"

Damon turned his face to look at her, "Because she didn't want to marry him, that's what I've found out, she wanted to get her hands on the Michaelson files, their dirt- she got it all, however Klaus being Klaus caught her mid-way and she had to escape."

"Why would Elijah be involved with someone from HRW in the first place." She shrugged, Elijah was a smart man, he wasn't the type to be lured in to this dangerous association so easily, Damon smirked, "Well we have to give credit to her convincing skills maybe, she might help our case, Elijah might still be smitten with her, because that was years ago, bring in the 'redeemed' Katherine for him." That was the plan, that will drive out that family? "What?" she snapped, "That is very likely to work, why would you think she would be interested in playing candy for Elijah, she did for HRW before, what's going to be her reason now?"

He chuckled evilly, "Like hell she did, I bet it was to blackmail them, we can pay her that's no issue, issue is she hates me."

"Who doesn't." Elena muttered, he bit the inside of his cheek looking at her, "Look Gilbert you have to put aside our differences, we're sharing a common ground here."

She even flinched at the thought, "First of all we have no differences, it's my protest against your behavior."

"What about my behavior?" he asked with a raised brow, her jaw dropped at his question, "Have you ever met you? You're a ruthless narcissist."

Silence fell between them, she fisted her hands nervously and tried to look away from his rigid face, after a long moment, he rolled his eyes, "I don't care about an eighteen-year old's judgement."

"Do you care about anyone's judgement for that matter? I know that deep inside you know you are wrong." She pursed her lips, "It's right there on your face."

"You know nothing." He claimed with a smug smirk.

"If you weren't ashamed of it, Stefan would know about all this before he left, but you are ashamed of yourself, because you know-"

"You know why don't you take the wheel on this plan Elena, maybe that's where we would actually need your brainstorming skills." He held her wrist, pulling her close, looking into her eyes coldly, getting his point across, "I don't care about anyone's judgement or whether anything is right or wrong."

"I hope you're telling me and not yourself." She spoke above a whisper. She saw him let out an exasperated sigh and let her wrist go, "Go home."

(-NNDNNDNND-)

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Elena asked Katherine as she was steaming her dresses, "About my personal life, it had nothing to do with this case Elena." she said politely and smiled, which somehow seemed fake to Elena, she got up from the couch and walked to Katherine, "Why are you really here Katherine? Is this your personal grudge with Damon?"

"With Damon?" a look of annoyance crossed her face before she shrug, "I don't hold any-"

"Please Katherine , be honest with me." Elena pleaded, The curly haired woman turned to her, "Well he was the one who told The HRW about my relationship with Elijah, and then they had kept me under investigation for the longest time, he just didn't want me to investigate his dirty work."

"But why would you be with Elijah?" she asked making Katherine sit on the bed next to her, "Because he was my case for the longest time, however it didn't went how I planned it, we fell in love." She sighed, "Then I didn't want to do what I planned to, but before I could ever tell him Klaus exposed me and then he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Oh."

Katherine nodded, "Umhm, however we are here to rid this town of-"

"No Katherine, we need to take a different route, the Michaelson brothers before the Salvatores, I think the only way it's possible if we take on the previous plan, Elijah is easier than Klaus is."

"Of course he is, money was never his top priority, he's different than Klaus." She pursed her lips, an expression of sadness crossed her face. Elena tilted her head slightly to see her, when Katherine felt Elena's eyes on her , she shrugged, "I don't know how that is possible, we can only break the companies apart by any misconception between the two, Klaus has always been selfish and he is going to mess up somewhere like he did with a company in Germany."

Elena bit her lower lip, "But what if he doesn't ever? We cant wait forever. I need to make Giuseppe feel like Klaus is a threat to him."

Katherine stayed quiet, than she got up walking, "I feel like I am stuck Elena, if Klaus and Elijah are here, it definitely means that our work isn't going to be easy, but since I am a member of the HRW, I'll try to get an idea of the company being planted here and maybe get some information on it, hopefully as they aren't saints, there will be things to put a stop to, maybe we can corner them for one thing." She went to get a navy blue bodycon dress and held it in front of the mirror against her body, Elena tucked her hair back, "I am working at the company so maybe I can help."

"What?" she said surprised and turned her head back, "and I find this out now?"

"Well I really didn't get a chance to tell you actually." She pursed her lips. Katherine shook her head at Elena, "You realize that after everything Giuseppe will try to torture you right."

"I am aware, I wanted him to have the exact mindset when I applied, I just wanted to get close for information." She explained, "This was the only way."

(-NNDNNDNND-)

All the land was cleared up for construction, and Elena was there with Elijah to check the progress, he was busy with the engineers and the planners while she was trying to study the boundary on the map. The areas were marked where the boundary of one ended and the rectangles was not just two or three, about fifteen, it would take the front of the town. It didn't help that her father's property had been in the middle. She bit her lip marking it. "Gilbert!" the sound shook her and she knew it was Giuseppe. She folded the paper and walked over to him and Elijah, "She will help you." Giuseppe nodded at Elijah, "My father will show up next week and he says that we might run the advertisement already."

"I think it's way too soon." Giuseppe commented, "However before Michael comes to town, I'd want to have a meeting about this with you and Klaus, together." He emphasized , "Other than that Elena will surely cover for the day."

Elijah looked at her for a brief moment before shaking Giuseppe's hand. Both him and Elena watched him go till Elijah cleared his voice, "Miss Gilbert I hope you've get the approvals signed from Niklaus." She reached into the folder and took out a thin orange file, "Yes I did Sir."

Elijah took the file from her hand and studied it, Elena noticed the frown lines on his forehead, it looked like he was off, but then again she hadn't seen him 'so lively' , the guy just kept to himself, like anything didn't matter to him , to think about Katherine and him made her feel weird , Katherine didn't seem like someone who would be easily impressed and this man had done it. Suddenly, he got a call and he stopped studying the file to reach into his pocket for the phone, "Hello- yes speaking."

There was a brief silence on this side till she saw his expressions turn stony, he clutched the phone tightly before a "hmm- okay." Then he shut the phone, he shut the file, "Damn it."

"Excuse me?" she asked softly, he shook his head, "Give this to Steve and go back, tell Niklaus that we already have an inspection session coming our way."

"Oh." She took the file from his hand, he looked way too infuriated, "You know what, I am going to talk to him myself."

(-NNDNNDNND-)

She was standing aside the separation in Klaus's office , acting like she was arranging past records, the voice were almost narrow to none but pressing her ear against the wall she could still some conversation between Klaus and Elijah.

"She can do nothing." Klaus waved off the thought, "I've grouped up a few idiots in this town , Lockwood, Smiths , Campbell, Stewart- hell we're right here in the Salvatore company, they will cover up for us." He said further.

Elijah chuckled humorlessly, "That doesn't stop her, she doesn't give a second fuck to family names, everyone is going to find out."

"They will eventually and by that time we will be out of here and the person highlighted will be Giuseppe- I am coming to terms with him, he says no one in town goes against him no matter up, he'll fake a story of being frauded, we split everyone's good- besides the project is in the bastard's name." he rolled his eyes, "Stefan Salvatore is on the paper for this and that is approved by his 'caretaker' Damon." He snickered, "That son of a bitch is going to see nothing but bars- an electric chair if we get lucky."

Elijah coughed, "You know what you're sick, That Giuseppe Salvatore is sick, if he doesn't care about his sons, he might betray us too."

"Well we'll screw him too if it comes down to that, trust me, Katherine is not a big problem, I can get rid of her in a snap." He said in a cool tone, Elijah flinched, "You're not going to hurt her. If you do I'll not be a part of this."

Klaus groaned in frustration, "God damn it Elijah, when are you going to move on from that HRW whore?"

"We have our priorities Niklaus, I have made that clear so if you can respect mine-"

Klaus spat, "This is the reason every conversation with you is so nauseating, go fuck yourself." Elijah wanted to say something but clamped his mouth shut, "The feelings are pretty mutual."

Klaus rolled his eyes as Elijah went out the cabin, Elena pulled away from the wall to pretend marking the files when Elijah passed her, Klaus called her from the other room and she heard the bell, she hurried to his room with a fake smile on her face, "Yes sir?"

"Get me a strong Coffee and bring in Morris's files." He ordered in a firm tone as he sat straight in front of the laptop.

She nodded, "Sure." She sighed as she left the cabin, She could see some structure forming, but if they were going to leave the town anyway why the land consumption?

(-NNDNNDNND-)

Elena stopped her Chevy out side Pearls and got out to enter the crowded place, Grill was still recovering and every high schooler had taken to this place as the new hang out, how ever she was here to meet Stefan, who surprisingly was still motivated to work here.

"Hey." He greeted her with a wide smile at the counter, "What can I get you?"

She huffed, "A strawberry shake now that you ask, but what time is your shift over again.?"

He grinned, "ehh in twenty minutes but what's the deal Miss Gilbert?" he winked at her, she gasped and hit his arm playfully, "I need to talk to you about the case."

He rolled his eyes, "Arghh can we not always talk about 'the case.'." he turned back to call her order inside, Elena sighed, "Look I wish- but you might want to hear about this, I don't know who to tell this."

He frowned then nodded.

"Hey Lena." Bonnie walked over to her and leaned against the counter, "Where are you all the time?"

"Just busy with work, tell me about it." She groaned, she took her shake and walked with her to the side with Bonnie"Honestly I've been missing out on so much, I am the worst."

Bonnie huffed, "Come on, don't be so hard on yourself, you're trying to accomplish something, it comes with a prize."

"Of course it does." Elena shrugged, "Where are Care and Ty?"

Bonnie pointed to the bathroom area, "Probably making kids."

"Eww." Elena scrunched up her face, "You gotta keep the TMI memo Bonnie."

"So what is up with you and that Hottie?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows towards Stefan. Elena narrowed her eyes as she sipped her drink, "What do you mean?"

"You totally were warming up your ovaries for him at the club remember?" Bonnie smirked. Elena almost spit up her drink, "Okay that was months ago, at this point we are more like, platonic friends."

"No way, you see the way he looks at you, he definitely wants you." She motivated but Elena scrunched up her face, "Ehh he wants everyone, you'd know if you had a conversation with him. He even likes Katherine."

Bonnie snickered, "I mean who wouldn't, she's freaking hot."

"Okay whatever, I don't like him that way okay." She said in a defensive voice, Bonnie's jaw fell and there was a moment of silence in which Elena sipped her drink when Bonnie asked her, "Ummm is it about that weird dream guy?"

Elena stayed quiet , Bonnie laughed this time, "Elena it's just a freaking dream. Why are you pushing away this hottie for Mr.knight in shining armor that doesn't exist."

"I don't need to hear it from you, I know it's not real and will you please stop asking about it in front of Caroline, she harasses me for it God damn it." Elena gritted her teeth, "I don't know, I have this feeling, I just keep thinking about him." She blushed but clutched her drink, "I know it's not real okay but that near to dying experience, it has moved me- you know how stuff with Mom and Dad is, Jeremy isn't over his accident, and thinking someone secretly cares about me other than God gives me a good feeling."

Bonnie shook her head, "Under that circumstances, a fireman would care too."

"It was different, it was gentle- once in a life time experience, like I spent a separate life, you get me?" Elena tried to get her point across but Bonnie stared at her blankly, "I mean if it makes you feel happy it's okay, but the sooner this idea shifts-"

Elena nodded, "I know, the better- don't worry , I wont show up to our senior prom with an imaginary partner."

"Thank God." She let out an appreciative sigh, Elena gasped, "Since when do you care about prom? I feel like you are spending way too much time with Caroline."

Stefan waved at her from across the room and she waved back, "Okay I gotta go."

"Go get him." Bonnie said enthusiastically and Elena shot her a dirty look before walking to Stefan, "Let's go."

Once they got out of the place, she shivered at the cold wind as they started walking to her car, "Okay I heard something from Klaus today, he wasn't talking to me but I heard."

"You over heard?"

"Ahuh something like that." She turned to him, "Is Damon Salvatore your legal Guardian?"

"Uhh yeah." He said shyly, he ran a hand through his hair, "Not many people know this that we both are half-brothers."

"What?" she blinked with shock.

"Yeah we share the same mother- Lilian Salvatore." He looked around to avoid her eyes, "Is this information necessary?"

"No uh I am sorry." She blinked, "If I made you uncomfortable."

"See that's why I told you." He sounded a bit frustrated as he took a step further, then back to her, "It's not your fault."

She didn't say anything as he continued.

"If it's anyone fault- it's my mother's, she fell in love with my dad while still being married to Giuseppe Salvatore, I don't know what happened to him, however she still left us later on, father says she's dead to us. Father would have accepted me- if Lily had stayed back, that's what I think- I didn't even want to come back home, I lived with my maternal uncle till Damon wanted to bring me home and he took over the guardianship, well that's over since I am eighteen." He pursed his lips.

There were so many questions in her head but one thing was quite clear, "So your shares in the company?-"

He interrupted, "Father never intended to keep me in the company affairs, Damon insisted on those shares for me, he practically forced me down Father's throat." He laughed lightly and shook his head, "He used to say we'd work together once I come back from college and for the longest time I wanted to be a part of that company and make him proud."

Elena shook her head, "I don't think so Stef, look maybe you have a wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" his features tensed.

Elena bit her lip, "Well I think Damon just wants to involve your name in to blame a scandal on you ,even though you aren't even a part of the company."

There was complete silence between them after she said that and Elena thought she really hurt him, but he spat, "Are you nuts?"

"Stefan I know you-"

"No-no Elena." he let his hands up in surrender, "Please, just don't go on assuming things about him, I know you think the worst of him but he would never put me in danger."

"Stefan I know you are in shock but do not stay in denial, it isn't the first time that I told you something which you didn't like but was true." She said trying to touch his arm but he moved a step back, "No I will never believe this, whatever you say cant be true, I know my brother better!" he said in a loud voice before walking away from her , she followed, "Stefan listen to me-"

"No Elena please." He snapped as he walked to his car.

(-NNDNNDNND-)

Dark thick black clouds everywhere and not like the ones before a rain, but after a fire- a blazing fire that ended just at her foot and even though she hissed from the heat she couldn't move her body away from it, she was bounded. She could smell her boiling blood and it was making her cringe, she moaned as she threw her head back, sweat drops trickled down her temples as she closed her eyes, crying quietly against the ground. Then like swift wind she was picked off that burning ground into tight embrace of strong arms and she knew she was saved. She looked up from her heavy lashes as her arms clutched the soft material of his shirt. Soon the fire was gone, the spicy smoke was eliminating from her airways and she felt actual peace, not death but peace taking over her every nerve, calming her down. "You okay?" the voice so smooth.

"Yes." She replied with a smile on her dry warm lips. Then there was a touch, so foreign yet so familiar, a hand lovingly brushed against the side of her face and it caused her half- sore body to rise back to life, too real- "Ahhh!" She jerked forward and found herself out of breath on top of her bed, she sat up properly, her chest still heaving beneath her camisole and she turned her back to see the violently vibrating phone under her pillow and frustration piled up in her, why did she have to wake up? It was twelve in the night!

'Damon'

The screen read.

She gritted her teeth, as she picked it up in her sweaty hand "Really? Now? don't tell me you are an insomniac!"

She heard a chuckle on the other side, "Enzo told me Father told you to 'help' Elijah." He put the emphasis on the word 'help'.

"So?"

"So plenty, I know you know something since you were a bubblegum stuck in their hair all day long, the reason you drove your ass down to Stefan."

"Are you following me? Because you don't need to, since it's not the first half-assed thing-" she spat

"Shush shush Gilbert. I want to know what you know." He said in a sing-song voice, " and then you can go back to masturbating, which I apologize if I interrupted."

"You mother-" she clenched the phone, "Don't ever talk to me like that or this deal is over."

"Ooh you are acting fierce- hmm something tells me you have some boiling headlines." He said with his unaffected excited tone.

"Can we talk over the phone, I really don't want to see your face." She said brushing her messy hair with her fingers as she got up the bed.

"Sure go ahead." He sounded focused now.

"I don't think any land is needed in the project, Michaelsons were talking about moving out of town soon."

"Moving out or running away?" he asked in a curious voice, "What were his exact words?"

"Just that, there's going to be an inspection as a Drug and Chemical company has been decided on to be planted and Elijah was pretty upset, he talked to Klaus about it and he said that he has a bunch of business men such as Lockwood, Campbell, Stewart – people like that in town to get him through this inspection, even Giuseppe and then Elijah said something about Finding out and Klaus said that everyone is going to find out eventually when they leave town." She repeated the conversation she heard.

"Hmm is that everything?"

"Almost." She splashed some water on her face, keeping her phone away, "Katherine would soon run some inspections."

"You got her that soon?"

She bit her lip, "I just informed her and she was interested." She lied and heard Damon sigh, "You are actually smarter than I thought, what did she say about the Elijah thing?" a blush crept up her cheeks but she shrugged it off.

"She didn't say anything, but I don't think she will do it." She walked back to the bed and sat on it. "Don't count on it."

"Oh I have a backup." He sounded wicked.

"You're gonna wear a wig or something?" she chuckled at the thought, "You might wanna get a closer shave too."

She didn't hear a voice on the other side and she rolled her eyes, "Seriously though, do not ever call me at this hour again." And hung up on him.

(-NNDNNDNND-)

"Hey Elena!" Matt waved at her from the other end of the hall way and rushed through the crowd, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She was pushing her excess books into the locker as she was preparing her bag, 'Yeah what's up?"

"Are you busy? Tomorrow?" he asked with glimmering eyes. Elena raised a brow, "Why?"

"Just a bunch of stuff, I haven't really made up to you for-" He got quiet and Elena realized he was mentioning the fire accident, she nodded, "Oh, Matt listen I know you didn't want me to-"

"I know you understand Elena, you understand a bit too much." He sighed, "But I really wanted to take you out."

"Take me out like a dinner date?" she narrowed her eyes , standing against the locker to face him.

"No with a sniper! Of course a dinner date, I know you are too busy for this but I really want to spend some time , make up for my screw up and you know-" he blushed, "Maybe just talk."

She pursed her lips, "Oh you don't need to, really."

"But I want to, I don't know how many times I've tried to ask you this year, but this – I just knew I had to walk up, apologize and even do what I wanted to do all year long- ask you to dinner with me." he said grasping onto a little confidence, he didn't sound flustered anymore. Anytime someone would ask her out the dream would just come flashing in- why? Bonnie was right, she was going crazy over personal mental stimulation of this heroic figure.

"Yeah, why not, it sounds cool." She gave him toothy smile as she stepped back a little, "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great." He gripped his bag tighter and Elena chuckled at how nervous he was acting, she got ahead and messed his hair, "Don't act like that, dork."

(-NNDNNDNNDNND-)

"Really Liam?" she kept her voice steady but this jet black haired man at her office was really creeping her out, She tried to walk across him but he blocked her way, when Elena walked to the Elevator he followed her inside and she clutched her hands, "Look I'll punch you so hard if you don't leave me alone!"

"I don't remember saying anything." He raised a brow at her sounding cheeky.

"Yeah except that you brushed against my ass several times this week, this is a huge freaking office can you please not do that."

"Why don't you report that to Enzo or umm Giuseppe Salvatore?" he taunted blocking her way out again. Everyone in this office knew how much Giuseppe paid heed to things concerning her, she groaned, "Why don't I report you to Miss fist here and Mr. Knee right here." She said as she quickly kneeing him in the groin. He cursed as he pushed her back, "Bitch!"

"Liam stay away!" she screamed as he reached for her and grabbed the back of her hair, "Who do you think you are?" the tall man pushed her against the Elevator wall, Elena kicked her feet against him but he gripped them and she screamed as he slapped her across the face, a shriek left her mouth as she tried to land her fist against his rib but it wouldn't move from his grip, she had never felt this helpless as he pushed his body against hers and tried to crash his lips against hers. "Ahhhh!" She shouted, "Let go of me!"

The Elevator had stopped for a third time and when the door parted. He pulled away from her quickly and she even hated this moment more when she saw Damon enter the elevator, She tried to stand up straight, and then slowly leaned down to grab the discarded folder. Liam was giving her 'I will kill you eyes' and she clenched her teeth looking away from him, It probably looked like something else and the thought made her disgusted, this disgusting person was going to think she was disgusting- she didn't dare look at him and see the 'oh I caught you' look in his lewd eyes, no fucking way.

As soon as the fifth floor arrived she rushed out of the Elevator, this wasn't even her floor, she just needed to get away, the tears started to run down her eyes as she managed to get to walk out to the balcony on the back and sat down on the bench, winching and sobbing. Giuseppe would never take notice, he would be glad she felt this dis-respected and Enzo, he worked for Giuseppe not for the employs.

"Here." A tissue paper was passed to her and she looked up , ashamed to see , she was caught sobbing like this.

Damon was holding a wooden tissue box , from which he had pulled out two to three tissues for her, she churned her teeth to see he was the one who interrupted this moment she deserved- empty of the snarky behavior of his, regardless she took the tissues from his hand and wiped her eyes and her eyes found perfect opportunity to cry more and she shuddered as shivers started to run down her spine- what if that man-

He silently held the wooden tissue box in front of her and she pulled out more tissue papers, wiping her tears, biting her lower lip to not make sounds or crying loudly, "Thanks." She blew her nose on the tissue and pursed her lips into a tight line but broke into sobs again.

"Come on." He said above a whisper and she shook her head.

"Come." He said in a persuasive tone , offering his hand to her, she got up thinking she wasn't going to win as she followed him to a cabin , which was three rooms away from the balcony. She sat down on the chair almost lifelessly, he took the folders from her hand and placed them on the glass table in the middle of the room. He walked over to her and held her chin up, "Your eye is swollen."

She didn't reply just looked away from him.

He walked over to the cabinet in the periphery of the room and took out a box , he kept it on the table aside the chair she was sitting on and took out a wet disinfecting wipe. "Look at me." he instructed. She sucked up her tears, "I am fine."

"Elena." His voice had the tiniest tinge of concern and she looked up after a sigh. He rolled up the wipe and like a compress, pressed it under her eye, She hissed, "Ow no no- this is the worst." She pushed his arm away.

"You need a little pressure on it." He said as he resumed to press it against her eye and she groaned, "I am so going to kill that asshole."

He pulled the compress away after some minutes, "Just go home and rest for the day."

"I have to arrange your father's meeting with the Michaelson brothers so-"

"I'll make sure to let my father know of this situation, just get some rest." He said plainly, her lips parted in surprise, why was he being so kind?

She bit her lip, he didn't look like he was going to take no for an answer, "I uh- can you pass this to Elijah?" she picked out three to four files and kept them on the table, she tucked her hair back feeling heat rush to her cheeks , he walked forward and stand aside her, "I'll make sure you don't see him around."

She turned her head to him and felt like she froze- his face, stiff as always but as if his eyes, they hold shreds of some type of feeling, like he was 'sorry'. She nodded slightly, "uh i-ah okay." She was really out of words, he sighed as he picked up the files, "If you wanna fresh up before leaving, the restroom is over there." He said and left the room. She stood in the middle of the room, completely clueless , out of words and actions, the last thing she expected had happened, the last person she expected to comfort her, tried to comfort her.

(-NNDNNDNND-)

A/N:

Hey guys I wrote this chapter a long long time ago , like a month ago but I was super anxious to post it, thinking what you guys might think- this story is hard to write so I hope you guys like it, also this chapter is DEDICATED TO JUSTYNA. She loves this story so I thought 'bitch get over your anxiety and post the damn chapter'

Hope you guys like it.

REVIEW?


	7. It's a fact,kiss kiss!

Maybe it was the most difficult night in her bed, she was just tossing and turning and all night with disturbing images in her head and voices, just voices. She'd do anything to learn the art of 'getting over things.' Tonight, however it was almost impossible at this point. She sat up grumpy in bed, she had been in her room all day, maybe everyone was right, she should go to therapy. At least once. The whole grill incident followed by the Liam one, she wasn't fine now. She sat against the headboard, her arm almost involuntarily reached out to turn the light on and soon she found herself writing in her journal. Liam, fire, Jeremy, Stefan – Damon.

She stopped when she wrote his name a few times between those lines, some how unable to associate him with the word, Selfish , caveman, crude and crass. Today he wasn't any of those. She clenched the pen in her fist and gritted her teeth at just the thought of calling herself 'judgy' for previously writing hate notes about him, her journals filled with confessions that if he ever went missing and this was read by the police, she would definitely be the top suspect.

she slid down the headboard and lied on her pillow as she recalled the moment between them today. So humiliating her and making her cry wasn't his motive, she was lost in thought , simpering for some reason when it all came back to her, NO! NO ! Jeremy. She shook her head burying her face in the pillow.

(-NND-NND-NND-)

"Mind telling me what is going on?" Damon said entering his father's office and standing a feet or two ahead of the door, "It's as if the Klaus and Elijah own this place father, this is intolerable and you know unfair towards me."

"I haven't kept you out Damon." Giuseppe looked up the book he was reading and lowered his reading glasses, "Have some patience boy."

"So what's the idea with this, why don't you include me?"

He rolled his green eyes, "You sound like a woman honestly, with all this don't ignore me stuff you have going on, not that I owe you an explanation but I want those two to have confidence in us, for our better interest."

He scowled as he pulled a chair and sat down looking at the window, "Woman." He huffed, "Speaking of which, that girl-"

"Gilbert girl."

"Yes, I get your dislike , trust me she annoys me too but with this sex offending it's just, she's a kid." He tried to ignore Giuseppe's astonished stare, "Her brother was a kid."

"Okay whatever, I just don't see a point in pushing her there, I don't like it." He said with great difficulty, Giuseppe smirked, "Is Damon Salvatore changing rules for a woman?"

"Rules is not attempting to rape a girl child." He spat, now confident to look at Giuseppe, "You tell them to stop, give her work, send her difficult places but-"

He laughed, "Don't make her cry Dad I cant see that."

"Stop." He said firmly, "I know our rules father, it's making people remember who we are, but this just is crossing limits and even if it's any woman, aren't you the one who says that woman are weak? Easily manipulated and easily silenced so by rules that, and I do not want to be associated with anyone who is going to cause that kind of trauma." He bit his lip, "I fired Liam, he didn't say you told him to did what he did, but I know you did."

(-NND-NND-NND-)

Elena was putting on mascara when she heard the doorbell, even though she didn't want to now, it was a promise, she had to, Matt was waiting downstairs probably, she looked at her appearance one more time, her hair were half up, half down in curls, she had used a little black eye shadow to smoke the crease of her eyes, her lips nude pink glossy and cheeks had a faint blush, she had put on the red velvet halter dress that flowed over her knees and paired it with mid calf black boots, she headed downstairs after taking her bag and found him talking to Jeremy in the living room, "Hey I am ready."

He turned around and gave her a huge grin, "Wow you look good."

Jeremy huffed, "So when are you coming back?"

"Never." She hissed jokingly as she gestured Matt to go, Jeremy gave her a tight lipped smile, "Stay safe Lena."

"I will."

When they got outside she was puzzled seeing Matt's usual mustang 2005 wasn't there but a red Chevy impala, "Woah- what's up Donovan?"

"Dad said he did a few investments here and there."

"Impressive." She smirked as she ran her hand on the roof of it, "So where are you taking me?"

"Mm I was thinking there's a point on the hill, they have a few restaurants there, trust me it's Malibu in mystic."

"Sounds good." She said and took a step back as he opened the door for her, "My lady." She giggled at his sudden grave voice and sat inside.

He got in and started driving, said a few things which completely went over her head, these days she was just lost, "Matt turn the A.C off, I wanna slide the window down okay?"

"Sure." He said and pressed a button, the window swiftly slid down and waves of cold wind hit her, but they weren't , each touch of it was soft, she slowly rest her arm against the frame and enjoyed the slight darkness of the environment. She felt a touch against the back of her head, she looked over her shoulder to see him looking back at her simpering, she sighed and gave him a smile, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing- You like the view?"

Oh she loved it, it felt like she was dancing with the wind, like every cell of her was being revived, her eyes on the bluish-blackish ombre of the sky, she let her hand out, "yeah, thanks for bringing me."

"The pleasure is all mine." He mumbled but she heard it and nodded.

"I am sorry Elena, for that day, I would have never-"

"I know you're sorry Matt." She interrupted , "I know you'd never deliberately do what happened." He nodded, "Huh all I can say is that you're – huh very beautiful." She turned a little and held the wrist of his hand that rested against the back of her head, she squeezed it as reassurance, she could feel he was leaning closer, suddenly the car didn't feel like a comfortable space, this was Matt, he wasn't a predator, she told herself as she found herself frowning, before he could get closer she pushed him- it all happened in a moment. A growl, a rush of wind, "Matt WATCH OUT!"

"OH FUCK!" he lost control.

The fast rotating car, she screamed seeing the car was rotating by the edge of at least some height by now, she clutched the belt and ducked her head when she heard the glass shatter, closing her eyes, by the motion, the car was rolling down. The havoc lasted for four minutes, she knew she was alive but how? Her chest heaving as she tried to lift herself up, "Matt! Matt!" her voice and her rushing breath was the only sounds in the car, she felt her sore muscles screaming as she turned to see him, his eyes shut, bleeding from his nose and his head, she gasped , "Matt!"

She swallowed thick as she reached for the door on her side, the door was jammed, her vision blurred from the spicy tears in her eyes, "No-No!." she hit her fist against the door, then her hand went to her seat belt, she unbuckled herself and threw her half body out the window, which was still a little up at base, "Arghhh."

Fabric tore maybe at the back of her dress as she got out, she rolled outside and breathed a sigh of relief, she crawled shivering to the other side and unbuckled Matt's belt, the door to this side opened, she sighed pulling him out with all the strength she could, the smell of petrol was getting stronger as she dragged him against the rocky and grassy path to the side. She turned him over and tapped his face, "Matt! Answer me damn it!."

She tried to get him to wake up but his bleeding wasn't stopping and she knew that couldn't be good, she pulled out her muffler from the bag and tightly tied his head with it, her eyes landed on her phone that had escaped her purse, her hands shook as she dialed the Mystic Rescue team's number, "Hel-hello me and my friend were going up on this mountain area outside town, eh we got into an accident, can you please send an ambulance urgently."

She could feel the signal was weak.

"Ma'am can you please tell me your name and location right now?"

"Just outside town, I am Elena Gilbert, my friend Matt Donovan was driving the car and it got out of his control-"

"Excuse me Ma'am I'll have to put you on hold."

She turned around to check on Matt, as she waited, eventually they hung up, she groaned calling again, "Hello I called like five minutes ago-"

The call cancelled.

She groaned, what the hell did this mean? She sat down near Matt's lifeless legs and huffed, she couldn't take him home, she couldn't drag him to hitch hike.

(-NNDNNDNND-)

"Hey I left you a message which you seem to ignore Stefan, this is really not your character so be a good boy and pick up my call, I have something to talk about." Damon spoke on his phone and sent the message to Stefan, he tossed the phone on his bed and went over to the book shelf in the corner, he picked up the 'Pride and Prejudice' early edition copy he had and walked back to the sofa by the window, he sighed, he picked out the book mark and started reading where he left off, something didn't seem right, colorless life was more colorless without Stefan, if Stefan were home, he would still be here, reading or drinking or both, but him not being here made it just- non tolerable. The one thing his mother left him was Stefan, and he had always prioritized him. Stefan didn't understand that, he was too held up in being 'perfect' according to Mystic falls hero standards.

When the phone ring he set the book aside and got up to walk to the bed, but the name flashing wasn't Stefan, it was the reason Stefan was gone, in this moment- he really didn't want to hear her voice and be more angry than he was at her. But why would she call him? Last time he remembered the hate was mutual, even a little more than his, she was fire.

"Hello?"

He heard rushed breathing, defeated voices, even a little crying, "The emergency number isn't picking up my phone and Tyler is on a fucking vacation, I am stranded outside Mystic falls, with a man who might be dead, I need your help."

He narrowed his eyes, "Bold of you to assume I'd help."

"D-Damon please I really do need it, I know you're not heartless." She begged, oh fuck, he had wanted to hear that defeat so bad and here it was. "Tsk tsk tsk." He enjoyed the misery as he lifted his thumb to hang up.

"I thought you might say that- look there something I haven't told you Damon, it's big."

He frowned as he held the phone to his ear again, "What?"

"You come help me take Matt to the hospital I think your father has banned my fucking 911 calls or something, I tell them my name and they hang up." She shrieked, "He needs help please."

"What's the information?" He said with gritted teeth.

"You take him to the hospital first." She shouted, "It's about the company, Stefan, you and your father's rotten plan- now can you?"

"You're such a bitch! I knew you were biting your tongue the other day." He seethed , "Fine I'll be there in a few minutes, check his pulse is he alive?"

He heard a few rushed breaths, sound of her running back, He could hear her out of breath , "ye-yes please just get here."

"Okay."

(-NNDNNDNNDNND-)

When she saw a blue Camaro pulling up, she quickly stopped warming Matt's hands and ran up to the road, waving with both hands and jumping to get herself noticed.

The car stopped a few feet from her and she saw Damon coming out of it, wearing a white shirt, jeans and a black jacket. His hair rough –maybe he was asleep?

He saw her taking deep breath as she walked across the car to him, "He's there, I've tied a muffler on his head."

"Come let's get him up."

She lead him through the slight bumpy area, He scrunched up his nose as he saw Matt on the path, covered in blood, he got behind him and picked him up, Elena squealed and Damon snarled at her, "Shut up."

"You cant pick him up!"

"Don't worry about me." he frowned, what did she think he was, he walked back the distance, once or more he felt her eyes on him, she was fucking worried, he'd trip or something, and it was annoying the fuck out of him. He plopped Matt in the backseat and huffed, "There goes my covers." She didn't hear it though, when he turned around she was standing there, trying to peek to see Matt, "get in the car now."

She bit her lip and obeyed. He was surprised he could actually make her do something, some wave of superiority passed him, he sat back in his seat and drove back, "Why in the hell would you be in this dump?"

"I-I don't know." She stuttered, when he gave her quick look , she had her hands running over her arms, rubbing them for some heat, he rolled his eyes as he turned the heat on, "So would you tell me about it now?"

"In a few minutes." She gulped, "I just- I am sorry I am a little shaken." She gave her head in her hands, shivering slightly, He looked over again at her petite frame, curled up in the seat, scared – oh God no, he felt sorry, No! NO! NO!

"Elena." He said as he pulled out a water bottle from the seat side, "Drink some." He said in a low voice. She looked up from her hands to him and took the bottle, "Thanks." She took the bottle and opened the cap, gulping it down for a moment, she pulled back, "He's going to be okay right?"

"Hmm I guess." He said, as she handed him the bottle, her hand brushed against his, she pursed her lips, how soft did that felt, she sat back and contemplated the moment.

He stopped at the hospital and even without her asking, didn't leave once they put Matt on a stretcher , seeing Elena a lot of people didn't want to work but seeing him by her side had them moving fast, she stood outside the ICU. Getting a glimpse or two from whenever the doctors would move a little.

Damon could see her from about fifteen feet, her dress torn from the back a little, her hair rough, skin had a few gushes, why did she look so-

When he first stopped that car near the road and saw her all terrified- he wanted to comfort her some way, well he wasn't good at it certainly, just like the other day, why were things so challenging for her? she was a real trouble magnet, or maybe just unfortunate to come across his family- he felt bad. Seeing her shivering, seeing her uncomfortable when stares of the staff fell on her, Giuseppe had a lot of free time on himself if he was using it all to torture her. He walked up behind her and took off is jacket, placing it on her shoulders, she shuddered and turned back suddenly, his face expressionless, "You're cold."

"I can manage."

"But you wont." He said sternly.

She turned back to look at the window once, clutching the jacket closer to her, "I hope he isn't hurt." She swallowed thick.

He didn't know why but it bothered him, this so- so much concern, her own body had scratches yet she couldn't care less

"So he's your boyfriend?" he asked trying to sound detached.

She shook her head, "No-" she said and the realized who the hell was he to know her information, she swallowed thick.

"Then why were you out with him at this hour?"

She narrowed her eyes but before she could give back a snarky reply, one of the doctors came outside, "It's just a lot of blood loss, there is an injury to his head, there will be stiches, we need to keep him in ICU observation tonight."

"But he's out of danger right?" Elena asked hurriedly.

"We'll have to wait till after the blood transfusion." She patted Elena's back and headed out the corridor, she sighed, "Oh God I killed him." She felt tears coming to her eyes, "I didn't mean to-" She sniffed.

"You okay?" his voice like velvet.

She turned around and bit her lip, "I pushed him and he lost control of the car." Her voice broken and her tiny body shaking reminded him of a wet kitten, when she stepped closer, he couldn't move back , instead his arms widened for her to adjust her tiny body, she rested her head against his chest and let herself completely go when his arms locked around her, her voice slurry at this point, "It wasn't my fault- I don't know what came over."

"He's okay Elena." His hand stroked her hair as he whispered back, she shook her head, "What if- what if it's permanent damage?"

"It's not trust me." he said calmly, the confidence in his voice gave some life back to her, he added, "It's okay, it could happen to anyone."

"But-"

"Shh." He said patting her back, "He's okay."

She slowly pulled away and wiped her eyes, mascara smeared around her eyes making them darker but suddenly they appeared more beautiful to him, full of light eyes. She seemed taken aback from the moment and coughed a little.

"So what happened?" he asked once they sat down. She felt calmer now as she sat back and put her feet up on the bench.

"We were on a date, going to some uphill restaurant, I don't know maybe he was leaning in to kiss me, I don't know I freaked out." She bit her lip, "The whole Liam situation was stuck in my head."

He didn't know why but even though the kid was in an ICU, he wanted to drive his fist through his face, why the fuck would he want to kiss her? When he knows she doesn't want that?

"You didn't do it on purpose." He shrugged.

"So you make up excuses for stuff that way." She gave a humorless chuckle, he rolled his eyes , "Could have been less dramatic about it."

"It's a life it means something." She stated firmly.

"Don't start." He scrunched up his face, she looked through his jacket and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses, he raised a brow as she put them on, "Okay."

"You wanna tell me now."

"Yes." She said putting her feet down.

A/N

Okay guys short chapter, next will have chemistry, what do you want to happen next? And also please review! Love you all


	8. Break your spell

A/N: Hey guys I had the worst day. ( I've had worse tho) I was writing "her man" when mid-way I decided Nope, I am going to write this, cause I wanted to, I have big big plans for this one. So please give this story some love.

Now to the story.

.

.

.

Elena ran her finger on the frame of the sunglasses, "I don't know what portion of this is the truth, but Michaelson family has a bunch of other investors they plan to scam, soon."

"We've established that."

"You are Stefan's step brother, aren't you?." She pursed her lips but before he could glare at her she sighed, "And you remember signing something saying you want him to share your percentage in the company."

"That was before you hypnotized him." He gave her a fake toothy smile. She nodded, "Uh huh, I told Stefan, he wont believe me but I told him."

"told him what?" he rose a brow, "he has known for a while that he owns part of the-"

"You wrote the project in his name." she interrupted him, "So when the investors come for their money, Stefan is the one who goes to jail."

His jaw dropped, he looked at her confused, he cocked his head and shook his head, "Stefan isn't involved."

"He is, as his 'legal guardian' you have signed a paper saying that Stefan is the main-"

"Wait- wait what? I never signed anything that said that." He spat, the conversation wasn't over when a nurse called Elena from a far, "Miss Gilbert."

She stood up and walked to the nurse while Damon stayed on the bench thinking about what she said, she was screwing with his head again, wasn't she? She just annoyed the hell out of him.

When Elena finished her conversation with the nurse who had shown her Matt's blood reports, she turned around to see the bench was empty, maybe he was gone, but the very next second she felt a hand grab her by her elbow , when she looked over her shoulder, he was standing behind her, looking pissed, before she could question him he dragged her out to the nearest balcony and shoved her to stand in front of him, "Stop screwing with me."

"Wh-what."

He took off the sun-glasses she was wearing and pulled her closer, "Tell me what you know."

"I told you what I know, you signed this big non existent company in Stefan's name and the investors are going to ask him, he's going to get in trouble-"

"Well I didn't do it." He snapped.

"They have your signatures." She bit out, he was looking right into her brown eyes and she had never seen his eyes up so close to her, he looked angry but more than that she had seen him worried for the first time, the kind of worry she understood, not after money, not after a company- but for his brother, she knew this worry, she had seen it in her own eyes, she had seen it in Stefan's eyes, in her parent's eyes.

He grip of his hands on her arms loosened and he let her go, taking a step back and just staring at something behind her, but she knew he wasn't looking at anything here, he was looking at the future, the future where Stefan was in trouble. That's when it hit her, he probably couldn't be making this up, why would he need to act all worried in front of her?

"Damon." She said his name softly this time, because she actually felt bad for him, she finally saw something in him, he was human, he cared about something, he had some purpose. He didn't even hear her voice, so she said it a little louder, "Giuseppe did it, maybe he just got it out of you."

"For my birthday." He gave a humorless chuckle, still lost looking elsewhere, he ran a hand through his dark hair, roughing them up further, "He bought me something, he made me sign it."

"Oh."

Damon nodded. He didn't know why he was even discussing this with her right now, he must be going home, doing something to fix this.

She didn't know what reason Giuseppe had for this, but he clearly put his children in the balance, she didn't know what it was like to be so hated by your own parents, that's probably the reason he was the way he was. Suddenly she felt so bad for both of them.

"I thought that-"

"You thought I didn't care about him, you thought I'd do anything for money." He bit his lip, she let out a sigh, "You proved me wrong didn't you?"

"Who cares at this point, Stefan is going to hate me." he turned around to go, she scratched her forehead , mustering effort to say this, "No wait, don't- don't go."

"What?" He turned around slightly, a brow raised.

"If you could stay here for a while, I might need your help." She stepped forward and held his wrist slowly, almost fearing he'd give her a hard time about it, "Do you have to be somewhere?"

"No." he shook his head and just let her lead him back to the corridor. They both sat down on the bench and shared silence for a long time, he was lost , maybe thinking of ways to turn the situation around. While she was waiting for the doctors to tell her Matt was going to be fine, so she could get rid of this guilt. She looked at their laced fingers, it felt weird to hold his hand like that, but it gave her an unknown comfort she didn't know she needed, "What?" his low voice made her look up from their hands to his face.

Before she could say something he let her hand go and put it on his thigh.

"Stefan can never hate you, you know that right?"

He stayed quiet, but she knew he heard her, she swallowed thick as she said above a whisper this time, "You know I told him when I found out, I did."

Still quiet, painfully quiet. Why was she even trying to lighten up his mood? He hurt her!

"And he told me that you would never do that to him, he said he knows you better." She wanted to hold his hand but refrained herself, he looked at her this time, she nodded as if reassuring him of the fact, he sighed, "He's gone, once he finds out about this."

"I know he wouldn't." she gave a light smile to him, he nodded and sat back, looking at the clock, she too made herself comfortable there, she wanted to stay there till Matt was okay, till she could apologize. He could tell she was thinking about Matt by the way she was looking at the window with the blinders on it.

"If you didn't want to go with him due to the whole Liam incident, why did you?" he asked after there had been some quiet moments , it was getting irritating, the scent from her hair stirred weird feelings in him, she looked over her shoulder, "I don't know, I promised him before that, end year is near I need a date for prom." She chuckled.

"Prom." He huffed.

"Yeah, my friends think I'll show up with-" then she stopped, what the hell was she doing! he is not your friend Elena.

"With?"

"There's this guy." She shrugged it off. He nodded, she definitely didn't want to talk about it so it was a closed topic, but he wanted to know, who was this other guy? "So you want this one to take you to prom, but you like this other- I don't get it."

"Hmm you're not in high school maybe that's why." She said with a smirk, he rolled his eyes, "What? I- it's just confusing; you can't start a conversation to break it mid-way."

"I am not telling you." She sat up straight and ran a hand through her hair in nervousness, "Come on , just between us girls." He said in a mocking tone.

She let out a breathe as if exhausted, "Why are you so interested in knowing my high school life?"

"Because I am stuck here till that bastard wakes up, I might as well be occupied, you never know I am very good with advice." He wiggled his brows as her, she bit her lip and sighed, "Okay."

"Okay."

"There is this guy, I don't know him."

"You're a little stalker." He commented playfully.

"That's it, I am not telling you-"

"Come on, I was just, continue will you?" he tried to look cool, he tried to keep his composure, but he didn't know why it was itching him so much, why did he care? He didn't know, she hated him and as much as he remembered, he wasn't a fan much too.

"It's been a few months, but it's hopeless." She put her hands in her lap and sighed, "But I keep thinking about him."

He listened to her speak about this mystery man, watching as her eyes filled with warmth for whoever she was talking about, and she suddenly glowed as she talked about this person, whoever this was, made him nauseous, why would she keep it to herself, she could easily get this guy, that was his opinion, sure he had his problems with her, but she was somewhat strong, she was pretty, she was attractive-very attractive.

"And I thought I'd just block this whole thing from my head and go out with Matt, everyone thinks that the idea of this person is crazy."

"Who the fuck is he? I mean no offense but boys in high school are sleazy, so if he's that hard to get type-"

"He's not hard to get." She giggled and shook her head, "He's not real."

"What?"

"He's not real." She repeated, this time trying to tell herself, he frowned, "You mean to tell me this whole going out with this guy is over an imaginative person, you clearly need medical attention."

She rolled her eyes, "Umm see this is exactly the reason I don't tell people."

He couldn't believe her, this whole time she had him fuming over some imagination, had him so jealous over some hallucination. Then he stopped himself right there, he wasn't jealous in the first place, he just wanted to pass time. He didn't want to be involved in this whole triangle with the non-existent figure.

"But it's not worth it anymore, when Matt wakes up , I'll shut it off, this feeling, we can do this over." She huffed, "I never want to hurt him that way, like I did, not physically, not emotionally."

"The whole imagination thing is stupid, for someone as clever as you." He pressured the word clever, she ignored all the fight, she didn't want to pass a snarky comment and fuel it.

"Yeah I guess it is stupid to think about a fireman." She laughed and sat back, "I am pretty sure that's what he does."

"the imagination guy has a job?" he laughed this time, she nodded blushing a little, "It's starts like that, I am at the grill, the fire a few months ago, Stefan is there, the girls are there and then suddenly I am alone." She swallowed thick, "It gets so hot, I can smell my blood at one point and I just accept it, I accept that I am dying, it's the worst feeling ever, because its' never ending, and the fire and smoke gets so thick and dense that I wish it takes me, just ends me so I would be out of it forever, and then suddenly I am saved."

He realizes what she means, he hears every word from her mouth separately, just hearing how she was ready for death melt him further, he has known this feeling once, long ago, he knows what if feels like to look death in the face, he can't think of someone so small like her enduring so much, he feels protective of her, even though he knows that's not him, he doesn't want her, he hates her to some extent, she sabotages his ideas, she takes his brother away from him, the only thing that has ever mattered to him, she just acts this epitome of righteousness and it pisses him off, he can't call it fake because deep down he knows it isn't. He knows what he does is wrong, whatever his family does is wrong. He won't call it wrong, ever. Yet there is a part of him that understands her, that likes her, too much, and whenever he is around her, that part of him takes over his entire existence, she makes it difficult for him to despise her, God has made her to beautiful to be hated in the first place and then if it wasn't enough she is so soft, he knows she is, like earlier he detected when she wanted to cheer him up, he knows how much she is doing for her family, how much she is taking from Giuseppe. His father has made people kill themselves and he knows that that's what he has in store for Elena, he wants her to end herself, but he won't let it happen, that part of him won't let it happen even though the rest of his body enjoys her misery, that part of him won't ever be gullible to his explanations.

Elena thinks about that part of him, she doesn't know he saved her, he didn't tell her, he doesn't want to now, because he doesn't want her to despise that too.

"It must be some PTSD." He said after a long break.

"Maybe" she mumbled, "But maybe I don't want to get rid of it."

"you don't?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to lose this sense of elation I guess."

"If it comes at the price of a nightmare?"

She looked sleepy as she stretched her arms and yawned a little, "Everything is a nightmare right?"

He didn't say anything this time, she pouted, "Well not for you."

(-NND-NND—NND-NND—NND-)

She heard her name being called for the fourth time and this time she scowled in her sleep, "Okay!" she yawned and opened her eyes, the nurse was standing by them, "We've shifted Mr. Donovan to his room, Miss Gilbert."

She nodded weakly, "Thanks." And rose up her head from the surface, her eyes widened when she realized she had been resting her head on someone's shoulder, she looked up and cringed, "Ugh- what are you doing?"

He was looking down at her, some what annoyed, "I could be asking you that Miss Drools A lot."

She looked down at his shirt and wiped her mouth with her hand, "Ughh. You! Don't ever do that again!"

"Like just sitting and minding my own business when you snuggle over and take over my shoulder with your watery mouth?"

She stood up and clutched her hands, gritting her teeth, "I am going to go and see Matt."

"And should I make the bed and get you breakfast by the time you are back Miss Gilbert." He stood up and pulled out a tissue from a pull up box on the nearby table and fixed his shirt, "He's up and now you call his parents so they can take over."

"Oh."

"Yes, do you want a ride home?" his voice detached but had some tinge of care, she pulled the jacket closer to her in nervousness, "If you can."

"Might as well do it."

"I'll go check on him." She said in a low voice and went towards the elevator.

(-NND-NND-NND-NND-NND-)

She was silent, she knew she had made a mistake but she couldn't find herself to be blamed fully for Matt's situation, his parents were informed, they were not happy, but his father couldn't talk shit about her to her face, she always had a feeling they didn't like her that much, ever since the Jeremy incident they were more on the ignoring side than usual, but she reckoned that they wanted to avoid trouble.

"Elena." She heard the low whisper and looked up from her lap towards the bed, Matt was heavily bandaged, on his head, the IV drip was just changed by the nurse, injected by a painkiller of some sort, she forced a smile and touched the top of his hand, "I am sorry, I am so sorry."

He raised two of his fingers and wrapped them around her hand, shaking his head, "I am sorry, I-."

"No, No Matt you're so sweet." She felt her eyes welling up in tears, he couldn't even move, and she felt responsible, "I am going to take care of you till you are up on your own feet."

"I scared you didn't i?"he asked after some moments.

She shook her head, "I had an incident at work, it's not your fault Matt, I like you, I really do." She held his hand in both hers and squeezed slightly, "If I could make it any different we'd be up there in that restaurant, we'd come back and I'd let you kiss me."

"You would?"

She nodded her head and sniffled, "I am so glad that you're okay." She smiled through the tears.

"I am glad too, I gotta take you back up there." He gave a smug smirk. She rolled her eyes at him still smiling, he rose up his hand a little and wiped the tears away from her cheeks, "I don't ever want to see you cry Lena." She nodded and held his wrist and placed a kiss on the top of his hand, "I am going home to change, I'll come back after school okay? Your Mum and Dad will be here shortly."

"Yeah okay." He lied back on the pillow and she set the blanket on him, heading out, her breath hitched as she bumped into Damon, who was standing so close to the door, she frowned, "I thought you were downstairs."

"You were taking too long so I thought I'd check." He said in a snarky tone, she pouted as he turned around to go fast out of there , she hadn't anything to deserve such displeasure that too at this wee hour of the morning, she shrugged following him out, the drive was quiet but it was like the tension between them was transparent, she didn't know what it was, it did bother her. "Sorry for the drool okay." She said out of nowhere when she felt they were near her house.

He didn't say anything. Again, she hated this behavior. Why did she care if he was upset over anything, whether it was Stefan or the drool on his shirt? He was not her problem, they talked, they aren't friends. Maybe for the first time, she got to look at him, not in the I hate you so much way, just look at him, how tall he was, how his shoulders looked strong- she hadn't seen him naked, he would look good if he was naked. She couldn't even articulate how sharp his facial features were, the jaw bone of his face was sharp, the skin looked smooth and flawless, his lips had color and looked full, they looked like a good set, dark –very dark hair that contrasted his pale skin perfectly, they brought out the blue in his ocean eyes. She didn't know how long she looked- too long for comfort, he was without doubt very handsome. It was strange how he looked nothing like his father. She would never tell him he looks good or that she finds him appealing, especially after last night, when his scent and musk was wrapped around her in the form of his jacket. When she finally felt like he wasn't the worst- admit that he was a little likeable when he didn't had the asshole guard up.

"What? Stop staring." He said in a monotone voice, there it is- the guy she didn't like, she looked straight ahead, "I was just wondering if- "

"It's okay it's not the shirt." He clarified, "I haven't slept."

"Oh."

Also I heard and saw everything back in that room, he thought, but he had no reason to be angry, "I just thought it's something I did."

He nearly snarled this time, "You don't affect me." it was defensive and childish, yet he couldn't stop, if he can't dislike her, she has to dislike him, either way.

"Okay. Whatever."

"Don't whatever me." he added under his breath as he pulled up to her house, "No, no stop at the back, if someone saw you-"

"Hmm" he interrupted, he didn't want to hear more, she hated him he got it, when he stopped the car, he kept looking straight ahead, she made no move to get out-as if waiting to say something, she bit down on her lip and turned to him, when she was removing the jacket, he frowned, "you keep it, I don't want it back."

"It's yours." She said in a low voice, suddenly feeling way too insulted, he didn't want his jacket back because she wore it? Was she so repelling for him? Was the idea of her body so disgusting?

"It's cold and you have to walk across." He looked at her dress, "You'll catch a cold in those things." Maybe it's the first time he looked at her dress, he did once when he got where she was stranded, this dress was so perfect for her, red was definitely her color, the smeared make up on her face should have helped but he found her all the more alluring, he had to question his choices now. She shouldn't be wearing these scanty garments when she's with sleazy high school boys.

"Umm Okay." She sounded hurt but concealed with a cut-throat attitude of her own, "Thanks."

The attitude conveyed a message, it was not like they were ever close but he didnt like the way she talked back. That's it, he decided and leaned forward, her heart stopped for a moment before it started racing, what was he doing?

'If he made a move, I'll slap him.' She thought, when his body was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face, she clutched the seat and swallowed thick just looking in his eyes, blue, such shining ocean eyes, hypnotizing blue eyes, he was hypnotic- fucking hypnotic. She will probably hate herself, regret this for the rest of her life- but she wanted him, it's was like she had been waiting on this moment for months, like all this was a vivid dream. There is no other explanation for feeling this way about him. She let her eyes close, feeling so bizarre that she wanted this, he was so close, so close, "Damon." She sighed in pure desperate urgency A click sound made her open her eyes and she looked over her shoulder to see he had opened the door, "There you go." He said above a whisper. Her cheeks flushed and she found herself at a loss of words, 'he didn't notice it, God please just make him never think what I thought was going to happen.' When he got back in his seat, she swallowed thick, "Uh bye."

He nodded, she got out of the car and slammed the door purposely and walked across to walk up the street to her house, he smirked sitting back as he watched her enter her house completely furious and ashamed.

(-NND-NND-NND-NND-NND-)

"What?" Caroline cupped her mouth, Elena squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Caroline squeal. She spread the cheese on her bread, they were both hanging out together after school, Caroline had been telling her about her weekend vacation with Tyler, then she made the mistake of sharing what happened with her.

"Nothing was intentional."

"Like hell it was, he's fucking with your head." Caroline bit out each word, "God he's such an asshole."

Elena nodded in agreement, biting down on the simple sandwich, now hoping that they would skip the conversation, "But you know he's one hot motherfucker."

"Caroline." She snapped, "Mom is upstairs."

She rolled her eyes, "Hmm so you had like three dates in one night, you're such a whore Elena."

"What? I had three dates?" she asked frowning and confused, Caroline nodded, "Look you went out with Matt, that didn't end well, enter Damon, takes you to the hospital, you fall asleep on that loser, dream about the fireman, wake up, go to Matt, made him think you like him, then took the ride home with Sexy Salvatore and was going to jump his bones, but he turned you down, you're such a whore."

Elena pouted keeping the sandwich back on the counter, "Well if it helps, I didn't dream about the fireman guy."

"Oh that just makes it two."

"So like I am still a whore by your standards?"

"Pretty much." she took the sandwich and munched on it, "You wanted to kill him right? Well I have an idea , sleep with him, kill him, no one will find out." She chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "I'd burn my ovaries before I ever sleep with him."

"Umm There you go Elena, your Sandwich, not kissing you or anything." she leaned forward and kept the sandwich on the plate at the back mocking Elena. Elena rolled her eyes as Caroline pinched her ass. "Stop it already."

"Come on." Caroline started messing with her and Elena just pushed her away walking out of the kitchen, there is no way he even has an idea she wanted to kiss him, or just accept a kiss, or whatever.

Her phone beeped in her jeans and she picked it out, "Is it Mister Wont kiss you." Caroline mocked. Elena huffed, "No it's Elijah, we're going out of town. Work trip"

"Is Mister Not Interested in you coming?"

"Caroline stop it." She gritted her teeth this time, "I don't know maybe."

"Ah-oh."

(-NND-NND-NND-NND-NND)

A/N:

Hey guys do you like it? Please leave a review? I started last night and I finished today so this chapter is a product of a lot of procrastination.

Thanks for the reviews, it means so much to have such nice and supportive readers.


	9. Mr know it all, had his reign and fall

He's got too much on his mind and yet he isn't focused on the matter at hand right now, Klaus is trying to blame a whole fraud case on him and Stefan and here he is thinking about something that is so not important right now. He's thinking about Elena, and her boyfriend, well not a boyfriend right now. What did he care? But he knew there was something there between them and it made him so uncomfortable, yet he couldn't stop it. Last night-being together in a hospital corridor. He felt like a creep looking at her while she rested against his shoulder. The scent from her hair- which was probably a fruity shampoo mixed with mud and dry blood, yet it was so intoxicating, her olive skin glowing under the pale white lights. And later in the car, he felt her eyes glued on his face, what was her business looking at him like that, with her big doe eyes. He knew she felt something, but he couldn't bank on the feeling alone, well leaning in closer made it pretty clear- she was practically begging him to kiss her. He shook his head at the thought as a smirk spread across his lips, Elena could act all tough and cold, she could act like she detests even the thought of him, but he can see through this act, it was evil but he felt so proud to leave her high and dry like that. He swayed the drink in his hand before taking a sip from it. He got up from the couch and walked to the fire place. He felt pretty good about himself, the next time he sees her, he'll make sure to make her realize that she wants him. But- Matt, was it just because there was this newly discovered attraction towards Elena or that the boy looked suspicious. He forgave her like he wasn't going to die? Or is he crazy In love with Elena? As for Elena he knew she was distracting herself or was too polite to turn Matt down, the guilt was eating her, he thought. He takes another gulp of the drink, his mind completely occupied and haunted with chocolate brown orbs.

(-NND-NND-NND-NND-NND-)

Elena was completing her unfinished assignments before they head for Colorado by the next weekend, Elijah wasn't hard to convince but Klaus gave her a tough time with things and she had a feeling that had nothing to do with Giuseppe or his schemes, she checked the clock on the wall in front of her bed, it was about 11'o clock. She felt so sleepy, every two seconds yawning on her textbooks, finally she gave up and wrapped up her bag pack keeping it aside her bed, she quickly brushed her teeth and set an alarm for early in the morning so she could complete an essay. Just jumping to bed and forgetting everyone and everything was a big relief in it's own. She took a deep breath and pulled the blankets up on her and turned off the lamp on her bed side. She shouldn't check her phone but she does anyway, Matt, as usual in character has sent her a lot of texts, she blushes at some of them and at some she finds herself cringing- why? She doesn't know- he's too sappy, too fast. She replies to his 'What's up?" text with a mere summary of her 'busy' schedule and how she's leaving for Aspen by the weekend for some outsider investor meetings with Elijah, he urgently asks if he can tag along. Elena presses the phone to her chest, thinking about it, can she take Matt? Well she can- no one said she couldn't, it's a good idea.

The next day when she told about it to Caroline, she laughed in her face, "Oh my God this looks obvious." She rolled her blue eyes as they walked the school halls, Elena can't keep up to her diva fast pace, "What? What's obvious?"

The blonde turns to her with a poker face, "You clearly want to make a statement in front of Damon Salvatore."

"What? Where did he come from in this conversation? Caroline you're seriously obsessed with him." Elena shrugged trying to go ahead but Caroline grabbed her arm, turning her around, "Come on, stop it, admit it, you want Damon to know you're with Matt, so he wouldn't think-"

She put her hand up stuttering, "I am going to stop you right there okay? This isn't about Damon- this is about Matt and I- the other day was a mistake, doesn't mean my head doesn't think about anything else and especially not him."

"Right so you tell me you don't have any- and I repeat myself any attraction towards him?"

Elena frowned at the Blonde's question, did she feel attracted to him like Caroline claimed she did? She never did before- this feeling was never there before the Liam incident, he just leaves her speechless sometimes, she doesn't want to like him because he tried to hurt Jeremy. She tucked her hair behind her ear in nervousness, "I – no, why would I be-"

"Elena come on." Caroline huffed loudly, "Okay we all know he's an asshole and if I had the honor, I'd like to squish him under my heels like a bug- aside that, you don't-"

"Okay so he's attractive what about that?" Elena spat, "He's out of his mind and he doesn't care about anyone but himself, he wants us to be his puppets and I refuse to do that regardless." She took a deep breath and moved a step back, "I am not going to say it again, I won't let him screw with my head." Caroline let out a sigh and pat her shoulder, "Okay chill, why do you take everything so seriously." Elena bit her lip, taking out her notepad from her bag, "Well if it was a joke it's fine in that case, I just don't want to think about impossible things okay?"

(-NND-NND-NND-NND-)

Saturday was here and she was packing her flight which was at noon when her father walked in, looking at her pack her clothes, when she noticed him there she sat down on the end of her bed, "Hey, I am leaving in a few hours."

"I know." He said, folding his arms across his chest, "You don't listen to me anymore."

"When have I not? I always trusted you." She said calmly keeping her vanity bag in the luggage, "But you let me down, you didn't care for Jer, and now I can't rely on this, I want to stand on my own two feet now."

He let out a sigh and smiled, "You know what? You can't win from them and I request you to keep me and my family out of this." She swallowed thick at his words and nodded, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Quit it- quit this game."

"I wont, it's not just about us anymore, the company is a scam, it's going to rob people off their money and I need to do something about it." She zipped up her bag and stood up, "I am disappointed as well." Grayson raised an eyebrow as he turned to the door, "This is your last warning Elena, if you wanna do everything your way, I guess you should do it under a roof that is yours."

She gritted her teeth as she put the bag down on the floor, "Fine, I'll make sure of that- but hear me out, you people deserve whatever happens to you! Because you accept it, but I wont let this happen to me, this is my town too and I'll live by my rules and what is right."

She just heard his footsteps as he went downstairs, she couldn't believe it, how could everybody boycott her this way? Even working in that company was a sentence and yet she was getting shit about it everywhere. But she was going to bring Giuseppe Salvatore down along with the Michaelson brothers. When she met Matt at the airport she wasn't in the best of the mood, he had bought his own ticket and fairly happy about their couple trip, at one point he noticed she was upset, "What happened?"

"Dad- he was just going crazy about this whole thing today." She ranted sitting back in the waiting area before boarding, he had brought her coffee which she was drinking sip by sip, "About Giuseppe and these guys, he just wants me to be like everyone else or he'll tell me to move out."

"What? Why would he do that? He should be proud of you." Matt said as he let his arm around her, she gave a light smile to him, "You can move in with me." he said with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes and he immediately repeated, "Hey I am serious?"

"Move in where? Your treehouse?" she giggled, he gave her a poker face, "Uhh no, you remember the old playground?"

"uh huh? There?" she laughed again. He shook his head, "No there's an apartment there, My dad was renting it out before but he told me I could have it, you know when I almost died the other day- perks."

She let out a sigh, "I don't know, Dad hasn't thrown me out Matt, and we haven't started yet-"

"We can start right now." he said and stole a quick kiss from her mouth, her eyes went wide when he parted- she never thought she'd kiss Matt today, the feelings were still pretty cold about it, "Matt!" she couldn't help but giggle a little, "What was that?"

"That was a kiss." He said with a smirk before leaning in again and crushing his lips against hers, cupping her face roughly almost- when he parted she gave him a smile, Before either could comment, her eyes fell on a pair of shoes with a four feet distance, and she looked up, her stomach knotted seeing Damon looking at them with obvious disgust, they pulled away from each other as he gestured her to get up, she did and went to him, tugging on her maroon shirt's hem, "Uh hi."

"Guess who's taking Dad's place? ME!" he pointed his thumb towards himself, but face-annoyed, she frowned- didn't he want to be included always, "What about it?" he didn't say anything, just looked over her shoulder to Matt, she turned back to see Matt was sitting a little forward as if trying to hear the conversation, before she could say anything, Damon held her elbow, leading her out of the waiting area to the restrooms, she didn't know what to say as he pulled her in front of him, holding her arms, "He wants me to be at front here? So when the scam news breaks out I am the one to blame!" he said with spite, "The first inspection was all clear by Katherine, how? How do they do that? You said the contract was faulty but the other day-"

"I don't know, I told you what I heard." She said alarmed.

"You listen to me!" the corners of his mouth twitching with anger, "If this is your little game to set me up against my fucking father, you will regret this." She frowned and tried to push him but he held her in place pushing her back to the door, "No-No! stay here listen to me." he pressed his thigh against her stomach keeping her pinned, his eyes burning into hers, "You do me a favor and I'll do you a favor that was our deal, don't fuck with me now."

She bit her lip, pushing at his chest, "I am not! I don't know if Klaus and Elijah are playing me or anything, I told you what I heard, now if you keep pushing me this way Damon, it's not going to be good for you." She warned- he gave a sarcastic laugh, "What are you going to do? Hit me?" she stopped pushing against him and tried to catch her breath, "Okay-okay stop this." She held up her hands in surrender, "Just tell me what you want?" her voice in a low growl- he looked at her with narrowed eyes, so she thought she could fix it, but the words she chose to say that, What he wants? Immediately his eyes fall down to her lips, and he curses himself, This isn't a moment to be even remotely turned on yet he is, and why arghh- he hates her guts. "Tell me-" before she'd repeat her words, he squeezes his eyes shut and opens them to think of something else, "You have to make this clear to me Elena, I need proof I can't just blame my father like that. Show me if he is involved in destroying me with Klaus and Elijah."

She bit her lip and looked away as if thinking, "They must have covered up, made fake papers in front of Katherine, she can't sell out like everyone else." She looked at him with the last statement and he gave her a condescending stare, "Fine lets get to Aspen first okay? I'll think of something."

"Woah wait Aspen? You're waiting till Aspen? I don't want to sit in a fucking meeting okay and-"

"Well you weren't afraid of anything a few weeks ago." She raised a brow, "You kidnapped and occupied area, that didn't scare you? You may not be getting a sentence for that but-" He interrupted, "I don't want you to lecture me, I tell you a job and you do it! You want to escape my claws you will! And if you don't, I'll make your life a complete living hell." She spat , "It's already a complete living hell- I am trying to do everything you want you entitled asshole." Her voice a little louder this time, he didn't flinch, "Fine….Go." a little silence and he stepped back for her to leave, just when she reached the door handle, he spoke, "Maybe if you could stop being a human vacuum for that intolerable blond of yours, you'd be able to do a good job."

She clenched her hand around the handle and swallowed thick, "None of your business." With that she left the restroom and went towards the waiting area to Matt, she had been right, the way he behaved, the way he was, she could never expect him to change, all the moments from a few nights back were nauseating her now, where she actually was going to let him kiss her! What was she thinking? He was selfish, power hungry and she was the exact opposite, even if for a tiny moment she had seen something else in his eyes, seems it wasn't real.

Matt was asking questions like, "Are you okay?, what did he do?" she shook her head and forced a smile, "No just business crap- his Dad's not going to Aspen, boohoo rich son issues." She tried to make a bubbly impact- was it working? She didn't know, but when she saw Damon coming out of that restroom area, she immediately held Matt arm, putting it around her. Which she suddenly felt guilty about because she did it to show it to him. That there was nothing between them and she was with 'someone'

She didn't turn to see his reaction but was pretty sure he saw her.

Soon Klaus, Elijah, Damon and some of her seniors were in the business class so she was happy about not seeing their faces while she was in the premium economy with Matt, "Hey about the hotel, do you wanna share a room or split?" he asked, eyes of magazine for a while. She bit her lip, "I don't know if I can share a room yet, twin beds maybe."

"Oh."

"Yeah in that case, I am sorry." She pursed her lips, "But it's only our second date, counting the first one ended at the hospital."

"Good point." He nodded and followed it with a laugh, "Hey okay, no need to be nervous, we can definitely get twin beds."

"Cool." She said and leaned in to kiss his cheek, then moved back with a yawn, "I am going to take a power nap okay? I was up all night doing some last minute work."

"Okay." He kissed her temple and let her be, she couldn't believe the fact that she wasn't comfortable with Matt right now, it was just fast and weird, and to be fairly honest with herself, part of it was because she wanted to make up for his injuries but this was turning to a whole blown relationship, was she ready? She should be, Matt is a nice guy, he supports her of all the people, he forgave her for almost killing him, he's so soft and sweet with her. This time she did feel bad, just before she'd completely drift to sleep, she touched his arm, leaned forward and little and pecked him softly on the lips, "Thank you."

And this time she did it with her whole heart- but there were no butterflies- no chills running up and down her spine, it was as if her body was rejecting him, she wanted to like him, she really wanted to think about him, make him happy-but it wasn't happening. And just telling herself that it's real life, that chemistry doesn't blow in front of you like fire works she went to sleep.

_Making a sand castle on the beach, she was happy, care-free- almost to the point where she looked delusional and robotic happy, was this what she was feeling? But she wanted to make it, it was fun for once things were peaceful, no harsh whispers, gentle wind stroking her naked skin, just when she turned around to gather more sand and turned back, it was stomped on, gone, the very next second she was tied, sweating in a fire, black acrid smoke was filling up in her lunges and no matter how much she coughed it wouldn't go away, she cringed hearing the sound of her clothes burning- smelling skin and blood heating up, the heat was too much, she wanted it to consume her now, so she could be at peace, just that second, like a blissful relief, a cold refreshing wind, her knight in shining armor picking her up, taking her to safety and this time she gripped at the fabric of his shirt to make him stay. There is no words just eyes, eyes she knows but can't recognize, then hands ripping her hands away from his shirt. "Ahh!" she was shocked thrown back to the ground because she never expected this- not from her savior and safety. "Hey! Stop!" for once this dream wasn't over, she tried to crawl up to stand as he walked away, "Who are you? Why do you haunt me? Listen to me Please." She pleaded finally able to stand, his figure disappearing in smoke as he walked away, "I know, I know." She chanted, and he stopped, she swallowed thick, "Please let me see you-"_

"Please-" she moaned in her sleep, trying to catch her breath, "Elena? Hey!" Matt said alarmed, and shaking her, her eyes opened and she sat up quick, "Oh-oh my God, I am- I am so sorry."

"No Elena it's fine, it was a bad dream sweetie." He said hugging her, she swallowed thick, trying to breathe again, tears forming in her eyes, she didn't know why though? She rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, I'll be okay." She let out a sigh against hi chest as he lulled her to sleep slowly.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

He found the thought alone very absurd, but maybe it's something, he can't see her with Matt. At the same time she infuriates him, he doesn't know what to do with this, she looked angry at him and he knew he just ruined the little bit they had with it, was it a success to push her away or not? Because he knows Matt can't ever give her what he can- what's the right words- Rock her damn world. Yes he couldn't do that, Damon was used to being the first- the best. What did she call him, an entitled asshole? She thinks the worst of him, he could never press her down or her spirit and it was annoying him now, at first he thought he could easily scare her- but she just doesn't give up, he knows she isn't scared of him and that sort of scares him, he has never seen anyone not scared of him, with the exception of his own father whose abuse like training made him this steel-like person and fuck it but he's not letting all that harsh behavior sink that way because of her righteousness or her deer doe eyes, or the way her plumps lip part when she breathes out with frustration and anger, the way her hips sway side to side when she walks. He hasn't seen her smile much in front of him but it must be breath taking, she has pearl-like teeth, the sudden transition of his thoughts angers him further, why is he thinking about her? When she's sexing up to that pathetic loser. She'll never know what she's missing, or maybe she doesn't want to? Doesn't want him. Okay-hard to swallow. He leans a little forward from his seat to look at Klaus and Elijah's seats in the back, they are sharing the compartment and for all he knows- scheming. He should think about that and not an 18-year-old.

But after the flight lands and they get to the hotel by their cars, everyone's tired for the day, as it is the weekend people are checking in a lot and he has to wait in the lobby for his key. Along with the nightmare, he doesn't see them, they're probably sitting in the back booth somewhere but he can hear giggles and talking. Even though he tries, he's compelled to look, He is sitting on a semi-circle sofa, with plush red fabric, there are gold lights hanging from the massive chandelier and a mid-length table in front of him with his coffee on it, along with a menu card, also where he had kept his phone there with his wallet.

"Really? You must have been scared-" he hears Elena's voice, she's in a bubbly-giggly mode talking to Matt and it disgusts him for some reason, Elena never ever talks to him like that, well he hasn't given her a reason to be friendly. He opens the menu in front of him and tilts a little with, looking over his shoulder, they're about a sofa away, and sitting glued together, that's what he sees, she's listening to him tell a story, laughing, patting his thigh in the process, Matt has completely charmed her. "I was I thought someone's home you know, and I took this huge ass lamp from my parent's room, the biggest we had! And went into the backyard- freaking nightmare."

She giggled, "They were having sex there? Why?"

"I don't know." He says in a loud choky whisper, "But I was horrified, can't look at them the same, why are they kinky- who does this stuff in their fifties?"

She scrunched up her nose, "I mean it's cute in a way." He shakes his head, "No it's vomit inducing, now he has this system, he just tells me to hang out somewhere else- but I still know-"

"That they're." she laughed, "Doing it, ewww." He said with a laugh too, from a distance Damon clutched the card, why were they glowing, why were they all perfect? What was it about him? Pathetic high school seniors, he thought. A hand taps his shoulder and he looks up suddenly to see Klaus smirking, "Ah young love, so beautiful."

"Fuck off." He said and turned back to sit straight, Klaus sat in front of him , his fingers taping against the table, "You know I am really happy to be finally working with you, this is a great opportunity to mend our relationship." He was looking down at his knuckles, but Damon knew his every thought was grim and evil, Damon rolled his eyes, "If you think you can get me to believe you with that, let me tell you I am different than the prostitute who gives you two hundred bucks off because you're a regular." He said with a grin and stood up, "Whatever you do, do it Klaus, but if you try to pull me down in your shit, you're going to be disappointed." He got up and cracked his knuckles. Then turned back a little to see the couple one more time before going to get his key.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Even though she insists Matt carries her over the threshold to her room while she is protesting, "No Matt stop it, put me down!" she said between giggles, her cheeks red at this point, she never knew Matt had such intense feelings for her, he put her down on the bed and jumped next to her in the small space, catching his breath, "You didn't look heavy but boy-" she smacked his shoulder, "Shut up."

"Kidding. Just a few injuries still bothering." He chuckled and let his arm around her, "I can prove it to you, let me carry you everywhere." He joked, she sat up and bounced down the bed to the mirror taking off her earrings, "No that's embarrassing and you shouldn't be doing so much, you're already travelling despite a few stitches fresh on your head."

"I am fine." He shrugged it off staring at the ceiling, "No you aren't you're over-exerting and we don't want any internal bleedings okay?" she said in a strict tone, he sat up on the bed and sighed, "You care about me?"

"Of course, I do." She looked at him in the mirror, "I like you, you're the only one who supports me no matter what." she turned around and walked to him, leaning down slightly, she cupped his face, "I don't know what I am doing anymore, I am just fighting and I need you to be with me as I do it." She let her forehead fall against his, the blue of his eyes toned down to a warm color and he sighed heavily closing his eyes, "hey, just don't worry." He messed up her hair and pulled her up to stand, "I am going to use the bathroom, do you want to use it first?"

"No I'll change outside." She said with a tight line smile, not realizing what happened, but she felt as if he pulled away from her. She didn't think much of it as he stood up and went to the bathroom, she opened up her bag and changed into a tank top with a sweat pant, it was so cold here, so she put on a loose cardigan as she jumped to her bed and pulled up the covers on herself, she needed rest and from the snacks earlier- she didn't think she needed dinner.

_It was dark, but as If she was walking there, a deep never ending forest, sounds, whispers and hisses- all she could do was run, yet she felt powerless, she didn't have any more power to run, but the voices of steps, the thumps-they scared her and she found herself escaping, dark branches would stop her but she would untangle herself from it running free, "Water-I need water!" she thought feeling a spice and sudden heat in her system, the wider her mouth opened the more suffocated she felt, she couldn't breathe, "Water!" she cried, running through the wild plants, her feet probably bleeding by now but she couldn't stop- the sounds getting near, "Help please, someone Help!"_

_Her hands clutched something, soft like silk, but the minute she opened her hand, it just had her blood, she swallowed thick and stopped, turning around, "I can't- can't run anymore." She cried and dropped to her knees, "Finish it! Kill me!"_

_The darkness zooming on her, like two big dark hands, circling around her neck and clutching it- cutting off any left air, raising her above the ground with the intensity, she kicked her feet, eyes all she could she was eyes, scary, wide-murderous eyes._

She sat up, even when the blanket was off her and the cold hit her she was sweating. Looking outside, she noticed it was after sun-rise still morning, when she looked at Matt's bed, he wasn't there, but she could hear a distant sound from the attached balcony, she swallowed thick getting out of bed and pouring herself a glass of water, she gulped it down and went towards the balcony, Matt saw her and immediately disconnected his call, waving at her enthusiastically through the glass door, she slid the door opened, holding her cardigan close around her as she tip-toed to him with naked feet and he wrapped his arms around her, "Good morning beautiful."

She let out a sigh, looking at the beautiful view, the peaks covered in snow with a little sunshine for a moment or two between the clouds, he kissed her cheek, "I was just talking to Mom about how you look so adorable while you sleep."

She blushed and looked up at him, "Stop being so Romeo-ish."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me to not like you."

She shook her head and stepped back, "Why? Why do you like me?"

He looked up at the view, cupping her face and then sighed looking at her, "Because you're so self-assured, your brave, you're not scared of anyone, it's stupid but-"

"No it's not stupid." She smiled, "You know why I like you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Umm I have very impressive biceps." She chuckled and shook her head, "No- I mean yes but, I like you because you're just like me. I know you'll fight and not sit down and do what others say , the way you understand me, it's-"

His phone rung and she had to step back, he pursed his lips, "Sorry, I gotta take this. Okay?"

She nodded, he gave her a quick kiss before going back inside and leaving her to look at the view.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elijah was introducing her to Mister Parker one of their new potential investors, Damon was going to present the pharma plan in a few moments, he had already told her that he didn't plan to get involved but she didn't know yet if he would show up or not. Many investors from Mystic Falls were here too, to see the progress of the project and right now she was nervous about it, what if Klaus and Elijah had purposely wanted her to hear about it? But they didn't know she was helping Damon? She had to trap these two brothers somehow to prove her point. But if Damon refuses to even make an appearance and spills that she told him about the 'alleged' fraud, this would ruin everything. It was stressful, really-for a second she even felt a sharp pain through her head, knocking her back, Elijah caught her with a gasp, "Elena?" she squeezed her eyes and got up on her feet, "I am so sorry, I am just dizzy today."

"Hey come here." He said in a soft tone, walking her to a chair and poured her a glass of water, "You can go outside when the meeting starts back to your room, if you don't feel well." He sat on the next chair talking to her, she forced a smile, "I'll just go splash some water on my face and will be fine, I know, thanks you're so thoughtful."

He gave her a light smile, which was rare for him-she never saw him smiling much, he pats the side of her face in a friendly manner, "No problem, just don't ruin your health, you do know half my work is on you right?" she nodded and he pat her shoulder this time, "Good girl, okay I'll handle Parker and Campbell, just go freshen up and come back okay?"

"Ahuh."

She went out of the conference area back to the elevators, to go up to her room, take a pill maybe-wash her face and redo some light make up, the meeting will start in about 10-20 minutes and she couldn't miss a moment of it. She walked to the room, Matt was probably watching the die hard series on pay-per-view still, but at least he was getting his rest, she was worried he would hurt himself with all this running around and romancing, when she opened the door, it was quiet inside, maybe he went out to eat, she closed the door after her, heading to the bathroom when she heard Matt's voice from inside, "What do you want?" his voice furious, scared and angry for some reason.

"Stop calling me!" he threatened, "If Elena found out about this, she'll dump my ass!" he seethed, "No-she's out at the meeting….Well I am doing the best I can, your SON and she, they are brewing something and no matter how much I ask her or seduce her she won't tell me."

Elena swallowed thick, taking a silent step back so she wouldn't be discovered, what was Matt talking about?

"I just saw her at the airport with him, I don't know when they became friends okay? I DON'T ANYTHING! I am trying to find out, yes-yes I know, I know I can't pay you back- well that car is a piece of dump now already isn't it?" his voice loud and rude, "Yes Damon and her just talked once, I haven't seen them together since but I am sure that something is going on, give me some more time."

She bit her lip as a cry was about to escape her, she quickly muffled her sounds and quietly stepped back out of the room, there was no doubt about it- Giuseppe fucking Salvatore, of course everything had been so fast and movie-like, it was suppose to be a trick, a lie. She didn't know how, but her feet were taking her back downstairs, some how she went back into the meeting, Thank god Damon had shown up for his part of it and not given her another thing to worry about- despite not giving him any proof. He went with it, she had to bent her head down through out to hide the tears falling down on her lap. Elijah was telling her to take notes and she was just nodding to whatever he'd repeat. Somehow the horrible meeting was over after three boring stretched hours of agony and even though she had thought she wanted to escape this place, she didn't know what to do next, go back to her room? To Matt? Or just go no where.

"You're awfully quiet." Elijah said as she was packing up her stuff. "No I am fine, I just don't feel well." She had to look down for him not to see her red eyes. He nodded and took a step forward holding her arm, she resisted to flinch but he did nothing further, just packed the rest of her bag for her, "Just go back to your room and rest, you shouldn't be so stressed, we exhaust you I know."

"I am fine." She said in an uneven voice.

"Sure, but I want you to be better than this tomorrow, okay?" he tried to look in her eyes, she nodded her head, picking her bag and walking out of there. She checked her watch, it was about seven in the night, she didn't want to go back and look at Matt right now, she didn't know what to do with him? She didn't know what to do from this point, so she walked to the bar, "Hey I need a vodka bottle, there is a private meeting upstairs, room 2058, Damon Salvatore, put it on his tab."

"You are?"

"His PA." she showed her employer card and sat down on the stool. She knew the bar-tender wouldn't give her any alcohol without an ID but surely an employer card of a very influential company would do the trick, he handed her the bottle, "We could deliver it upstairs."

She waved her hand, "No need, he specifically told me to get it so I should." She pulled the bottle out of the ice bucket and went to the elevator, once out the elevator she took the downstairs route back outside, into the chilling night she sat in the dark at the pool side.

"Who swims here?" she said judging by the cold weather and opened the cap of the bottle sitting back on the chair, she didn't want to think right now, pulling her black dress down her knees a little to stop the cold, she took a huge gulp of the drink and got up for a walk and thought process.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

He had been back from the meeting and took off his coat, lying back on the bed, his phone rung and he rolled a little to pick it up and see it, "Stefan."

He picked up the phone, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Where are you? I came to pick you up?" his voice a little whiny-he was used to that, "I am on a business trip to Colorado, not home, why? Is something wrong?" he asked sitting up against the headboard, "Yes! I mean no, nothing is wrong, you've stopped checking on me so-"

"Didn't you want to live your own life?" Damon said with a sarcastic chuckle, "What was it again? Yes- leave me alone, I don't need you, bad man! Bad man!" He impersonated his voice poorly, Stefan huffed, "Stop it dickhead, I really- I just I think I miss you."

"You think?"

"No I mean, if we can talk, I want to talk to you, we can work this out, set some rules, still be brothers." He said in a shy voice, Damon rolled his eyes, "Well in case you forgot, we are brothers- we are always going to be brothers no matter how long your new year's resolution lasts. Like the time you went vegetarian-"

"Stop calling it that, see that's the-"

Damon interrupted him sitting up on his bed, "Wait I am getting a call here." He picked it up, keeping Stefan on hold.

So Miss Elena Gilbert was buying alcohol with his name, what was this stupid gesture?

"Hey I have a problem here, I'll call you back in a while okay?"

"Sure." Stefan still pissed but he really wanted to fix things now.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

She was looking at her reflection in the pool with a dead stare, what was happening to her, she felt like hallucinating, going crazy. Everything and everyone was a lie, she took another gulp of the half bottle and looked down at her reflection, pulling the skirt of her dress lower on her knees, as she sniffled, her tears made a ripple in her refection and then her vision went blurry with more tears. She rubbed her palms against them wanting to look at herself more when a shadow appearing in the pool scared her to almost trip over, "Ahhhh!" she was saved by a hand coiled around her waist pulling her a little back, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" she knew the voice, Damon, she looked back at him, "What are you doing here?" her eyes bloodshot, nose red- she pushed him, "leave me alone."

"You stop it." He said in a cut-throat tone, as he pulled her back from the pool, "What is all this? Explain now!"

She pursed her lips and dropping back, he held her again, pulling her up, "Elena! Answer me." he was getting more annoyed, she shook her head letting her head fall against his shoulder, "Everything is a lie." She shivered and then the vibrating started, he rolled his eyes pulling her near and putting her hands around him, so they would be covered by his coat, "Come on." He said picking her up off the ground, she pressed her face against his shoulder and clutched at his shirt hard while still holding the vodka bottle, soon she felt relaxed put on a soft, comfortable mattress, she giggled pulling the blanket up to herself, he moved it and took off her shoes , sitting next to her legs, her body was cold, he didn't know how long she had been out there, she was laughing as she sat up against the headboard, "I like your room."

"Hmm." He took off his coat, life-life is weird, one morning your lusting after someone, and the evening they are in your room. She plopped forward and picked up the phone's receiver he had left on bed, "Hello? Excuse me? I'd like to order umm liquor, umm ice-cream cake and uh." She put the receiver against her chest, "Do you need umm anything?"

"Put that back." He ordered.

She pouted holding the receiver up to her ears, "The bulldog wants nothing…..pfft." she put the receiver down again, "Hey I didn't even dial huh!" she giggled. He rolled his eyes taking the receiver from her and putting it down, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She squealed, she crawled up to him and leaned in as if whispering something, he tilted his head to hear and she licked at his ear lobe, he frowned and pushed her to the pillow, "What the fuck is your problem? You're so beyond drunk right now."

She shook her head and reached for the bottle lying by her side, "trust me I never get drunk, Damon, I am just fun okay, I am fun."

He watched her down more vodka, she let out a huge sigh of relief and lied back against the pillow, "See I am not drunk."

"Yeah absolutely." He took the bottle from her hand, before he'd dispose of it, he shrugged and took a gulp himself, sitting back on the bed, she grinned at him, "I like your bed." Her voice mischievous, she sat up on her knees in front of him, he raised his brows at her, "Wanna jump on it?"

"No and don't even-"

Before he could finish his sentence she was up and jumping, "woo hoo- hey I like this."

He gave her a poker face, drinking from the bottle time to time as she jumped and giggled, "This is like a trampoline, I really like them." She giggled, jumping next to him and slapped his head slowly, "Come on, jump with me, please."

"You're an embarrassing drunk." He smirked, "I am going to remind you of this Elena."

She jumped down near him and smiled, "Really? Will you now?"

"Yes." He replied, she narrowed her eyes and took the bottle from his hand, "Then I am not sharing, you're mean!" she pushed her pointer finger against his chest, "I bet you have no friends, you're so mean you can never have friends." She spat which went unaffected to him, her mood swings were actually kind of humorous at this point. She slowly straddled him and put her hands on his chest resting her face against it, "But not like I am any different, I can't trust anyone anymore." Her voice getting shaky, she looked up at him, he was very taken aback by her physical and emotional forwardness, yet quiet surprisingly. "Damon." Her voice unsteady, "I want to die."

With the next jolt, she pushed her hand against her mouth and rolled off him, rushing to the door, "Wrong door." He said directing her to the toilet, he pulled away her hair from her face as she threw up. Her tiny frame shaking all the while and he felt like it was tugging at something inside him. When she got up and flushed the toilet and walked up to the sink, gargling water in her mouth, dizzy- but he felt like she was getting sober, by the way she was looking at him now, narrowed eyes, trying to recognize, he stepped back. She turned around against the sink and sighed, "I am going home now."

"Now?"

"Yes, I lose." She said tugging at her lips, her eyes filled in tears, "I'll move out of town, do anything, just can't do this anymore." Her sobs got louder, he stepped forward, "What happened? Tell me!" his voice urgent now, what were her tears doing to him? He never cared for tears before, she looked up at him, "before the meeting, he kissed me, told me, he loves me, always had-" she said between sobs, "But he lied, everything, he did everything because Giuseppe gave him money to keep tabs on me, to let him know about what we were doing."

He frowned trying to put two and two together , as she sat down against the washroom floor, out of energy and exhausted, she was quiet now, just tears rolling down her eyes, he looked down at her, letting his fingers touch the top of her head, "So what about it? He was tricking you, but-"

She just shook her head, saying nothing. He sighed and bent down a little, picking her up, "No-" she said weakly.

"Shut up."

He took her back to the room and put her on the bed, she sat against the headboard, pulling her knees up to her chest. He sat on the foot of the bed, after a while the silence was killing him, he looked over his shoulder to her, she was still crying and now it was bothering him, "So your two weeks relationship ended, what about it?" he said sarcastically. She shook her head, "No, we've known each other all our lives, it just hurts right now." she pursed her lips, "I trusted him when he said those amazing things to me." she sniffled, he turned back a little and she too put her knees down, "He said he loved me because how I was, strong-self-assured, not scared, he liked me."

"So? Him cheating you like this doesn't make all that un-true, anyone can see that." He shrugged and moved forward to her, "Wanna hear it from the person you loathe, I hate you for who you are."

She swallowed thick, "Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"I don't know." He bit his lip, "But you make me angry, you confuse me, you're challenging, you might be the only woman I ever took serious." He said with a huff, "I mean your 'this is right- this is wrong thing' at least you stay firm and I fucking respect you for that. I don't normally hate."

"You don't." she gave a humorless chuckle.

"Because I never have to, I can easily do what I want, but with you in the way- huh, trust me when I say you were to good for him anyway." He said above a whisper, "He looked boring and usual and he sucks, because he doesn't have you."

"So you hate me?" she asked wiping the last of her tears, he grinned, "Well if you were drowning and I had a life jacket, I'd not give it to you. That's for sure." She nodded, "Ahuh- earlier you could have pushed me in to the pool, I could have drowned."

"That's not fair though-no fun." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "You care about fair now?" she got on her knees, holding his collar to stay steady, feeling dizzy again, "You're not fair ever, not today, not the other day, not a week earlier-" out of breath, she cupped his face and crashed her lips against his, moaning at the contact, she jumped into his lap, forcing him to fall back against the mattress, he was immediately kissing her back, hungrily, his hands moving up and down her body, like they wanted to always, she opened her mouth for him, slightly biting down on his lip as he rolled them over getting on top of her, not parting for more than a second, he didn't want to think about this decision right now, he just needed to feel this, feel how amazing she was when it was real and not in his mind. She parted from his mouth for a breath and moaned feeling his lips dropping kisses down her neck to her shoulder, she moaned arching up her body to him, "Damon-yes" she whispered pressing his face against her neck, and dropped a kiss on his temple as her legs wrapped around him. A sudden bell was enough to knock her out of this fantasy-like moment, for the first time she had felt those shivers down her spine, butterflies in her tummy, maybe because she was doing something so dangerous and damaging to her morality, she sat up, when she realized the sound was from her bag and crawled forward to get it, not giving him a look, she was too ashamed of herself right now, how did she let this happen? Maybe she was too drunk and even though she thought she was normal a while back-she was still drunk. "Hello? Mister Michaelson, no uh , I am not in my room, why?" She dropped her feet on the carpet, leaning down to get her heels, "Yes- of course , I'll be there." She hung up and turned back to look at him, "He wants to talk, he was at my room earlier but Matt said I wasn't there."

"Now?"

"No- he called me tomorrow, first thing in the morning." She pursed her lips, and looked at the shiny black heels in her hand, "I am going."

"Why?" he asked, he moved forward towards her, but she tensed up, "No, no I am not okay right now, just let me be." She said getting up, he too got up, "Where are you going? Back to his room?" his voice a little rough now, "When are you going to learn, he'll get something out of you, just fucking stay here."

"Huh with you?" she said in a loud voice, " I'll get another room, now don't get your ass out of here." He said getting his coat, she bit her lip, watching him go, when he slammed the door shut after him self she sat back on the bed, what had she done? She kissed him! No attacked him would be the right word- she attacked him, when she looked back at the appearance of the bed, her stomach twisted in a knot, it was in ruins. How could she allow this? How could he consume her like this? What was happening to her.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

A/N: hey I've avoided this story for so long but I finally wrote a long a chapter to the two or three dedicated fans of the story. I care about you guys, I love you guys, show the story some love. And predict what's going to happen (a hint: you wouldn't expect it ever!)


	10. legs are broken

When she woke up her eyes felt heavy and her head was throbbing, the light from the windows was filtered with some blinders, she sat up in her bed and ran a hand through her hair, this bed was so comfortable that she might have over slept, she was expected by her bosses, but she really didn't want to be out today, reluctantly , she made it out of the bed and walked on the soft rug towards the slippers outside the bathroom, she quickly put them on and went inside the bathroom to make herself somewhat presentable. Just looking at herself in the mirror was enough to bring back all the memories from last night, her cheeks turned crimson red and she could feel the warmth of it in her ears, quickly she splashed her face with water, "God, what have I done?"

She had to face him, she didn't know how many times, how could she let herself do that? Had she been too much vulnerable? Could she blame it on vulnerability? No – it wasn't that, entirely something else, she wanted to, after said he hated her? She shook her head, but he was trying to tell her she was special in a way, right? And even though his words were twisted and rough, she had seen some intention behind it which wasn't entirely bad, he wanted to comfort her. She could clearly see it in his eyes, he didn't want to break down that wall between them but he so wanted to make her feel better. A smile formed on her pink lips and she didn't know she was simpering until she saw the mirror and practically cringe at what she was doing, maybe some alcohol was left in her system. Clutching the towel- she left the bathroom now, she will never have a soft spot for him, that was like submitting your soul to the devil. He didn't care about her, he can never care about anyone! Her mood swings were making her insane. A second ago she was smiling because of last night and now she was fuming. When she got ready and headed downstairs, she saw Elijah in the elevator, taking a sigh of relief for some distraction from her thoughts, she greeted him, "Good morning Mister Michaelson."

"Good morning Elena, I hope you are all better today."

No she wasn't.

She forced a smile and nodded, "Good as new. Have you had breakfast or should I arrange some, sir, where are you headed?"

"I haven't had breakfast, I was just headed towards your room to check on you, what are you doing here?" he asked a brow raised, "Were you staying with someone else?" she shook her head urgently, "Absolutely not. I was just checking some arrangements for some shareholders, one of them on this floor, let's go downstairs for breakfast Mister Michaelson."

When the Elevator door opened, he gave her the way, like the gentleman he was, "Please."

"Thank you." She smiled and got out, however her smile short lived when she saw Damon in the dining hall. He was having his breakfast right now. she was definitely surprised at the suit he had on, she had rarely seen him in anything so formal, she saw him in something similar yesterday but she was too busy to notice much and yes yesterday she hadn't had such an encounter with him, but today- the change of an outfit did things to her, she was already getting sweaty palms already just looking at him from across the room, he completely didn't notice her, Elena sat down opposite to Elijah and blocking her face from Damon's view by placing her bag on the table, but she knew it hardly did anything, yet she just wanted to protect herself in a way. She gave a formal smile to Elijah as he ordered for both of them while she sat back, ready to take notes about what he had to say, "Elena, I know we've been worrying you with excessive work."

"Job's a job." She shrugged.

"Yes that is one way to look at it, however, from the past few days, the things going on in the company with the other shareholders, I wanted to give you a warning beforehand." He pursed his lips, and looked around for a second, "It would be in your best interest if you resign from the company."

"Why would I ?" she waved her hand in front of hi, Elijah turned his head down in disappointment, "Elena, I don't want to lie to you, I've seen how hard you work and despite Giuseppe Salvatore's personal grudges with you, there is something much more grave- and that is the project Elena, it's a sham to an extent and I have a bad feeling about this, I am thinking about disassociation myself and I know, I don't have the evidence to put in front of you but you're a hardworking girl, you are an honest girl and I don't want your career to be doomed because of a start like this."

He stopped talking as they were served with their pancakes, the whole time she was confused about how and when Elijah had pledged to protect her because he seemed so adamant over it. He sighed, "Basically they are going to screw-over the investors and blame the actual owners of the company."

"What about the occupied land?"

"It would probably be sold and used to pay the investors who would have lost their money, but you're going to stay in town." He raised his eyebrows at her, "That'll be something."

"But aren't you involved in this?"

"I was, until coming up to this place." He moved forward and added a spoon of milk to his tea, "Elena, it's extremely reckless for my brother to commit something like this while he cleared his name just a few years ago. Giuseppe is using Klaus's greed, and no matter how much I try to tell him this, he isn't going to understand, I was forced to work on this project because my brother had some records of me trying to contact and contacting my ex-girlfriend, who at the time was chief investigator for our case, if any information had leaked, she'd be in trouble." He drank a sip of his tea, Elena was a hundred percent sure he was talking about Katherine, it was crazy to what extent Klaus had planned and manipulated everyone around himself for his personal gains. "I didn't want that for her, she's an honest woman."

Elena saw how his face relaxed talking about her, but there was conflict in his eyes, he truly looked worried about Katherine, she gave a genuine smile his way, "She's very lucky to have you looking out for her."

he gave a light nod and gestured her to eat her breakfast, "A judicial procedure is long and tiring Elena, but what's easy is to grab the irrelevant elements in the case and completely ruin their career, in this case you."

She took bite of her pancakes and asked almost reluctantly, "The project is not in Giuseppe's name, Damon Salvatore is highly representing it, what does this mean for him?"

He shrugged, "I don't know why he is being set up for this by his own father, but Damon's his trump card, he has been making him lead his every situation- losing him means losing an arm, his relationship with his younger is not that good, but I've heard Damon is protective of his brother, if his father tried to get rid of him, Damon would protest."

"Could that be the reason?" she asked hesitantly, feeling Elijah might suspect her involvement in some investigation, "Who knows, I just wanted to let you know, I don't care about Damon or his brother, he can look out for himself."

Elena was confused because of this whole puzzle, why was Giuseppe agreeing to something that would trap both his sons in a designed contract for a company that will never exist. At this point, she could have the half thing, revenge on Damon, but what about her father's area? That was going to sold after the scam news and paid to the investors.

After breakfast, she got and turned around to see if Damon was still there, he wasn't, great! Now that she had a real thing to talk about. Elijah let her go to her room, and she was crazy confused trying to decide to either go in or change or just get herself new clothes, she knew if she saw Matt- she would have a sudden urge to kill him. He was just like the rest of them. She contemplated on the idea but finally got enough courage after a deep breath to go in, it was her room, and she did nothing to be ashamed of. When she went inside there was this sudden noise, with Matt emerging from the bedroom side, "Elena, where were you all night? I've been calling you like crazy, I was worried."

She took a deep breath and held her hand up when he was trying to get close to her, "Please Matt, I have a meeting in a few hours and I am tired."

"Where have you been?" he asked a little more strictly, she raised a brow, "Do I need to tell you that? I don't owe you any explanation." She went into the bathroom before he could say something and all she heard when she slammed the door was him saying, "Really Elena?"

She quickly took a shower and changed into a lavender color pencil skirt, a white ribbed shirt and a blazer matching with her skirt, she blows dried her hair and put on some make-up. Taking time so that Matt would give up and go away, which he did, she quickly packed her stuff and set it aside, if they were staying, she wasn't staying with him anymore. Why can she just go outside and shout at him, she didn't have the energy to, feeling so betrayed for the first time in her life. When she saw him come back to the room from the attached balcony, she avoided him and started arranging her hand bag, "Will you at least tell me what I did?"

She huffed and zipped up her bag , picking it up, "You should know, Matt."

"What do you mean? Stop playing games with me." he said palming his face, she chuckled humorlessly, "Oh right, I am playing games." She looked at him in the eyes, and for a second she saw his eyes widening in horror as if knowing he was caught, but quickly he tried to hide it, probably coming up with a clever excuse, she shook her head and went outside the room, taking a deep sigh, tears making their way back to her eyes. After a very formal and introductory meeting between the investors and the project managers, brunch was called and she finally got the time to just relax, they would probably go back tonight, she couldn't wait to get home and sleep in her bed, she grabbed a water bottle and gulped it down almost, her mind was going all sorts of crazy because of all these people, she wouldn't mind spending a weekend with Caroline and Bonnie, just do each others manicures and talk nonsense.

A gasp escaped her when she felt someone hold her arm, when she looked over her shoulder and saw Damon, she couldn't help but shake her head, he was undoubtedly the king of informality, "What are you doing?"

"Where have you been?" he frowned, "Back in your room?"

She pursed her lips, "Come." She pulled her hand from him and surprisingly let her arm go, as she gestured him to follow her, he followed her out of the conference room and they went down to the ground floor where she took him outside to a small restaurant there, "I've jogged enough, what is it?"

He was annoyed by the silence between them , she rolled her eyes at his impatience and asked him to sit down on the seat, "We have to talk."

"About?" he raised a brow, just a simple way of looking at her and her cheeks turned crimson, she didn't want to think about that, her trembling hands still reached for her bag, taking out her phone, "Elijah asked me to quit this morning."

"Why?"

"I recorded our conversation, this kind of has proof, he talked about the scam, he doesn't want me to get in trouble." She pushed the phone forward on the table, he picked up the phone and played the recording, listening to it, every word. While she watched his reactions, what she expected didn't happen, he wasn't furious or confused, he didn't even look betrayed in the slightest, maybe he felt- she couldn't tell, how could he filter his emotions like that? She was a bit impressed at how easy he made it look, obviously it must hurt to be used like this. She didn't know why, but sometimes she felt bad for him, he always looked a little lonely, immediately she stopped herself from feeling, why was she even feeling, was this because of last night? How did she even think that was a good idea?

He put the phone down, "Elijah seems frustrated with Klaus."

"He was, he doesn't want to be in this anymore." Elena stated reaching for her phone, she tensed up when he held her hand as if telling her not to touch the phone, "I'll need this recording."

"Damon, Elijah doesn't know I recorded him, I'll get in trouble."

"I am not bringing you into this, but this is a testimony in it's own, till I figure something out- I should have this as back up." He picked up the phone and sent the file to his phone number, "you haven't saved my number."

"Oh it's there." She said pursing her lips, he raised a brow at her after a good luck, "The Grinch." He passed the phone to her, "Well I don't remember stealing Christmas."

She nodded with a sarcastic smile, "Oh it's just a metaphor for my very happy life." He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "You're still as dramatic as the day I met you." He sat back and let her hand go, feeling like he was missing her soft skin instantly. "Last night, you were drunk-"

"I wasn't drunk, I wish I could use that excuse, Damon, more than you do." she bit her lower lip and put her phone in her bag, avoiding his eyes on her, "I did what I did." this time she controlled her emotions, not letting her face go red entirely, he grinned with a shrug, "Well It takes two to tango." Her eyes widened slightly at his words, she got up from her chair, "I'll just go so you can stop making me feel better about myself."

"Is that a turn-on Elena? making you feel better, a little narcissistic I must say." He smirked, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Hmm says a ruthless narcissist.". He laughed at her tone which surprised her, he wasn't the kind to 'take a joke' "you are quite judgmental for an aggravatingly righteous person."

"Oh, did I miss some layers to your hollow mindset?" she faked a pout and shook her bad, he was completely relaxed which pissed her off, how was he so relaxed, he looked so pleased with himself, she frowned, "What?"

"You're so mad at yourself for being attracted to me." he simply said the sentence, setting her on fire with anger, why was she angry- it wasn't even true, he was just getting a rise out of her, but no- she was, she was attracted to him, that was the reason she was angry. "I am not attracted to you." She bit out each word. He stood up, still that satisfied smirk on his face which she wanted to wipe off this second, "Yes you are." He bit out the words, imitating her style, "I mean I wouldn't blame you; I am gorgeous."

Her mouth fell open, she didn't know what to say right now, but one thing for sure- he was way too confident to say things like that , she held back her smile, she wasn't going to satisfy him further by laughing at his stupid jokes, "Yeah right."

"Elena." Matt's voice interrupted their very rare friendly argument, and when she turned around, he was standing way too close to the table, "What are you doing here? With him." He looked at him Damon with gritted teeth, she frowned, "We have some work to discuss."

"Oh really, does that require you to tell him how attractive you find him." he said, still glaring as he clutched Elena's arm, She blinked in disbelief , looking back at Damon for a second, then whispered, "Matt, you're embarrassing me-"

"I am embarrassing you? You mean-"

Damon interrupted, "Yeah it started with the whole working for Giuseppe Salvatore thing Matt." He stepped ahead, holding his hand firmly and removing it from Elena's arm, pushing him back, "She doesn't want you around so pack up, pretty boy."

"Damon- what are you doing!" Elena said through her teeth seeing they were getting unnecessary attention from other people there. "You are too much of a coward to do it, just tell this guy Elena, you found out about his cute little part time job."

Color had drained from Matt's face and he looked at Elena's face for something, as if asking her to defend him, she swallowed thick, "Tell me Matt."

He sighed long and swallowed thick, "Fine, he paid me to be with you and tell him about your plans, Elena- it's nothing personal, it was harmless."

"to you." She gritted her teeth, "To you it's harmless to play with someone's feelings, manipulating people, siding with people who want to ruin me. even if you didn't love me Matt, I thought you were my friend, I trusted you."

"What do you expect Elena? Me to side with you, in this fucking crazy movement of yours against these guys, you aren't brave, you are stupid and gullible, this proves it exactly-" he closed his mouth, "I am sorry Elena-" she shook her head, "This isn't an apology at all." She looked at Damon then back at him, "I can't trust anyone I guess."

"Look at what you did Matt." She picked up her bag and ran out of there, Damon raised a brow at Matt, "Now you get out of here and I don't want to see you anywhere around Elena."

"So this is what it is then, being a fucking guardian angel, why don't you talk to your father Damon- he is the real problem, but you wouldn't do that, I know it. You are no better than I am, I wanted the money, you want to sleep with her, stop pretending like she's something other than that to you." Within a second, he had launched a punch to his jaw, throwing him near the table leg, "Get out of here, right now." he spat, holding his jacket collar and then leaving him there.

When he went outside, Elena was still there, holding the reeling, over-looking the outside of the Hotel, but he doubted she was 'enjoying the scenery' he didn't know why he cared about it, he didn't actually, that's what he thought, yet still his feet took him to her, he patted her shoulder, and even without looking back, she just nodded, he heard her sniffle and it broke his heart a little, as she silently sniffled and shivered in the cold, her blazer wasn't on, and he figured she forgot it inside, "Elena." he said softly. She shook her head, "Leave me alone."

She didn't want to cry in front of anybody, not him especially- he'll let her hear about it later, a gasp escaped her when he placed his coat over her shoulders, a blanket of warmth surrounded her, she turned around and looked at him, she mouthed a thank you, pulling the coat closer to herself and ready to go, he held her wrist, not too harshly, "He was just being a dick, why does he even matter?"

"I've known him all my life, I need some time to adjust to the idea." She took a deep breath and took a step back, "I'll be in my room. I'll send this over."

"No problem." He said as she started walking away from him.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

A/n:

Sorry for not updating this one, but I've decided to complete all the stories before I take any serious breaks. I know it's a slowburn guys, any ideas for their relationship progress?


	11. I find my way back in

Elena had spent majority of her day, locked in her room, trying to doze off to sleep yet she couldn't manage to get everything out of her head, she knew she needed to be all time present to make sure her help wasn't required, but today, she just couldn't, and this day was getting so long, every minute on the clock was stretched because she felt like she was miserable, she couldn't eat or sleep. She clutched her pillow and dug herself deep into the comforter with a sigh, when did Matt become so important to her? Just like Damon had said last night 'Their relationship hadn't even lasted two weeks.' But the again she knew why she was upset at Matt, because he used to be her friend, she grew up with him just thinking that he would manipulate her this way hurt her deeply, but there was shame that came along with it, how could she let her guard down so easy and trust him that way, she should have never. This was a wake up call. She told herself and sat up in her bed at the sound of her buzzing phone, with a huff she reached for it and turned to sit against her headboard, looking at the screen, 'Caroline'

Elena thanked god it was her 'friend' and not Elijah asking her for something, she picked up her phone, "Hey Care."

"Lena, Do you just die at work or what?" she expressed her disappointment, Elena shook her head at her friend's dramatic tone, "I didn't die, but I might as well do."

She heard a little giggle on the other hand, apparently, Caroline didn't understand her misery right now, "That's a little too much, is Matt not performing well?" she asked clearly trying to annoy her which obviously did the extreme and trigger her, "Matt and I are not together Caroline." She clarified in an almost strict tone, "We broke up, actually, we were never in a relationship, Matt was getting paid from Giuseppe Salvatore to play the boyfriend role."

There was a brief silence on the other hand before Caroline's voice almost blasted her ear, "WHAT? you're kidding right?" she pulled the phone away immediately but she could hear her voice, "How could he? Elena?"

"Well it is what it is, Caroline." She pursed her lips, "He didn't think anything he did was harmful to me- actually, i-I don't want to talk about this Care." She immediately started feeling tired when repeating the whole thing, "I don't think I am going to do this right now, Caroline, I can't talk shit about Matt, my head is hurting."

She just knew Caroline was fighting hard to fight the urge to ask her for details, she would too if anything like this had went down with Tyler but right now was just not the time, the more she thought about it the more she felt hurt. She hung up the phone and put her pillow up against the headboard, sitting against it, her eyes fell on Damon's Gray coat, it was left by her on the foot of her bed and she had totally forgotten to give it back to him, she already had one of his jackets at home and she didn't want a special 'enemy' edition of her wardrobe with the way she was collecting things, she reached for it and clutched it's soft material in her hand, bringing it up to her face. She could perfectly imagine him wearing this, just due to curiosity, she brought it to her nose and smelled it, how could she name this? She knew this fragrance way too well and it was funny because she never remembered fragrances, but it was so mysterious and musky, Setting it aside, she lied down again, now calculating the energy it would take to get up and call room service, however, rolling over with a exhausted moan, she reached for the phone when just that moment her own started vibrating, she rolled her eyes and reached for it, 'Stefan'

She remembered their last conversation which hadn't been smooth and he had rather gotten offended, she picked it up and lied down back on her bed, "Hey Stefan."

"Eleeeeena." He said in an awkward tone, "Caroline just called me, heard about the whole Matt situation."

She palmed her face, it literally hadn't been more than twenty minutes, she wondered who else knew now, "Dad is an ass for doing that to you, Lena, but I did tell you, working with Dad and my brother isn't a good idea."

"I know what I got into, Stef, I do- it's just Matt, I hadn't expected it." she said running her fingers through her hair nervously, she could just picture Stefan rolling his eyes, "really? You didn't have an idea? Elena he trapped Me and you to die in that room."

"I know, Stefan- but that was a different situation." She huffed, Stefan quickly interrupted, "How the hell was it? he is an insufferable asshole, whether he plans it or not he ruins things, imagine us dying in that fire if it weren't for Damon and Enzo- we would have been long dead."

All of a sudden, she felt a 'boom' in her head, Enzo? Damon? "Wait what?"

For s second he didn't speak but then he did in a low voice, "You never knew this? Damon and Enzo saved us that day from the fire, Damon even took you to the hospital."

Oh God, suddenly every memory of her was slowly getting vivid, what was going on? No. no. no. she could hear glass shattering ruining every memory she had of her 'hero' that day. He was no fireman, he was….Damon.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Damon made sure he confirmed Matt leaving for good before coming to his room, upon arriving, he had shut the door way too hard, it didn't deserve it. He was so mad at something and yet he couldn't actually point it out, he pushed aside his laptop and sat down on his sofa, putting his feet up on the center table, just looking at Matt kicked up his blood pressure, but he knew he was more mad at Elena, for being worried about this douchebag, which shouldn't affect him but he knew it did, Elena's work efficiency was probably being impacted by Matt, what else had Matt found out? But he knew this wasn't a good time to tell her how much of a 'useless' part she had played in everything they planned out. But now everything was so much clear, Giuseppe was using both him and Stefan, for the longest time he had realized that his father was not a 'loving' type but he thought of him as a role model, who knew what to do best in the moment, it was probably because of that woman who ruined him completely, just to the point where he had completely turned off his emotions, how could she leave him and her son that easily? He tried to find explanations to why Giuseppe must have emotionally turned off like that and he realized that he was looking for excuses to forgive his father, but what else could he do? He had always labeled his father's abuse that way. He got rid of dark thoughts that often had him staying up at nights and dwelling on the past by starting to pack, they were going to leave tonight and they had to leave for the airport soon.

Once he got his bag ready, he went down to the lobby for check out, most of the company's people were there and he was hoping he would see Elena with Elijah because that's who she would be with the most but she wasn't. It was getting dark and he had checked out already, while the others were booking their cabs, it seemed pretty awkward for him to be restless and not ask about her, He was also waiting on his cab in the Coffee house when Elijah walked by him to receive his order, he put his hand in his way as if stopping him, with a grin hiding his 'restlessness' he asked, "Is your assistant not going back?"

He actually frowned at Damon's question and looked at his wrist, "I haven't heard from her, maybe she called a cab, who knows." With a shrug he progressed and yet again Damon was left bothered, how could Elijah just be so 'okay' with that and why wasn't he? Was he actually worried about Elena, she was about to get into trouble last night and she wasn't so good this morning, she hadn't even given back his coat, now that he thought of it, had she actually tried something deadly? A suicide attempt? He wouldn't associate her with the word because she had a lot of fight in her but what if? He thought as he sipped his coffee and waited twenty more minutes, it was officially too late, everyone was probably gone by now and he had cancelled his cab twice. What was taking her so damn long? The 'hurting' herself factor popped up in his brain again, and he was so bothered because he really didn't want to care but it was as if he couldn't focus anywhere else. That is what he loathed about women, they are too darn sensitive where they shouldn't be and too much stubborn at times. Could she actually have harmed herself? He thought and the thought slowly took over his body, getting him anxious enough to get on his feet and go upstairs. If he finds her perfectly okay, he will give her a piece of his mind, and if she had indeed did what he was thinking, she was still getting that piece. Now that he got out of the Elevator, he was practically running to her room, his steps loud in the silent corridor, he checked the watch, he missed the flight, so no need to hurry now. But he knew why he was rushing, he was worried and it was making him go insane. As he stood in front of her door, he knocked violently, "ELENA!" he said when he heard no answer, his knocking getting louder, "Open the damn door or I'll break it." he said after a good minute of knocking, just when he saw3 the knob moving, he started to feel the blood rushing back, his heart had stopped there for a moment and God he was angry like he had never been. When she opened the door, her hair were all ruffled up and she was in her PJ's, yawning, "What happened? Why are you screaming?" her voice was raspy and low, he clutched his hands, shaking his head at her, trying his best to contain himself as he bit out the words, "Look at the time."

He showed her his watch, and upon focusing, she gasped, "Oh God." He nodded, "have you been sleeping all this time? You dumb brat. When will you start doing things right?"

She pursed her lips, still very confused, "I didn't realize, I was tired so I slept." She said stepping back so he could come inside and he did, closing the door after him, "There is this thing called 'alarm', you ever tried that? God, you're such a nuisance- and here I thought you slit your throat open for that loser- so guess what now, we missed our flights."

Her jaw fell open to his rambling and she ran her fingers through her hair in confusion, "I- what? why would you think that?"

"I don't know, I cared okay." He let his hands up in surrender, still looking angry, "Now can you please pack so we can leave already."

She frowned at his attitude and walked to her dresser, "Okay, just sit on the couch, give me ten minutes."

"Good." He said in an awkward way as he walked to the white couch and sat down on it, feeling stupid all of a sudden, he knew she wouldn't do it, she wasn't going to give up ever, that's what he was always sure about but how the hell did that little thought got to him? Why did he care if she lived or not? If she cried over Matt or whatever. She was folding her clothes, looking at him from time to time, "Thank you." She murmured loud enough for him to hear it, he looked up from the floor, still pissed obviously, but her soft features just calmed him down, "For what?" he insulted her like a kid because he was so mad at her for making him feel this way, "For every time, that day in the fire, the accident, last night, today-" she huffed sitting down on the foot of her bed, he chewed on his lower lip and sat back, "You found out."

"Yeah- you could have told me." she said in a soft voice, looking over her shoulder at him, "When I told you about those dreams."

He nodded and let out a sigh, for a second enjoying her curious eyes, "I didn't want to ruin it for you…..but clearly you did." he chuckled and got up the couch, "Now you can call it a nightmare." He raised his brows at her as he walked past her to get out, she held his arm and moved to stand in front of him, "Why are you acting this way?" she looked up at him, holding both his arms, "I know you aren't the man you strive to be every day, you aren't a monster, Damon. You are a human being- and whether it hurts to hear, I don't hate you like you want to hate me." she let one of her hands rest against his chest, as she fumbled to find the right words, her eyes looking so deeply into his that it scared him, with her chocolate brown eyes that were slowly melting into his, paving their way to his heart so effortlessly, how could she look at him with so much warmth after the things he said to her? After what he put her through sometimes, he thought, she might just be some alien, some very strong yet so full of love and care creature. He didn't want this appreciation she had for him in this moment, because it was tempting and wrong in a sense. Maybe that's a reaction to trauma, she had gone berserk. Blinking her long-lashed eyes at him as if waiting for an answer, "I am not 'striving', Elena, this is me.". she stayed quiet for a moment before nodding slightly and moving a step back, his heart sank a little seeing her step away like that and removing her hand from his chest, "I am never going to believe that." her voice was above a whisper, "And even if you want to be like this so bad, I feel sad for you." She swallowed thick, "That you think this is going to shield your emotions, your past, what are you running away from?". He couldn't believe she said it so easily, how dare she? Yet she didn't care about it too much as she moved back towards her luggage, trying to arrange it by stuffing things in the bag, he stood their trying to just make sense of what happened.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elena came out of the shower and dressed quickly in her peach mini-dress with a big white fuzzy coat. When she walked out of the bathroom, Damon was pacing back and forth as if anxiously thinking, "Guess what? I tried to book our flights and there isn't one tonight. Not even in the morning because of the weather alert, we can probably get one after 2 pm tomorrow." He said it all in one breath, she huffed standing against the door frame, "But I just got ready."

"Well get un-ready, princess." He said in his old snarky tone and went to sit down on the couch, palming his face, she shook her head at his attitude and walked to the couch, "What do you have to be upset about, I am the one that has to skip school." She said and sat down next to him, "fine, I take my comment back, you are an asshole, happy?"

He moved his hand away from his face and raised a brow at her, "It's your fault I am stuck here." He said although trying to sound less condescending, she faked a pout at his anger and said, "Oh yes, I remember when I told you to check on me and make sure I am safe."

He rolled his eyes looking the other way, "Shut up."

"That's not going to happen" she stretched her arms infuriating him further but he just kept looking away, " he threw his head back on the couch with a tired sigh and ignored her presence by his side, she was looking at him every now and then, and it was getting awkward, well he should be getting a room again, "That was some kind of a day." he said, indicating he was going to leave now, she agreed with him, "It was- th-thank you again." She tried to sound polite and slowly pat the top of his hand which was resting on his thigh once, her eyes back to it's shades of honey and chocolate filled with rings of admiration, or maybe just he felt it was, or maybe it was attraction, he couldn't look away from her this time, he couldn't pretend to be annoyed, "Stop-stop thanking me." he stuttered on his words, something he did when he was extremely nervous, she pursed her lips, not looking away from his eyes, but he just now noticed how close they were sitting to each other, how the fragrance from her was so dense and almost wrapped around him. She was so close that he could examine every feature of her beautiful face, her big doe eyes, her small pointy nose, her clear skin with the beautiful flush and oh her lips- so perfectly full, so inviting. "Okay." Her voice was in breaths as her lips parted at his closeness, he would move slightly further, she'd finally feel his lips on herself, and she didn't know if that was what she wanted, needed or had to get away from. But the second his pointer finger touched her lower lip, she further parted her lips, her breath getting out of control, when the pad of his finger felt the texture of her lower lip, holding his arm, she leaned in slightly, giving his lower lip a quick tug with her own, just to initiate what she wanted so badly right now, he had never felt desire so intensely like this, he wanted her and it was killing him-so he did the only thing that seemed right in the moment by giving in and kissing her back, letting his tongue lick at her open mouth teasingly before moving it inside her mouth slowly, she moaned lowering on the couch and holding his shoulder firmly, wrapping her legs around him slowly, just when she felt his hard member push against her crotch, she knew she wanted this and so much that not having it was going to drive her insane, but right that instant, he pulled back, completely removing himself from her and sitting back in his place as if he made a mistake, she swallowed thick, her cheeks going red with embarrassment as she slowly sat back up, "What's wrong?" she mustered the courage to ask, he shook his head , "Nothing-this can't happen." He snapped, she pursed her lips, trying to get him to look into her eyes but he wouldn't, "Why?" her slightly shaking hand went to caress the side of his face, "Tell me." she said in a whisper, he looked at her now, the urgency in her tone and her eyes was going to kill him definitely, "This can't be right-" she interrupted , "But it is, it is right. Don't lie to me about how you don't want it."

"It's not right, Elena, I am not the damn guy from your dumb fever dream!" he seethed, she moved back from the slightest raise in his voice There was a brief moment of silence before he realized this conversation should be over now and got up. Only to have her to clutch his wrist, pulling him down on the couch again, as she moved on top of him in a second, crashing her lips against his, a moan left her mouth when he kissed her back tilting his head slightly, it was like eating a dessert on diet for her, she couldn't stop herself anymore- she groaned in anger when he held her arms and pulled her away from himself, "Stop it." he was out of breath, her face showed pure agony and frustration at this rejection, still staring into his eyes but with a fire in her own "I don't care if it's you, Damon, It's not about that day." she clutched her hands and climbed down from him, her eyes had angry tears as she stood up "I've been trying to fight it and I can't anymore, as absurd as it is to you-I don't hate you, in fact, I am starting to like you, why don't you make fun of that?" she stepped to a side, Looking down at him, , "I shouldn't be because I have so many reasons, but I do like you is because I know there's more to you then what you show and no matter how hard you push that person down, he resurfaces and makes me helpless, I don't trust myself when I am with you anymore" she took a deep breath and pointed to the door, "Leave me alone." He bit his lip looking at her angry stance, the red in her eyes, her chest heaving with each breath she took, looking at her almost apologetically he stood up, she gritted her teeth at his sorry face, still pointing to the door, "Go!" He could see how his refusal was making her go insane and for the first time he didn't enjoy her misery, but come to think of it, when did he? He didn't like seeing her upset, or angry or crying, God, he needed to stop- "Elena." Maybe after the longest time he had said her name in a gentle voice, "I don't want to hurt you." He wanted to be completely honest with her, right in this moment he didn't feel like his usual self, she pursed her lips as he cupped her face looking into her eyes, she shook her head, "But you are right now. There is no catch, Damon, I would be insane just forming my decision on that fire incident, but my feelings are more-"her explanations sounded terrible to him and he interrupted rudely, "What do you even know about feelings, you were with Matt yesterday!"

She was taken aback by his loud voice but swallowed thick, clearly he didn't want an answer, but she had one, "I was trying to replace what I felt. Because it was easy. You know I didn't want him." Her voice was defensive, "Why are you trying to stop this?" her eyes wide and glassy as she asked the question.

.

.

.

A/N :And the plot is cooking now. please leave a REVIEW.


	12. You're giving me chills at a 100 degrees

Why was he trying to stop this when it was so tempting to give in but he knew better than that, he wasn't her type at all. She expected something 'better' and that's what she kept insinuating with her conversation all the time. His hands slid down her face, her eyes still questioning him but he didn't want to talk anymore. "This doesn't change anything , Elena, Just because I haven't been brutal like my father doesn't make me any better, in fact- he inspires the way I live. The way I live is what you hate." He clarified. She looked at him in confusion, why was he so adamant on the fact that he had no redeeming qualities, as if he hated hope or any sort of effort done for him. What in the world was wrong about feeling for him?

She didn't say anything to him because she felt like if she said another word he would blow up, he looked far too done to argue about this, all she wanted to do was prove him wrong about his self-image. It seemed as if he hated to be himself and yet he was forced to live like this because he felt like he wasn't worth a better life. Or maybe she was just thinking about it way too much. Maybe he just really didn't want her and she was pretty sure that if they had given in, she might have regretted it later. He got up and before she could utter a word, he walked out of the room, leaving her feeling ashamed for her bold advances on him. How the hell does someone go from despising someone so deeply to feeling such an intense attraction towards them. Closing her eyes didn't help, all she could think about was his sparkling blues, his firm touch, how good his lips felt on hers, every thought that followed was shame how could she think about him when he didn't even want her? When he literally pushed her away from him? how could she not have any self-respect?

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

They hadn't talked all morning, he was somewhat relieved that they weren't talking about last night, he barely slept , throughout the night he kept thinking about her, not that he didn't think about her any other day but it had been different, he kept re-imagining the whole thing, each ending with her kissing him despite anything he'd say. Though it never ended on a kiss in his head. She was reading a book, acting like they weren't next to each other in the plane. Why did he want to talk to her? It baffled him how the urge to hear her voice was eating him, what the hell was wrong with him. Maybe this was a reverse psychology trick. She was ignoring him so he could talk to her! That was not going to work on him ever, "So are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked acting all cool and calm, she didn't look up from her book and simply nodded, "What about work? Will you show up?"

"Ahuh." She said before reverting to her reading, then there was no conversation for the next few moments, when she felt like his stare was not penetrating her anymore, she peeked from the corner of her book to catch a glimpse of him, he was now writing something down in a notebook, could it be a diary? She was surprised- but on looking carefully, it wasn't a diary, he was writing down some locations that were surrounding Mystic falls, trying to form some sort of map. However, what caught her attention was a picture that was placed near the cover of the notebook, like a bookmark. She could see long raven hair, which got her curious and she pulled it out. A woman, her striking blue eyes were what made her so mysteriously stunning. She had a light smile on her red lips and a necklace around her long neck. She didn't realize she had been staring at this picture for so long. "Who's she?" she asked above a whisper. Once he saw the picture in her hand, he wasn't too happy about it, he had a frown and she felt as if she crossed a line, "I-"

"That's Lily Salvatore." He said taking the picture back and folding it roughly before pushing it back, she would have never thought that he looked so much like his mother, he definitely got his good looks from her, but he acted like he was ashamed of her, or maybe he just didn't want to discuss his mother with her specifically.

"She's gorgeous." Elena complimented any way.

He gave a nod but she could tell he didn't want to hear anything positive about her, he had some kind of hate towards her, he was annoyed. "You wouldn't have liked her if you met her, she is a selfish bitch."

Her eyes widened at his description of his own mother, "Ouch."

"Just so you know you aren't missing out on anything special." He winked, she huffed at his attitude, "You don't have to compensate for keeping her picture by saying all this."

"I am not keeping her picture, maybe I just forgot it here." He got defensive quickly, "I don't care about her." He snapped, she took the hint and settled back in her seat with her book, maybe he didn't want to talk after all, after a few minutes of reading the same paragraph over and over and the lack of concentration she put her book down and looked at him. "What if you see her one day?"

"I won't." he sighed, "She didn't leave to come back." His voice though was laced with hatred for her but Elena could feel the slight tinge of pain and it honestly made her feel sorry for him, he obviously felt something for her other than hate. "I use to think the same about my parents, I use to think whatever the reason must be for them to leave me alone in this world, with no explanation, did they want me to die? Or just not want me? but I think there must be more than that, I grew up with Jeremy and the wonderful people who adopted me, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, and though sometimes it hurts to feel that I might never know who my parents are, I'll give it the possibility that maybe it was necessary, maybe they were in trouble."

"It's not as easy for me." he said after a moment of silence, "I am not like you." He pursed his lips and sat back, "I remember her hating me and my brother, that is the reason she ran away, because she wanted a life for herself." She bit the inside of her cheek and placed her hand on his, with a deep breath, she squeezed his hand. "I am sorry." There was no sarcasm or seeming ill intention behind her words so he couldn't even be mad at her for being sorry about it. He simply nodded and looked forward, he wished she wouldn't let go of his hand and keep hers there that way, it seemed comforting, for the first time in a while, he was allowing someone close to himself other than his brother and it was a woman, a woman he despised initially. He was shocked at how 'changed' he was, was it because of this trip? Because of last night? But he felt like the credit went to her, she was something else. It felt nice to be around her. Surprisingly her hand stayed on top of his as she started to read her book again, he too sat back and closed the notebook, he didn't want to throw away Lily's one picture that he had, seeing her face was a sort of a reminder of what she did to him, but at the same time it was his precious memory, he remembered his early childhood when she actually cared about him, they use to be inseparable- his eyes closed as he laid his head back on the seat thinking about the time his mother was making him a butter cake that he enjoyed so much as a kid, she would let him spread all the chocolate he wanted on top. It was a fun activity they did along with many other, he used to love doing oil paintings, he'd make her obnoxious paintings that she still cherished and appreciated. His mother, what happened to her? How could she leave him on his own? How could she leave him to be disciplined by Giuseppe in such a way.

Elena bit her lip seeing him napping on his seat without a care in the world, the note book still clutched in his other hand which made her somewhat sad, she reached for it and took it from him placing it in the pocket of the seat.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

She was so tired after school yet she didn't skip her day at the office, she had even skipped lunch but on the way there she stopped by her house and Miranda had luckily baked some muffins which she packed for herself in case she was too hungry as she headed out again, she didn't know what to do further from this, her father has practically asked her to move out and she had no place to crash as of now, she had asked Caroline and that was a good possibility because she lived with her mom and her mom wasn't even home all day, so she could live there but she couldn't just stay there she wanted to pay some rent if she was going to live there. When she parked her car in the parking lot she saw Damon's car parked there and her heart starting beating, damn it, yesterday it had been so awkward when he woke up and they had to pick up their luggage at the airport together, they looked like a couple way too much- they even shook hands at good bye. She had never been so awkward around anyone. She could say she didn't want to run into him but she kind of wanted to. That's the reason she put waves in her hair at six in the morning today, she refreshed her gloss and entered the building, first she could meet with Elijah and next she could see if Damon was around. Thankfully, Elijah was in his office for a change, he was mostly out on sites with the sole purpose of ignoring Klaus. She entered his office a bit hesitantly, "Good evening, I wanted to talk about something, hope I am not disturbing you."

"Not at all." He replied casually and pointed at the seat in front of his large dark desk, she nodded and walked over to sit there, "The other day when you told me about the woman from the investigation team, she's currently in town, you must be aware."

"Mmm Yes." He said a bit confused.

"I called her here because I wanted her to investigate about The Salvatore family." She admitted, "She told me about you a long time ago, she wanted me to research about Klaus as well while I worked here. We needed a solid proof."

He pursed his lips while trying to process the information, "So Katherine sent you? Why is she still on this case? Her being on this is dangerous, Klaus can murder her."

"She knows that, but it is necessary for us, the people in this town are tired of being ruled, including me, I am tired of living my life by their rules." She snapped, "They just can't do whatever they want."

"They actually can Elena, they have forged 'proofs' like this a million times before this and they can again, think about it, Klaus was in jail for fraud- his fraud had killed people, yet who was unable to produce evidence , the opposition, Giuseppe- I don't know much but he is too a very rotten man and no matter what you produce against him is not going to finish him. The only thing that can finish them is them." He said with a frown, "If they both ever kill each other, but that's never going to happen, even if you throw Klaus out of the equation, even if Giuseppe is trapped- there is Damon, and he will save his narcissistic father, that's the kind of man he is."

She didn't know how but she jumped to his defense, "That's not true, Damon has been emotionally abused by his parents for years, he is emotionally incapable of going against them or he would, he knows what the right thing is."

"I am sure he does." Elijah said sarcastically, "I don't know what story he told you but Damon is not a good man, he is just like his father, Giuseppe has been training him for years so he could take control even if Giuseppe is gone." Elena shook her head, this wasn't the case at all, this idea about him was probably the reason he thought that about himself, "Giuseppe isn't training Damon so he could take control after him, Giuseppe is training Damon so he could he his little watch dog while he gets to enjoy all the wealth and power and he doesn't realize that yet, like you said Giuseppe is a narcissist. Once Damon realizes this, Giuseppe is weak."

He got up and huffed, "Don't count on it, Elena. I can't believe Katherine pulled you into her game." He said sounding a bit angry, Elena too got up because of the impact, "Mister Michaelson I trust you, that's the reason I shared this with you, I don't want you to freak out over this and take it out on Katherine, it was me who called her in the first place."

He didn't respond positively, Elena bit her lip and moved forward to pour him a glass of water, she put the glass on the table and looked up at him, "I am sorry Mister Michaelson but I have to do this, you should decide if you are on our side or Klaus's side."

She left his cabin and quickly took the elevator to the lower floor, Giuseppe was a narcissist and he was using Damon for himself , somehow the thought infuriated her, how can Damon of all people not figure that out, he always acted like he was too smart for everyone and here he was- making a fool out of himself thinking that his father was inspiring his life, his hatred for his mother had blinded him from what his father was doing to him, she didn't realize how far she had come, when she looked around, the two people that were in the elevator had left and she was in the basement now, she huffed, God knows who pushed this button even if they didn't have to be here, but as if fate, a sound made her curious, she was sure she had heard that voice before, she walked out of the elevator into the slightly lit corridor , it was very chilly down here, she had never been down here more than once or twice that too in broad daylight accompanied by usually two or three people, but she was alone today, she took careful steps towards the room not wanting to be discovered, how did she not recognize the voice instantly, it was Giuseppe, Elena stayed stuck to the wall on the side and tried to hear the conversation, "I don't think it's suitable." His voice was rather slow and composed as he talked , he didn't look in a rush but the other men with him seemed to be a bit agitated. "We need to act immediately- would you look at the numbers they are crying." He showed him a file to which Giuseppe huffed, "You worry too much and it's not good for your damn health, I have promised you the turn over you are going to get it this season."

"How the fuck is that possible."

"Gentleman, all we need is a scandal, if the product sold is a bit low in quality, kills a few- it'll be right back to us, now at the life prism, I talked to a few people, a very righteous man was causing some issues so he was sent to our old Tigmon site for some repairing, he didn't want to cooperate or whatever. It will all be sorted in a few days." He said as if it didn't matter. Elena pulled out her phone slowly and opened the camera to record the conversation but right then she heard the bell from the elevator, now unlike before there was no noise from the room so the bell was clearly heard this time by everyone, she quickly put her phone back and jumped to the nearest room not making any noise, she peeked through the window and saw Enzo walking towards the room, wiping the nervous sweat from her forehead she started to walk out of the corridor after Enzo went inside the room, she took the stairs this time making as less noise with her steps as possible but she was shaking with every step as she got to the first floor, she opened the door carefully and stepped out, her heart nearly jumped out her chest when she saw Damon standing right in front of her and by the look of his face he didn't seem to amused to see her, she swallowed thick trying to get away from him but he held her arm, "I saw you." His voice in a high whisper sent shivers down her spine while he pulled her into the first room from the stairs, she felt as if she was going to pass out, as he closed the door after himself, "I followed you from Elijah's cabin but you disappeared, were you trying to avoid me?" she felt as if her soul returned to her body, so he only saw her leave Elijah's office, "Uh No- it's just." She ran her hand through her hair, "It was awkward after yesterday."

"Really? Seeing me was awkward?" she didn't know if he was being sarcastic or really asking the question due to some insecurity, however, he quickly asked another question, "What were you and Elijah talking about, I thought he told you to quit."

She didn't know what to say, did he hear on her conversation with Elijah, at this point she was sure about nothing, "I was just here to tell him that I didn't want to quit and then we talked about Klaus. The usual thing."

"The usual thing?" his brow arched up, "So now you're friends with Elijah?" the way he asked that question sounded rather desperate, as if he was trying to find out who her friends were. "Elijah is an okay guy, we talk sometimes." She said it while subtly indicating that yes she was in fact friends with Elijah, insinuating some interest in him while trying to get him to react some way. He bit the inside of his cheek looking her up and down as if not amused with this information, how could she be friends with everyone.

"Now can I leave? I am very hungry, I haven't eaten all day." she said a bit tense with the way he was looking at her as if she had committed a crime, "Well instead of gossiping with Elijah you should have had lunch." He added a little smirk which infuriated her but she didn't show that it did, she grinned instead, "Well I actually have to go to the mall to buy a dress for winter dance, so I will have my dinner there, now if you please." She batted her lashes, his eyes narrowed on her, winter dance? She was buying a dress, mostly when people go to these dances, they have a date- Elena must have been asked at school again. He huffed letting her go. She gave a huge made up smile as she passed him to go outside.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Today was his lucky day, well maybe, even though his internal dialogue repeatedly stated that he didn't want to see Elena, he got to see her, not only see her but he got to touch her again, a little harshly which initially wasn't his plan but she had been so weird around him at the airport- and then she was avoiding him at the office as if he was some bacteria, it really did piss him off. And now that he was home, Stefan was here to see him, it had been months since his brother had let loose and hang out with him and deep down he thought that if Stefan hung out long enough like this every once in a while, he will convince him to move back in, he was busy on the Xbox when Damon walked into his room, Stefan had sworn not to go inside his old room so he had Damon move his Xbox here in his room- Damon didn't want to criticize the loopholes he had found for himself to have fun, "Beer?" he asked holding a chilled bottle next to him, he enthusiastically nodded and took it from his hand, gulping it down, Damon sat down on the seat next to him and sighed, "Staying tonight?"

"Can't- have an extra shift in like two hours." He said still focused on the game, Damon rolled his eyes, "You're doing extra shifts now?"

"Yeah- I like doing extra shifts, It keeps my mind occupied." He winked looking back at the game, Damon bit his lip, "Are you by any chance going to the winter dance- whatever it's called." He tried to sound cool but he knew how sketchy it sounded, Stefan was still focused on the game, "I don't know, maybe- I haven't asked anyone yet and I don't want to go alone obviously." He pursed his lips, "Oh wait, you know Elena and Matt broke up- so maybe I can take her."

"Really?" he acted surprised. "You're really going to take her."

"Of course I am, you know girls after they break up definitely need a good shoulder to cry on." he smirked and Damon immediately knew what he meant, "Did you forget how-"

"Damon do I look like I care?" he rolled his eyes and threw the controller, "Great I lost."

"I think she's already going with someone." He interrupted, he wasn't sure and he needed Stefan to make sure about Elena's new guy but here he was trying to be the guy. Nope, not his own brother. "How do you know?" he asked confused, "Are you stalking her?" he asked a bit serious, he shook his head, "No she told me, she's going to get a dress or whatever." He said now trying to dismiss the conversation, Stefan shrugged it off, "Doesn't hurt to try does it, besides- I am sure I can crush the competition." He said heading out of the room while picking up the beer bottle leaving him more irritated than he was before, great now there were two guys after Elena- two guys after what he wanted. God damn it! he felt like an idiot for even telling Stefan.

He had to do something before things got out of hand.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elena washed her face with cold water and brushed her hair slowly, she was very tired tonight, she felt so tired after the past few crazy days, she put on her moisturizer and sat down in bed, just that moment her phone started buzzing, she grinned when she saw Damon's number, he had called once before but she was getting ready for bed that time, taking a deep breath she picked up the call and spoke in her least bothered tone, "This is not the hour to call, Damon, I've told you that before."

"I know- I do." his voice was a bit snappy but she could tell he was nervous, Caroline had mentioned the dance during class and she remembered the idea just in time to shift his focus from what she was doing in the staircase to the dance, "So tell me how can I not help you?" she said in a lazy voice, "You are really going to that dance?"

It seemed ridiculous for him to ask but he couldn't sit back and watch while Stefan and some other guy was putting moves on Elena, then again it shouldn't bother him in the first place they were, at the end of the day, he knew why he was doing this because he had an attraction towards her and her giving anyone attention but him enraged him- she was undoubtedly the most gorgeous girl he had laid eyes on, when he first saw her, he still believed that she was unbelievingly beautiful with her big doe eyes, her voluminous brunette hair, her slim figure with those sharp curves- she was every man's dream. But hearing her talk, seeing her fight, the way she was full of love and passion, that fire in her eyes just made her all the more irresistible.

"You want to talk about that?" she said rolling a strand of her hair around her finger, even though she encouraged this conversation in the first place, she acted oblivious though, "How cute."

He hissed at the word she used, that's it, he knew he was walking in to a trap she set, "Yeah- I wanted to ask who you are going with? Your loser ex-boyfriend maybe?" he made a snarky comment too, she shook her head at his effort to appear cool, "No, why do you care anyway?"

"Maybe because you said you feel for me literally a day a go." He taunted, "I was right all along, what do you even know about feelings." He repeated his sentence from that night, she fisted the cell phone in her hand and swallowed thick, "At least I am not a coward and I told you what I felt- you know for a person who acts all brave you sure are a huge wimp."

He scoffed, "Aren't you quick judge? Well I just called to tell you Stefan wants to ask you out"

"Great- I'll talk to him about it, good night-" she snapped, he quickly interrupted, "Fine! Okay- what do you want?"

"Excuse me?" she arched a brow, he sounded annoyed now, "Okay Elena I don't want you to go to the dance with Stefan or that other guy- you've shortlisted." His voice trailed off, "There I said it."

"Oh thank you for your decision Mister Salvatore, but I do want to go to the dance, now I have no choice but to displease you and go, unless-" she said in a playful voice, he understood immediately, no way in fucking hell was he going to a stupid town dance to entertain her, but the consequences- another guy, Elena in a dress with some other jerk, the jerk could be Stefan, "Do you want to go with me?" his voice hardly above a whisper. She couldn't believe what she heard, Damon actually did it, he asked her to a dance- she never thought he would do it, she just wanted to push his buttons but oh lord, she was blushing- she quickly tried to control her emotions and not pass out or something, oh God what has she done? She couldn't even form words.

"Elena-?" he asked, his voice a bit louder, "You there?"

"Y-yes." She finally found her voice, "I would consider this if you'd do it rather in a nice way Damon, let's be honest you're track record with me hasn't been good, at least make up for some of that." she said trying to form a sassy voice but it wasn't happening now, "What does that mean?"

"You're a big boy, figure it out yourself, if you hadn't pushed me away the way you did-none of this wouldn't have happened." She said in a sweet tone before hanging up the phone, did she just ask him to propose her to the dance? But he wanted to do that didn't he, it meant he wanted her- a part of him wanted to give in to her like a part of her, despite everything

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

A/N: Hey guys I pushed this through a big writer's blog, trust me I haven't been having a good time, especially creativity wise and it has been making me so sad however I tried, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Stay safe.


	13. Got the music in you

Elena kept looking at her now turned off screen with a blank expression. Her mortal enemy wanted to take her to the dance. Was this a trick? But this couldn't be because she practically set this whole thing up. Trying to get the dilemma out of her head, she put her phone down on her night stand and got into bed. A soft smile was on her lips the whole while she was setting the blanket on herself. Just the thought of herself walking in the town dance with Damon by her side, the thought made her chuckle just because of how ridiculous it looked it her head, she remembered seeing him in a suit a few days ago and she definitely remembered the part where he looked way too good in the damn thing. She shook her head at the challenge she put forward for him. It would be a cold day in hell before he 'asks' her out. There was no way he had the guts to do that. She convinced herself and reached for the lamp on the nightstand, turning it off and heading to sleep.

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

Giuseppe put some Ice in his glass that was half filled with whiskey and grabbed the remote from the top of the table, turning up the volume on the news playing on the TV, he sat down on the cushioned chair near the table and smirked as he saw a families accusing a rival company of his for negligence in their quality of product that had now taken seven lives. The only thing common between the family and been that they had used the pharma products from life prism, a competitor company of his. They could never recover from the scandal like this now. The batches had been sent for testing, he just needed to make sure it was worse than it seemed and people would question the integrity of the producers.

Damon walked into his father's room and sighed of exhaustion seeing him watch TV. His father never watched TV so it must have been something important, "I see you've kept yourself busy."

His father looked at him through his silver framed glasses and turned the TV off, "I don't remember asking to see you."

Damon stepped forward, his arms now across his chest, "Just like I didn't remember signing up Stefan for that fraud of a company you're making."

His father frowned and slowly raised from the seat, "I think I've made myself clear about you not interrupting in that company's affairs, it has nothing to do with you."

"Why are you doing this father?" he asked genuinely confused now, "We had a deal about this, Stefan is my brother."

"Well he is not my son." His father spat and walked towards the window turning away from Damon, "That whore leaving him here was never acceptable for me."

Damon couldn't contain his anger any longer than this, he had spent a good portion of his life catering to his father's wishes and that's what he gets in return? His only condition to not leave this place when he was younger was that he wanted to secure Stefan's future and now he was definitely going to destroy that. "If you so much as think of harming him-"

His father interrupted turning with a glare that would definitely cause a few shivers in Damon, if he were still a twelve year old boy, not now, "How dare you threaten me?"

"You hurt my brother and I'll destroy you." Damon still completed his sentence, after a good while had he stood up to his father and looked past all the physical, emotional and verbal abuse that he had suffered at the hands of his father. "This disobedience will definitely cost you Damon."

Those words were so triggering because words like these were usually followed by beatings in his childhood or something so twisted, he remembered being locked in the cellar without food for two days or the time his father made him burn all pictures of his mother when he had complained that he missed her, the time Giuseppe used his ankle as an ashtray when he was thirteen. The list was endless. "I don't care if you want to start the company or not, I don't even care for not ever being the MD, you keep my family out of this." He seethed.

"Family." His father darkly chuckled, "Then who am I?"

"You know who you are." He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from further anger, "I've worked every day of my life for you, without questioning your decisions, I let you use me but this is where I draw the line where you want to hurt someone I love and care about."

"I never promised you anything." He said in a tone as if dismissing him. Damon shook his head, "What about every lesson you taught me about being a man? Is this what a man would do? Get to what he wants on the back of an abandoned boy left in his care."

He never thought of standing up to his father like this, sure that had a rocky relationship and had exchanged some words from time to time but he never stood up against him, "I know everything about your stupid plan with Klaus, you best keep Stef and I out of it." He warned before taking a step back, Giuseppe seethed, "I knew you'd turn out this way- ruining my future just like your mother."

He kept himself from saying anything and just looked straight at him as he spat insults, "Disloyal, worthless piece of garbage."

"Not garbage enough to buy people's boyfriends to screw with them- not even garbage enough to down that whiskey as celebration after fucking with a company's formula to sell your own shitty product." He accused and walked out of the room, a part of him worried about the consequences of this. He challenged the old guy and that meant he had to ready for anything.

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

Damon checked his watch again, the parking lot was getting emptier by the minute and he could still see Elena hadn't left, she said she wouldn't leave the office but she didn't come yesterday and today he was at her school. He had been waiting for an hour after school now but Elena was no where to be seen, was she not at school either? He got out of the car and leaned against the door getting annoyed from all the waiting.

_"I would consider this if you'd do it rather in a nice way, Damon, let's be honest your track record with me hasn't been that good at least make up for some of that." _

Just one time, he would ask her one time and if she says no- no loss at all. He turned back and saw the bouquet of flowers on his front seat-slightly cringing at his effort.

"What are you doing here?" the voice not of Elena but of her brother, great- not the Gilbert he asked for.

"What do you mean by that? You-"

Jeremy interrupted, "I read her diary, stay away from my sister." He said in a low growl, Damon frowned at his behaviour, the boy was acting way too brave right now...in other words very stupidly. "Look kid I am not here to cause any problems, yes I wanted to talk to her about something." Jeremy gritted his teeth, "Don't dare, I used to be scared of you but not anymore, you try to manipulate my sister and I promise I'll destroy you. Elena may be naïve but I know what you are capable of."

"Really? Are you threatening me?" Damon couldn't help but chuckle, "How amusing. Jeremy I really don't want to remind you of what I am 'capable' of right now." He took a step ahead and pat his shoulder, "Go home and do your homework." Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek and in a second had fisted his hand, ready to launch against his jaw but Damon caught his fist in mid air, all signs of humour gone from his face, "Wow you really are stupid aren't you?" as he put a bit pressure on Jeremy's knuckles causing him to grit his teeth in pain. "Jer!" came a distant voice and then steps rushing, before even Damon could see her, Elena had pushed at his chest to get her away from his brother, standing in front of him in his defence, "What the hell, Damon" she shouted at him, she was wearing a cheerleader's uniform so he guessed she was late because of that? "What do you mean what the hell?

"What were you doing to him?" she asked enraged, the look of disappointment in her eyes so severe that it actually upset him, "He was trying to start a fight with me." He said looking over to Jeremy over her shoulder who was glaring at him the entire time, "Elena, you need to stay away from him." Jeremy finally spoke. She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration and turned back, "Jer, go sit in the car, right now." She ordered.

"But he-"

"Go." She said a bit calmer but more firm on her word, when Jeremy gave up with a scoff heading the other way, she turned back to him, hands across her chest, "Really? How could you threaten him again? He hasn't even recovered mentally from what your people did to him the first time."

He let out a breath, "I didn't even do anything-"

"Yeah because I was here on time, you know what, it's not your fault it's mine because I just started expecting a lot from you so me being hurt is on me." She interrupted his explanation but she could see he was already a bit 'sorry' or was that her eyes deceiving her, why was she always coming up with explanations for his behaviour in her head. He took a step towards her trying to hold her hands but she stepped back as if burned by his touch, "Listen, I know I shouldn't have-"

"That's right, not today not that day, but you still do, it's like you don't even care, don't you think he's important to me the way Stefan is important to you?." Her angry eyes a bit watery, "Don't ever come close to Jeremy again." She warned as she walked away at a fast pace to her car, he didn't even got to explain himself to her, he felt so disappointed and mad at himself. Why was he always screwing up around her, good, now he reminded her of why she despised him in the first place and he didn't know how to feel about that but he was really angry with himself, because she was mad and why did he care so much that she was lately, he clenched his fist as if squeezing an invisible stress ball, imitating the one he had at home, he turned back to his car and got inside, tossing the flowers to the back seat.

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

"Great, just great." The curly hair brunette said sarcastically when she saw the man on her door, "Elijah you can't be here" she tried to sound normal but seeing him after so long really took her breath away. He still looked the same, he even had the same soft expression reserved for her only, "Kat, we need to talk."

"This isn't about us." She pursed her lips still not letting him in, the longer he'd stay, the more she would start to believe him, "besides-"

Elijah interrupted stepping a foot inside her house, "Really you came all this way, you are making Klaus go crazy with getting all these random inspections run on us, he could kill you, you know that? Do you care about that?"

"What? That I am the one who has control for once, is it bothering him- I won't when the company starts so I need to focus and catch him in a lie or anything. If you wanna help be my guest." She shrugged. His eyes narrowed on her face, he seemed a bit hurt, "That's always what you've wanted me for, to get your odds better at getting Klaus caught, how can you be so selfish?" he seethed. Katherine just stared at him for a few moments before opening the door fully and gesturing for him to come inside. She closed the door once he stepped in and there was still that very painful silence, "I don't know how I can prove to you about what I feel."

He had a look around her very messy apartment, just like he remembered Katherine could care less about anything if her clothes and shoes were managed properly, the rest of the house didn't matter, "Seems like you don't care to." He said crossing his arms over his chest, "You never did, you did whatever you could to ruin Klaus and then made me save you last moment."

"Are you implying that I used you?" she chuckled walking up to him, "You know I didn't, I was under suspicion for years in my department!"

"Me-Me-Me. That's all you care about." He bit out the words and her mouth dropped at his outburst, he was usually so calm and collected that she was taken aback , "I never did that, I was doing my job, I didn't even know when I started having feelings for you." She said swallowing thick, he pretended to be shocked, "Oh was sleeping with me a part of your 'job' as well, or saying you saw your future with me a part of this 'job' when you couldn't wait to get your hands on the fucking pharma project files in my locker."

"No, none of that is true, I didn't do any of that, I had to do what I was sent for- I just happen to see them there, then I was in this stupid confusion of what to do and what not." She stumbled on her words but took a deep breath reaching to cup the side of his face, "I am so sorry you- I know you can't forgive me."

"What do you even know about me? You know why I am here? Because I am trying to protect you in this Salvatore-Klaus thing, but you seem to care more about your 'job' again." He spat and stepped back from her turning to the side, "Come on, laugh at me for walking right into your trap again."

"Elijah, stop it. I care about you as well, I never wanted for you to find the way you did, I wanted to tell you before the whole thing just blew up right in my face." She palmed her forehead, "I don't know what to do, I have less than a month to prove the fraud. I am sorry I didn't have time to think or talk about this, I wanted to apologize , I did." She was out of breath by now and he could feel that she was very tense as she hyperventilated. "Everything is falling apart, all the lab tests are okay, I've investigated the investors- nothing is out of place this time and-"

"Katherine calm down." He said worrying that she might combust if she continued worrying like that, he let his guard down stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her, she rubbed her face against his chest, "No- you shouldn't be comforting me after what I did to you."

"It's okay- I'll be fine, right now you need to be okay." He pulled away and cupped her face, "Tell me what you need me to do." He said looking deep into her hazel eyes

She shook her head, "No, I don't ever want you to feel that I am using you."

"Kat- I won't let you down, if this will make you happy I'll do it." He promised.

(Tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd)

Elena was making herself some coffee in the evening, she had been so tired that she came back from the office in about two hours into duty, her parents weren't even home yet and Jeremy wasn't picking up the phone, it gave her a chance to put on loud music so it would keep her from thinking while she was finishing some assignments and also looking into apartments that people were available on rent. Her dad had told her to move out one too many times now. She poured some cream into her cup and licked the remaining off of her finger as she walked back to the living room where her laptop was on the table. She sat down on the couch and sipped from her coffee reaching for the laptop. After mailing the assignment she has due to tomorrow she was left thinking what to do next when she remembered the words , 'Tigmon site' she typed it on the search engine but no place came up, just a bit of irrelevant results, than she did it with the company's site to check if there was a branch, no branch named by that name, so where in the hell was this place where they were doing some deal with a guy from life prism, it caught her attention other night when the scandal news broke up the company's formula being toxic, was it slightly relevant to what she had heard?

A knock on the door made her whimper as it brought her out of her thoughts, she let out a sigh and keeping her laptop on the table got up to answer the door, when she opened the door her jaw nearly dropped seeing her brother with none other than Damon, how dare he be around her brother despite her warning him against it. "What-What's going on?"

"I picked Jeremy from practice." He shrugged, Elena looked at her brother who looked slightly annoyed but wasn't 'enraged' like the last time, he rolled his eyes, "I am gonna go take a shower." Her brother muttered as he moved aside her to go inside. She was still surprised when she turner back to him, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her, "I think I told you to stay away from him."

"Relax I was just talking to him, nothing happened-" he couldn't help but notice how weirdly adorable she looked in her 'relaxed' outfit, a plain blue t-shirt with brown shorts, she interrupted , "What in the world were you talking to him about?"

It was a bit out of character for him to be so civil and calm during conversions just like the last time and now today as well, what was going on with him, she was confused. He sighed, "Look, the thing you said about Stefan, I wouldn't want anyone to hurt him- you know that better than anyone, so what I did here a while ago was sudden and stupid- I wanted to-" his voice trailed off as she now looked at him like he had his all attention, all this intense eye contact was making him a bit nervous, which was new to him, "Wanted to?" She asked arching a brow.

"Apologize." He said after a big intake of breath. Her eyes widened, she seemed a bit too surprised and he wondered if she had never 'expected' from him to this extend, "You apologized to Jer?" She asked as if it was unbelievable.

He nodded, "Yes I did – and I just want you to know that as long as I am around, no one's going to hurt him again-ever." He sounded very serious about his promise, the thought melted her heart, she knew that he was not as bad as he thought he was, before he could leave she called after him as he was getting in his car"Damon, Jer told me the other day you were there to see me."

He pursed his lips, "It's not that important now." Elena walked up to him, standing In front of him, "Are you sure? If you wanted to ask about the meeting Klaus called for the investors, I wasn't in the office when that happened" she could tell he was hesitating because he didn't look like he wanted to stand there and talk to her and the whole thing reminded her of how awkward they were on the airport.

"No I wasn't there for that, I was there to talk to you about that dance." He confessed which made her look up at him, a blush found its way to her cheeks, "So talk." She wanted to hear him say something that her heart wanted to hear, her mind wouldn't accept that but she didn't want to listen to her 'wise' side. "Not-not here." He said nervously looking around as he absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair, she felt sudden disappointment that whatever he had on his mind that he wanted her to tell would now always remain a secret she wouldn't know, "Do you want to drive somewhere we can talk." He suggested and she felt stupid for instantly getting a bit excited by nodding, "Okay , I'll get my jacket."

When she came back outside, he was right there standing by his car, she pulled her brown jacket over herself to cover and walked to the passengers side, he held the door open for her and she let the opportunity pass without making some comment about him being a 'gentleman'.

"So, where are we going?" she asked once they had been on the road for a while without talking to each other, just stealing glances time to time, he sighed, "There is this place near my house- like near the forest, you'll like it."

"you care about what I like?" she asked suddenly which caught him by surprise, he bit his lip as if that had been a slip, "Elena- it's not just about this stupid dance, we have to be honest and I know it's a ridiculous word coming from me."

"I wasn't going to judge you , I agree- I already know." She said in a shaky voice, she didn't know how in the world she had the power but she reached for his hand resting on the wheel and squeezed it, "The only thing that surprises me is how you can let it happen, you should be the one to push me, you should tell me to get away from you and I'll try to be better but you should never trust me because someone like you could never be around someone like me." He said looking straight at the road but still not moving his hand that was touching hers, he heard her slightly gasp, "You're being so horrible to yourself, I know we are different and want different things but you are not a bad person."

He chuckled sarcastically but stayed quiet, she lifted her hand from his and he immediately missed her calming touch but not for long she started stroking the side of his hair with the same hand, "I am sorry I was mean to you the other day."

"You were completely right that day-"

She interrupted, "No-Its like there's an ongoing battle inside you, you want this but then you just start being cynical."

"Because I know me." He said looking at her for a brief moment, "I don't think so." She said sitting back and her hand now slipped down to the side of the seat. It was quiet in the car now and it was starting to bother her. A thing caught her attention when she was looking around the car, reaching into the back seat she picked up the almost dead flowers, "Great, I didn't get rid of it." He said under his breath, she was touching the top of them, "They look like they were pretty."

"hmmm." He avoided her gaze, "Were they for me?" she took a guess, he didn't say anything, "that just means they were."

"Wow you assume way too much." He tried to sound confident, it just wasn't happening today, he was a mess. "What if they were?" he said pulling the car to a side and killed the engine turning to her, "I still like them- they still have a bit of fragrance." She said as she bent to smell from the flowers. He gave a small smile to her which made her sigh in relief and she kept the flowers on her seat Getting out of the car, the right side of the road was a dense forest where a bit of the sunset light was still doing it's job by brightening it up the other side was road to the highway, he came up behind her and before she could speak, he held her by the waist, picking her up- she shrieked from the surprise as he put her on the boulder. He stepped over to it after her and held her hand, leading her to the forest, she didn't question it as she was busy looking around the beautiful forest, even though the sun was about to set she could still see some amount of light and hear the birds chirping, the fresh cold breeze caressing her skin, "So are you going to talk?" she said noticing he was a bit calmer than before, "Tell me what you want to hear me say" he said looking at her with an arched brow, "I know you're on cloud nine because of the fact that you won."

"I what?" she frowned letting his hand go, "Do you think this is some sort of game?"

"Isnt it?" he stood in front of her, "Somethings I thought were important to me doesn't matter now and I am just- changing and I don't like it." He swallowed thick, "I don't want to think about you and I, I don't think I've ever wanted this life that now I am suddenly so desperate to have."

"That doesn't mean I did anything. It's not some game where you lost- do you think it was easy to accept for me that the person I am falling for hates me?" she spat, "I don't hate you, you know that." He said now a bit serious, "In fact it's the complete opposite, I was so mad at you when my brother listened to you and not me- when everything happened and yet I couldn't let you die there. I could never do that to you. You looked harmless and innocent and I felt like a monster for even thinking about hurting you, nothing was your fault." He stepped ahead and cupped her face, "You keep trusting people like Matt and I, that's just going to hurt you."

"That's not true, you aren't like him." She said firmly, "I believe in you even if you don't, you don't see it yet." She touched the top of his hands that rested on her cheeks, "But you will, just trust me."

"I do." He whispered and closed his eyes letting his forehead fall against hers, "So who is this new sleazy guy who wants to take you to the dance?"

She narrowed her eyes, "and how is this your business?"

"You know what they say, keep your enemies closer." He smirked, she gasped and pulled back hitting his arm, "Fine, It's not like I had one Salvatore on the list."

"Dances are stupid-" he rolled his eyes, "besides you wouldn't want to be seen with me."

Truth, but why did it matter to her no matter what anyone say, she felt she had been alone through everything for the last few months, "It doesn't matter to me, does it to you." She said as she sighed and sat down on a fallen thick trunk, she looked at him as she bit the inside of her cheek, he too walked over and sat down by her side, looking at the setting sun, the sky was about three different colours but his favourite was the golden-red that melted into faint blue, the transition though normal was always so fascinating. "Not really." He huffed and looked at her, suddenly she seemed prettier than the scene his gaze had been focused on previously, had she really always been this beautiful or did he just started seeing it?

"So go with me." She said in a soft tone noticing how close they were sitting all of a sudden, he chuckled, "You really want to go to this thing don't you?"

She rolled her eyes seeing him acting all 'snarky' again and trying to move away from him but this time he placed his hand on her waist pulling her forward, "Okay, so I guess this is my win – since I made you 'ask' me, okay I'll go." He winked- her jaw dropped at his cocky tone- had this been a plan? She shook her head, "Wow, you sure you aren't twelve?"

"I outsmarted you like always." His grin getting wider, she scoffed, "Everything is a win or lose to you, you're pathetic you know that? Just because you have those baby blue eyes doesn't mean you're going to put on a show and guilt people into giving you what you want." She rambled, he laughed at her sudden outburst, "Are you complimenting my performance and how brilliantly I put my good looks to use?"

She too was smiling while trying to act like she was mad, "I don't know- maybe I should stop talking."

"Maybe I can help with that." He said above a whisper, the hold of his hand on her waist now firmer as he crashed his lips against hers, her body responded instantly as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and she opened her mouth for him, loving the way their tongues danced together. She knew she wanted more-never had she felt this strong desire for anyone, her legs started to wrap around his waist and slowly her body was lowering on the rough surface under him, he pulled away for a second maybe, stroking her cheek as he looked deeply into her eyes, his ocean eyes now dark with desire, she initiated the kiss this time, biting on his lower lip, pleasure was coursing through her veins as her lower body would arch up and touch his, but at the same time their clothes in between was making it almost painful, she wanted so much more. He pulled away, kissing her jaw down to her neck, his kisses had more force now, she moaned throwing her head back and giving him access as his lips trailed kisses to her shoulder, her peeled the jacket off from her body and she heard it drop on the floor, "It's getting dark." He said between kisses, she nodded- arching up her back to feel his hard body against her while her hand was reaching under his shirt to feel his chest- it felt incredible to actually feel what she imagined it would feel like touching him, he was just so dreamy in an illegal way, the sun had completely set and the weather was getting cold now, he suddenly stopped kissing her and just pulled slightly back, cupping the side of her face, "This, here is not a good idea- trust me."

She chuckled at his tone and nodded, "I think you're right. We should go before I start freaking out about the dark."

"Oh are you scared of the dark?" he sounded like he was going to use that fact, her legs hold on him loosened and she shook her head, "Like every other person." He got up and held her arm, helping her up, she laughed as he dusted the dust and dirt off her shirt, and picked up her jacket, putting it on her, "Here, it's going to be cold." He placed it on her shoulders, kissing her softly once more, she smiled into the kiss placing her hands on his chest and enjoying this affection, he parted slightly after a few moments "let's go."

(Tvd-Tvd-Tvd-Tvd)

She didn't know what she was doing anymore, all she knew was there was something between them and she was very ready to discover it completely, he was the 'sweetest' she had ever seen him, at least around her , he wasn't bringing up work or contracts and Klaus as I'd he had put a complete pause on it , she wasn't even thinking about it herself because Damon was so good at 'distracting' her , anytime he was around, she found herself completely distracted due to the amazing things he did to her mind and body. Unfortunately, they never had much privacy or time to their selves , school and work- she was starting to get very bothered.

She was having a milkshake at pearls while working on a presentation that Klaus had asked her to arrange for another employee that was to presented for a new project, apparently editing was too complicated for the guy, she looked up from her work and sighed palming her forehead, her milkshake cup was almost empty and that made her more angry that she hadn't even noticed drinking the damn thing, "Stef can I get another one." She called from her corner spot but heard an "on it", A minute later he put the in front of her, "You know that company you were talking about the other day?"

"Life prism? What about it?" she asked looking up at him, "Well it was on the news earlier, a guy from their board of directors was murdered like a week ago and they just found the body in our lake."

"What?" she frowned, "You mean the one under the bridge in town?"

"Yeah, I thought it was so weird because we were talking about it at school and then this happened." He sighed, "Thanks for telling me." She said after a moment of silence, when Stefan went back to the counter, Elena quickly typed in her laptop to see if it was on news to get in more details.

"Okay- abducted about three weeks ago, pre- scandal, David Murphy." She bit her lip reading the latest developments of the case, her eyes snapped up when her laptop was slightly pulled out of her reach, "Look at you, being a dedicated nerd." Damon said as he pulled the laptop up, having a look, "Why is everyone so obsessed with this stupid company?"

She reached for it but he closed the laptop keeping it on the table, "What are you doing? "she gasped.

"It's nine o clock, I've been waiting outside for fifteen minutes and you weren't even picking up your phone." He complained, she bit her lip as she started gathering her stuff, "Yeah I turned it off maybe- It must have slipped my mind that I texted you."

She picked up the glass of milkshake and took a gulp, "Where were you yesterday?" she asked, "Out of town for something- don't ask." He said as he walked to her side and picked up her bag, "Looks like you missed me." He said grinning, she rolled her eyes and walked back to the counter , paying for her drinks, Damon was standing right there with her, "So you guys are getting along." Stefan commented breaking the silence between them, "A bit." Elena said shrugging.

"We have decided to be civil in public." Damon too spoke, Stefan coughed, "Damn God really does exist." He said turning back to the kitchen, Elena walked out of there and he followed, "Do you have to do that?" she said as she threw her jacket to his car from the window, "Do what?" he asked with a frown, she put her hands on her hips, "The way you purposely make it seem so fishy."

He sat inside the car with a chuckle, "I thought you didn't care."

"I don't- but this is our- our thing and I just don't want anyone to ruin it right now, you understand that right?" She said turning to him , "okay- stop getting mad already- here." He pulled a bag from the back and her stomach growled when she saw a burger packed for her, she smiled and reached forward kissing his cheek, "Thanks."

He cupped the side of her face and gave her a small kiss which made insides flutter. Soon he was driving her back home while she was eating her dinner, "Damon-" she said with a mouthful, "Chew, you know that annoys me."

She swallowed the bite with a frown, "I wanted to ask you something "

"Hmm go ahead." He shrugged, she licked her lips as if preparing herself to ask, "Do you know if the company has a 'Tigmon' site or some branch?"

"Umm I don't think so- why?" he asked as he placed his hand on top of hers, she squeezed his hand back, "Nothing important- I just heard your father say that word, it was stuck in my head."

He looked at her for a moment before looking back at the road, "Must be a code or something, he has a lot of those made up." Damon shook his head, "Just stay out of his business, he's completely went insane, trusting Klaus-"

Damon continued ranting about them while her mind was occupied by this- the whole connection was bothering to her-she had to find this place Giuseppe had been talking about.

(Tvd-tvd-tvd-tvd)


End file.
